


Battle Of Eden [The 100]

by Bandicle



Series: Battle of E.D.E.N. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Apocalypse, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nathan Miller, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Octavia Blake, Love, M/M, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Multi, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Nathan Miller/Bryan, Past Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, radiation, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicle/pseuds/Bandicle
Summary: What if Season 5 was different? What if Jasper made it onto the Ring instead of Echo? What if Clarke fought on the right side of the war? And what if Madi wasn’t the only Nightblood?Another perspective on Season 5.





	1. Prisoners

**_Bellamy _ **

 

"It's been 1,835 days since Praimfaya, and Clarke, I'm so sorry, I don't know if you're alive, O, I don't know if you got out or anything. But we're not dead. I'm talking on borrowed time, I escaped from their prison, but they're coming for me... please... we'll meet again..."

 

* * *

 

"Y'know, I'm kinda gonna miss this place," Murphy said as he sat down next to Emori, his arm over her shoulder, he kissed her on the forehead.

I nodded and sat down on the other side of him, "Me too, me too. It's hard to believe that tomorrow it will have been five years since Praimfaya."

"I know," Raven said and then she smiled looking at Murphy, "Hard to believe we've survived five years with him. But I guess if we can survive _that_ we can survive _anything_."

Murphy laughed, "Wow, Reyes, I thought you were starting to warm to me too."

Raven shook her head, still teasing, "Well, Murphy, I hate to break it to you, but you're still a dick."

Murphy shrugged, "And I thought we had something special."

Emori put her hand on Murphy's cheek, "Well, I don't think you're a dick," she kissed him on the lips and Murphy wrapped his arms around her and locked lips with her.

"Get a room!" Monty exclaimed as he walked in and sat on a seat opposite them.

Murphy raised his eyebrow, breaking away from Emori, "Me get a room? How can you say that when I heard _everything_ last night between you and Harper. Do you guys ever stop? I'll be glad to get home just so I don't have to listen to that every night."

Harper walked in and smirked, "I can't help it if Algae isn't his only talent. Sorry you can't please Emori like that."

Murphy shook his head, "Oh please, I'm way better than Monty will ever be. Once you get a taste of me, you'll never go back."

Emori nodded, "It's true, John can... find his way around..." she blushed at her words, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

Murphy also went bright red but then diverted the attention onto my own antics, "Well, I'm not the only one with a magic touch by the _sounds_ of it; Nobody can beat Bellamy here," he looked at Raven, "I'm sure you can vouch for that. Bellamy is just a ladies man, right? Although he's not really committed... See, I'm a gentleman. If I want it, I put a ring on it."

I rolled my eyes, "Me and Raven are just friends-"

"Not what I've been hearing from your room," Murphy stated.

I smirked, "Yeah, well, maybe we get bored of listening to you guys all the time. We want a little fun too."

 

Raven came walking over with a bottle of booze, "I think we've waited long enough for some of Monty's moonshine, here's to coming home!"

"To coming home!" We all cheered and clunked our glasses.

 

I looked over to the window, Jasper stood alone, staring out of it. It's been a hard six years for us, him especially. There's been many nights, especially in the first year where we found him with a gun pressed to his head and heard his screams of terror from down the hall. It's been horrific for him and I can sense his fear returning as we near home.

 

I placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, the others still joking and laughing behind us. "It's going to be okay, Jasper." I soothe him.

He keeps his hands in his pockets and his face to the orange earth below us. I see his gaze trained on the patch of green, "I know, I know." He smiled, "Just hope Octavia doesn't try going swimming again. I don't fancy saving her from a giant sea snake."

I smiled with him, "At least you can swim this time."

His eyes met mine, but the smile faded, "I guess."

 

Raven ran over to us, putting her arms over Jasper's shoulders, "Come, join us! There's plenty of moonshine and algae to go around."

Jasper looked back out at Earth, "I just want to admire - Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the glass to see something heading towards us, "Right, there! Look, it's coming straight for us!"

 

Another ship. Our faces dropped.

Raven turned to face us, her eyes wide with fear, "This cant be happening."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Raven swallowed, "This ship, the Gagarin, it was one of Ali's. I had a premonition about this. It's filled with people that were put to sleep for a hundred years, they'll be a couple hundred of them. They're heading straight for us."

 

* * *

 

It's been 1,835 days, we spent the last month inside the Gargin as prisoners. They chained us up, locked us away in the prison. But things are different. Things are happening today. Today I'm breaking free. I need to get my hands on a radio, Octavia will be wondering where we are. I have to tell her I'm alive, I have to. Murphy sat by the door, ready. Me and Raven sat on the bed facing the locked cell door. Harper was ready. She had a piece of glass in her hand, we heard guards coming. It was feeding time. Here he came. We heard the cell door click and watched it open. Murphy grabbed him and shoved him to the floor. The guard went to grab his electric whip, Emori grabbed it. Harper held the glass in her hand and held it against the guard's throat, keeping him silent. "I'm sorry," I muttered to him as I took off his uniform, putting on me, grabbing his keys. I grabbed the glass from Harper and cut Raven's arm with it. I handcuffed her and out the cell we walked.

 

We walked down corridor after corridor. I saw other guards walking prisoners, a familiar site to me. One guard looked at me, "She one of them going to the Ground?"

I looked at him, "The Ground?"

The guard nodded, "Yeah, to see if it's safe. A Hundred prisoners and Ward, he's pretty stupid, if you ask me. I still don't think it's safe down there, despite what that Becca bitch preached to us. But better these guys than us. Just don't tell the psychos that we found in that rocket ship. They were full of so much bullshit. Grounders? Something called Prime Fire? They're nuts! Everybody knows there's nothing left on Earth. It's a wasteland."

I nodded, "Yeah, crazy. So, where do I take them?"

The guard scratched his head, "Um, the loading dock is on the bottom floor, better hurry though, it leaves in an hour. Just don't go telling their parents."

I nodded, "I won't."

Me and Raven walked away from him, finding a quiet corridor, I looked at her, "You hear that?"

Raven nodded. "Sounds like Deja Vu - a hundred prisoners? Seriously?" She laughed a little cynical, but then confirmed my wavelength, "That's our ticket home. But how do we do it? It'll be high security."

I nodded, "There'll be a radio on there. We just have to sneak in. I snuck on the dropship, I'll get us in there too. Or maybe we pay this Ward a visit."

 

* * *

 

I stood in the radio tower of the Prison deck, with Raven and Murphy and Emori, we made it on. Raven had managed to find the frequency of our radios at home, the problem was if anybody would pick up. "It's been 1,835 days since Praimfaya, and Clarke, I'm so sorry, I don't know if you're alive, O, I don't know if you got out or anything. But we're not dead. I'm talking on borrowed time, I escaped from their prison, but they're coming for me... please... we'll meet again..." I said, praying somebody would pick up.

I heard a crackle, "Bel-a-my," it crackled, "Thi-ss-Oc-via"

"Octavia?" I said, "Octavia? Can you hear me?"

"Bellamy!" Octavia exclaimed, "You're alive?"

I sighed a sigh relief, "I don't have long to talk. I'm alive. I'm not on Earth, but we're coming. Have you seen Clarke?"

"Clarke?" Octavia said perplexed, "Where is she? We're trapped in the bunker. We can't get-"

"There they are!" A guard exclaimed, banging the door.

"O, I've got to go, we will meet again, I promise."

"Bellamy, wait! Wait!"

The guard burst through the door, we stared at it. A man with black hair and brown eyes stared at us, "You're coming with us."

 


	2. Vents

**_ Octavia _ **

"The radio has been out for over 1,835 days. We should've left a month ago but there's no sign of getting out; we're trapped. People are dying, we're running out of food and water and our sanity. a couple hundred of us are dead... I don't know if I can keep this up much longer. I don't wanna face another year like _that_. But, Bellamy, if you can hear me or even if it's you, Clarke, I really just want you to know that I love you and we could really use your help." I put the radio back on the desk and rested my elbows on it, my head on my hands. I didn't know what to do. It was so hard to keep hopeful. We had six months at most to get out. I started following Jaha's way on the arc and I tell myself I'm better because I give them a chance to fight, but I am losing who I am... who I _was_. I just wish there was something. Anything. I would give anything to hear Bellamy's-

 

"I escaped from their prison, but they're coming for me... please... we'll meet again..." I heard through the radio, my eyes widened and I grabbed it.

"Bellamy? Thank God! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice..." there was silence, "This is Octavia, Bellamy can you hear me?"

"Octavia?" Bellamy crackled, "Octavia? Can you hear me?"

"Bellamy!" I exclaimed, "You're alive?"

I heard him sighed sigh with relief, "I don't have long to talk. I'm alive. I'm not on Earth, but we're coming. Have you seen Clarke?"

"Clarke?" I said perplexed, "Where is she? We're trapped in the bunker. We can't get out. I've lost so many people. I'm so glad to hear your voice. But where's Clarke?" I paused, there was silence, "Bellamy? Bellamy? Please, Bellamy?!"

Silence.

"O, I've got to go, we will meet again, I promise."

"Bellamy, wait! Wait!" I yelled, "Bellamy! Please! Bellamy, where are you? Bellamy, come in! Bellamy!" I yelled in frustration at the silence, slamming the radio on the desk. I rested my head in my hands, and then lifted my head up. Wait. Clarke isn't with him. She's out there. And he's coming home.

 

I got to my feet and started running out my office. Running down the stairs, running towards the door. Indra grabbed my arm as I run past, she looked at my, confused, "Where are you running to?"

I smiled, ecstatic, "To the door-"

"It won't budge," Indra said.

I shook my head, smiling, "It has to. Things are different. Bellamy is coming home. He's not here but he will be. We have to try, we have to and Clarke-"

"What about Clarke?" Abby said, walking towards us, "She's with Bellamy and the others, they should've landed."

I shook my head, still smiling, "Well, Bellamy just radioed-"

"He what?" Kane exclaimed, standing behind Abby, his arm on his shoulder, "What did he say? Are they here? Are there others-"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But he's not on Earth, nor is Murphy or Harper or Emori or Monty. They're captured, but he says he's alive and he's coming-"

"What about Clarke?" Abby said, concerned.

I smiled, "She's here! She's on the ground-"

"How?" Abby cut me off.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But we have to get out." I turned away from them and raced towards the Bunker lid.

 

I picked up a metal bar and started slamming it against the lid, over and over again. I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked to see Celosia standing there, her hazel eyes looked concerned. "Octavia," Celosia said, Miller not far behind her, her forehead creased as she quietly asked, "What are you doing?"

I smiled and kept slamming the metal against the lid, "I'm getting out of here. Bellamy is coming. He's alive! They're all alive!"

Celosia looked at me worried but didn't argue back.

 

Kane shook his head and said, "Stop."

I shook my head, "Are you crazy? We have to get out-"

"Stop." Kane said, more assertive and she grabbed the bar, "Octavia, please. Just think about this. We've tried over and over again. It didn't work then, it's not going to work now-"

"It has to!" I snapped, and suddenly tears formed in my eyes, "It has to!" I cried, I dropped the metal bar on the floor it clattered to the ground, "It has to," I screamed with tears falling profusely, my people looked at me but none of them questioned my anger or tears, emotion was not a weakness, especially from me, "It has to."

Kane pressed, "Are you sure you heard Bellamy?"

 

I yelled, "Yes! I'm not delirious! It was him!"

Kane nodded, putting his hands up in defence, a fear running through him as he remembered who I am, "I believe you, I believe you."

 

I nodded and looked to see Indra and Abby staring at me concerned. I looked at them, "Okay, so the door doesn't work. But there's got to be another way out of here. And we have to find it. We haven't been through all that shit, through Praimfiya, through war and loss just for us to die in this place. We didn't go through Mount Weather - that's it!" I said.

Kane looked at me, "What is?"

I walked down the steps, past them, looking at the pipes and the ventilation system, I pointed at a vent, "That is!"

Indra looked at me, "I don't understand-"

"The vents!" I exclaimed, I looked at them, all of them confused, "Look, the vents are here to give us air. They brought in air from above the ground and cleaned it from radiation and brought it in here. But that means it's a passage out of here too. So that's it. That is the way out. We are getting out of here."

Kane shook his head, "Its too dangerous, Octavia. The vents could collapse or be filled with rocks or you could get stuck in there. It's not an-"

"It's the only option, Kane." I cut him off,  "What's the alternative? We die in here? That's not happening. And I think you're forgetting that I'm the commander. So if I say we're trying it, we're trying it. _I'm_ trying it."

Kane's eyes widened, "You could die! You can't be-"

"Two hundred and fifty of us are already dead, this is the only chance of survival. And if I die, then I die. Celosia can take over, she's my second. I leave tomorrow and you can't stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,835 Days is 5 Years and 1 Month.
> 
> Thanks for almost 300 reads already, I am amazed!!


	3. Sirens

**_ Skye Shaw _ **

 

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. 1,095 days since we woke up. Three whole years. And my lungs still weren't use to it. This feeling wasn't unusual, and it's hard to believe that we slept for a hundred years to wake inside a space ship and to see the Earth burning...

 

* * *

 

My eyes slowly opened to a beeping sound and low lighting. My body felt heavy and my eyes groggy. I felt exhausted despite the fact I'd slept for a hundred years, but I didn't know that at the time. Panic surged through me as I sat up and ripped out the drip from my arm, which had ran dry. I was in a small room with grey floors and blue tiled walls. The bed underneath me was soft and comfy, but not my own.

 

I looked to the left of me to see a sleeping person with dark skin and dark curly brown hair, they rolled over, her their facing me. On the back of their baggy grey jumper had writing reading:

_Riley Turner_

_No. 1086_

_Block C_

 

I took note of my own clothing, which was the same as Riley’s: grey jumper, grey sweat pants and grey socks, black trainers at the foot of our beds. Riley began to stir and their eyes opened, Riley's breath as panicked as mine as they shot up, removing the tubes from her arm. Riley's warm brown eyes met mine. "Where are we?" Riley gasped.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes, "Last I remember I was in prison and there was talk of a war and now I'm here."

Riley nodded, thinking deeply before asking "What were you in for?"

I answered Riley, "I was hacking the government and other things. Not stealing the information but I just wanted to find a few things, find out if the world was really ending. You?"

Riley weakly smiled, "Drugs. I was an addict."

 

Speakers crackled above us and a voice begun to talk, "Hello, goodmorning, welcome to Eligius Coorperation. It is the end of the world. If you'd like to see it, then you may leave your room and look outside your window."

 

A pause. Me and Riley both got up and opened the door, running towards the window directly opposite our room, more people doing the same thing. It was beautiful. Strange, yet beautiful. In front of us, amongst the blackness and the distant stars, was a planet, burning. Angry flames creating the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Earth. Riley's hands rested on the glass, "Its beautiful, Skye."

I didn't take my eyes off it, but suspicion made me ask, "You know my name?"

Riley was still in awe of the Earth and whispered, "It's on your jumper."

 

The voice began to speak again, "The Earth is on fire. You have all been asleep for a hundred years, you are all that's left of humanity. We will wait until the fires cease and then mankind will return home."

 

* * *

 

Sirens sent bolts of adrenaline through my veins. I opened my eyes and felt my heart exploding inside my chest like the day I woke up Five Years and One Month ago (1,835 Days).

 

Machine gun fire sent more fear inside of me and I immediately threw myself off of the unfamiliar bed and rolled underneath it. The screams and sound of gun fire made my eyes widen in horror and as I looked towards my left, towards the fire, Riley's eyes met mine and my heart lurched forward. A tear rolled down Riley's cheek and I immediately shot my arm towards Riley and our hands grasped around each other's in desperation.

 

I looked straight ahead and our leader looked back at me. He always puts on a cold front, but I have spent a whole 1,835 days with him and it takes all my effort to not run towards him. He puts a finger to his lips and gestures me to stay quiet.

 

The gunfire and heavy boots are getting closer and a red river is starting to trickle towards us through the centre of this strange room. The boots are loud. Like thunder. The screams are louder.

 

I lock eyes with Ward, I fear the end for all of us. I have no idea why I'm here or where here is, but if I die, at least I'm with him.

 

Ward reaches for his gun and I shake my head. Ward can fight, but this fight is bigger than him. And lucky he listens as his guards to come into view and:

 

One.

Two.

Three, Four, Five.

Six. Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten...

 

All of Ward's men land in front of us, blood seeping from their heads. I cover my mouth with my hand to hold in a scream. Why is this happening?

 

Boots block my view and I see a man with brown hair, dressed in sandy army clothes, bend down and drag Ward from under his bed. The rebel takes Ward's gun and places it against his temple. The rebel locks his eyes on mine, they twinkle in the red light and make his menacing grin even more terrifying. "Out or I'll kill him."

 

Ward shook his head, "He'll kill me anyway-"

"Out!" The rebel yelled, pistol whipping Ward.

Riley squeezed my hand, our eyes locked and Riley's head shook, telling me not to do what we both knew I had to do. I couldn't stay hiding under this bed. I remembered my knife in my boot, if I get close enough, I'll kill this traitor.

 

I looked at Riley and soothed, "It's okay." With a final squeeze, our hands unclasped and I crawled out from under the bed, my hands in the air and the rebel looked at me. He gestured with his free hand around the room: blood soaked the walls and people and corpses hid under a hundred beds, all of them Cryo, except this was a pod, originally belonging the leaders and now, I gathered, Ward was planning to send it down to Earth. People still weeped all around me and the majority were doctors and engineers and the rest were in their early twenties like me.

 

A woman rebel stepped towards me, a scar on her throat and her blue eyes even colder than the Male with his gun pressed to Ward's temple. I saw the collar in her hands and cuffs on her holster. I put my hands out in front of me, "If you want me, take me. But let the rest of them go."

The woman walked up to me and placed the collar on my neck and the cuffs on my hands, "Brave lady." She said. She then stepped back and I took in the remote control she held in her hands. She flicked the switch and instantaneously my whole body vibrated and my neck set ablaze, I flew my hands to the collar and screamed as I fell to my knees. Ward yelled, "Stop!"

 

The electric current stopped and I struggled to breath, the woman looked down on me, literally and threateningly said, "Remember what that feels like and obey."

Two of her guards then pulled me up, she looked around the room, "Kill them. All of them."

"No!" I yelled and I struggled against the guards force, "You bitch!" I tried to lunge at her but the men’s grip on my arms were too firm.

The woman smirked at me, "You're right. We'll keep the doctors alive. But everybody else, kill them."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, "If you kill them, I won't do it."

 

The woman looked under the bed at Riley, "Grab that one."

"No! You leave Riley alone!" I yelled, trying to fight against the rebels' grip again.

Two guards dragged Riley out and placed a collar immediately around Riley's neck. Riley held back tears, jaw clenched and upper lip stiff. The woman threatened, "You help us or your friend will wish they are dead and so will you."

I looked at Ward, "What about him?"

The woman shrugged, a devilish look in her eyes, "I guess you have a choice to make. Riley or him."

I looked at Ward he looked at the floor and shook his head, grunting, "They will kill me either way, Skye."

 

I looked at Riley: I'd known Riley for just as long as Ward. Riley was brave, strong and innocent. Riley wanted peace and love, believing that this new world would be better. I promised Riley we would see that new world and I had to keep that promise. As much as I cared for Ward, I knew in my heart that he was bad. What he'd done to the rebels, the prisoners, was disgusting. I also knew that no matter what I chose, Ward would die. With a tear in my eye I said, "Fine. I choose, I choose Riley."

The woman smiled at me, "Good choice."

 

BANG!

 

I jumped out my skin and watched as blood poured out the side of Ward's head, his eyes open and dead as his body fell onto the floor. The guards shoved me forward and out of the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Riley’s gender hidden throughout this chapter until I determine for definite who I want Skye with.
> 
> I am thinking:  
> Bellarke  
> Jactavia  
> Memori  
> Skye + Raven  
> Miller + Celosia
> 
> However, I am also debating:  
> Octavia + Clarke  
> Bellamy + Raven  
> Skye + Jasper
> 
> If you have an opinion, feel free to share it, though there’s no guarantee what I’ll go with and the top set of ships seems most likely as it enables me to experiment with different ships that are already planned in future stories.
> 
> SPOILER/EDIT: I went with the second list of ships lol


	4. Dream Catcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post last week, I was on holiday at a Music Festival.

**_ Clarke _ **

 

"Bellamy, if you can hear me, you're alive. It's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day, maybe it's my way of keeping sane, not forgetting who I am... or who I was... Anyway, it's been safe for you to come down for over a year now, so why haven't you?"

 

Rain lightly came down, non-toxic, it was good, refreshing even. But still, another sunrise without seeing the ship come down. I still have hope. It's hard, but I do. I guess it's easier having Madi around, just having someone to talk to makes this whole being alone thing much easier. I don't know if Octavia and my mom are still alive. They're trapped in the bunker and supplies must be wearing thin. I tried my hardest to get them out, but Polis Tower fell right on top of them and I can't do it without help. But even if Bellamy and Murphy and Raven and Emori and Harper and Monty were here, I still doubt we'd be able to get them out.

 

God, I'd do anything to hear Murphy and one of his sarcastic comments right now. Anything.

 

I picked up my rifle, it was time to go, my little Nightblood would be waking up soon, but today was perfect for a day off. Today is not a day for teaching her about my people, or about The Grounders and Lexa or about Becca or the Ark or anything else before that. Today was a day for a little break, to wander through the forests or through the wastelands that exist, Praimfaya destroyed most of America. I've walked all the way through it and there's nothing.

 

I reached the familiar Rover, the one belonging Raven, and turned on the stereo. The song Jasper used to listen to came on, I know every word off by heart, although I don't listen to it much in front of Madi, singing "Why can't I get just one fuck?" Doesn't seem appropriate to sing in front of her.

 

I pulled up in front of our little wooden shack, putting the rifle on my shoulder, all of my friends' names on it, another thing keeping me sane. I lugged the bag of food on my back and pushed open the door to the little hut. Madi was softly sleeping and I couldn't help smiling at her, she was so peaceful when she slept. I loved her. A love I'd never felt before. I guess she was like a daughter to me, I'd die for her and kill for her. She was my universe, even more than Lexa. God I miss Lexa, but I don't grieve for her, not anymore. I still think about her everyday, I think about them all everyday. But Madi helps me to keep in reality, without her I don't know what I'd do.

 

I put the rifle and my bag on a wooden table that I'd carved and I walked over to Madi, I gently put my arm on her shoulder and whispered, "Hey there, my little Nitblida, good morning," she rubbed her eyes, "I've got some news for you, no lessons today."

Madi sat up and I kissed her on the forehead, "I got you some breakfast, your Favourite, berries and apples."

I walked away from her and started putting some berries in a bowl for her. I heard her footsteps and felt her stand next to me. She looked at the Rifle, and then at the radio in my back pocket, "Any news from Bellamy?" she asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No. None. But I'm sure that they're fine."

Madi nodded, she grabbed a knife and started sawing the apple in half - apples these days were the sizes of watermelons and bright red on the outside and black on the inside, but they were perfectly edible and tasted so sweet and juicy - they were Madi's favourite and one of mine too.

 

I looked at her, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Madi looked at me, "It was alright. I heard the rain. It's soothing."

I nodded, "Yeah, it is. Sometimes it's hard to believe something so beautiful could cause so much pain." I then smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, rustling her hair, "I actually made you something today, Nitblida."

Madi's eyes widened in excitement, "Can I see it? Pleeeeeaaasssseeee."

I shook my head, "After breakfast."

Madi pouted, "Please, Clarke!"

 

I tilted my head to one side and gave in, "Fine." I opened up the bag and handed it to her.

She took it in her hands, looking at the circular string with a web made from string inside it, as well as more fabric attaching feathers and gem stones that I'd found, "It's beautiful..." she gasped, staring at it in awe.

I smiled, it made me so happy to see her smile, "It's called a dreamcatcher, it's meant to stop you having bad dreams and capture the good ones forever. And it's not as beautiful as you, Madi."

Madi looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling and she pulled me into a hug, "Thanks, Clarke, it's the best gift ever!" She pulled away and then paused, "What am I meant to do with it?"

I took it from her hands and walked to her bed, I took the string, which was there to tie it around something, and tied it to the bed post, which was made from twigs, Madi stood next to me, some of the gemstones glinted in the sunlight, "You hang it here so that its with you as you sleep."

 

Me and Madi both gazed at the dreamcatcher, she beamed at it, mesmerised by its beauty. Madi was everything to me and making her happy made me feel complete. Madi looked at me, "If you're not teaching me today, what are we doing?"

I walked back over to the table, finishing off Madi's job of chopping the apple, "I thought we could go on a little walk, watch the clouds, hunt for some birds... just take in nature's beauty. Maybe even go swimming."

Madi smiled, "I can't wait!"

I nodded, "That's not all, either," I paused, building the anticipation, "The berries are back."

Madi's eyes widened in excitement, "Really?"

I nodded, placing her pieces of apple in the bowl and sliding it towards her, "Really."

 

* * *

 

Me and Madi sat at the clearing, the clearing where Bellamy would land if he ever did. It was nice, looking at the greenery with the sun on our faces, hearing birds chirp. Madi sat in front of me as I rubbed red berry juice in her hair, it was nice and reminded me of when I was her age and my mum would plait my hair and I would plait her's, we would discuss School and boys, it was nice. But there are no boys or girls for Madi and School doesn't exist, so I tell her stories of our past and a possible future.

 

Behind us sits Madi's Forest, it's her Forest because decorating the trees are her carvings, she's good at it, artistic like myself. I remember drawing the Earth in my prison cell on the Ark, dreaming of what Earth would be like. But here, Madi draws Space, the moon, the stars, the Ark. Sometimes she even sneaks my notepad and tries tracing over the portraits of my friends, she's not the best at faces though, but nature and animals and space - she's so accurate at it, scarily accurate at space to say she's never seen it. She sees Space as a magical place, and I guess it kind of is. The universe. But Earth is beautiful too. Yes the two-headed deers are kind of gross, but you can't deny the beauty of the glowing forest.

 

As Madi and I changed places and she began to dye my hair red with berry juice, I gazed up at the clouds slowly moving by; I thought of Bellamy, up there somewhere and I wondered when he would come down, if he was ever coming down. I had to believe he would be, I told him all about Madi and I know when he sees her, he will love her as much as me.

 

I watched the clouds, noticing the many shapes they resembled, bunny rabbits, faces, dinosaurs... when I noticed something burning in the sky. It was coming down fast. I looked at Madi, Jumping up off of the log and making her jump, "Quick, hide!" I called out and grabbed her hand as I lead us into the forest, still keeping sight of the object in the sky. It was a ship, like a blue box. I picked up my rifle, looking through the scope: Gagarin Prison Transport.

 

"Is it Bellamy?" Madi asked me.

Panic surged through me, "No it's not." I looked her dead in the eye, "I need you to go get the weapons."

"What? All of them?" Madi looked at me surprised and a little fear inside her too.

I nodded, "All of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own 3 Dream Catchers - I don’t believe they work, but they look pretty.
> 
> Do you have a dream catcher?


	5. Hope

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Hope.

 

Hope is as fragile as glass.

 

Glass, glass shatters my bedroom floor from the times I slammed my fist into it as tears streamed down my face because I just **murdered** four people for refusing to _eat_ their **_own_** _**brother**_.

 

Hope.

 

Hope is as delicate as flesh.

 

Flesh. I have made so many people fight for their lives and I convince myself that I am ' _better_ ' than the Ark and the Grounders because at least I give them a chance to live. I make them fight in the pits to death for crimes as petty as stealing blankets. What have I become?

 

Hope.

 

I tried to hope after hearing Bellamy's voice. I thought that this was is it. I thought all of our sacrifices were worth it because I believed he was coming home to save us. But I was wrong. 2,199 days stuck in this bunker, a whole year since I heard his voice. I tried to find another whay out but there was nothing. And now I fear the end. Dark Year methods return and I cannot keep harvesting my people. I cannot do this. But I have to.

 

" _I bare it so they don't have to."_

 

Indra and Kane claim they don't even recognise me anymore but they made me this way. Indra tells me I am no longer Octavia Blake. And I agree, she's dead. She died way before the bunker and I don't know if she can ever come back.

 

Hope.

 

Hope is as dead as I am.

 

My people rely on me to keep them alive. To tell them our sacrifices are worth the suffering. But how can you see in the dark? I am a shadow, not a light.

 

***

 

2,199 days. A whole 364 days since Bellamy radioed through. He gave me empty hope. Hope that he'd come to save us, but he's not here. Nobody is. The vents were too small to climb through and the door is still jammed. I'm on the brink of facing another Dark Year and I don't know what to do. My people look to me for answers seeing as I stopped them forming their own but that was because nobody could give me any other solutions, so I have to face the brunt of it. **I** have to _**bare it**_ so they don't have to.

 

* * *

 

I lay on my stone slab bed with an arm dangling over the edge, it is scarred from my blood mask. I look at my arm, looking at it dangling limp and lifeless, it symbolises myself to a T. I sigh and roll over onto my back and I see the clouds, I feel the wind on my face and the grass underneath my back. I can see the Lillys around me, Lincoln must've put them there.

 

Lincoln, it has been so long since I've felt them. Felt lips on my cracked skin, felt fingers delicately trace my scars and hear words as soft as honey drizzle into my ears. But Lincoln isn't here, Lincoln is gone.

 

I hold a hand in the air, towards the bright blue Sky and the fluffy white clouds, and there she comes. She flutters her bright blue wings, fragile, and she lands on my hand. I am dazzled by her blue glow and I remember Jasper's words:

 

" _For all its faults, Earth is beautiful_."

 

And for a brief second I agree until the beautiful butterfly takes off and leaves. I wonder why she's leaving, but it isn't long before I hear the thunder. The sky is no longer blue, it is grey, filled with dark clouds and thick black smoke from all the fires and explosions we have caused.

 

I feel it. I close my eyes and I feel the water on my skin. It feels soothing, cold and revitalising. Drip. Drip. Drip. It's gentle. Soft. Beautiful.

 

Until it's not. Thunder rages on, lightening strikes and the rain leaves burns in my skin as it hits! I open my eyes and sit up immediately, my skin covered in blood and I look up to see the Blood Rain falling. I open my mouth to scream but nothing can come out.

 

_I'm not afraid._

 

I go to stand up, but my feet nearly slip and I throw my arms to steady myself as I rise, feeling the blood rain staining me from head to toe. I look to see what made me slip and feel vomit rising in my throat as I see what I am stood on.

 

Bodies.

 

Three Hundred and Fifty Eight to be exact. I stand on top of them and I cannot see the ground below me, all I can see is bodies. I see their lifeless eyes. I see their rage at me. And I see their pain.

 

I shut my eyes tight.

 

It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. It's not real. It's not real!

 

I try to wake up, but when I open my eyes I am sliding down, down, down the corpse pile and into a pool of blood. I dive straight into it and I feel the blood in my lungs, suffocating, drowning me. The light of the world is fading as I sink and sink and sink further into the pool of blood I caused.

 

I look at my right hand in the water and notice a pistol. In front of me Lincoln crouches before Pike, Pike's pistol pressed against his head. I look around and I am trapped inside a glass tank of blood water. I scream and slam my hands into the glass as Lincoln's eyes close. Pike presses the gun into the back of Lincoln's head and I squeeze my eyes shut-

 

BANG.

 

BANG!

 

Two shots fired.

 

I feel a scream radiating inside me and as I open my eyes to see Lincoln's corpse on the ground before me, I am the one holding the pistol.

 

I scream. I scream. I scream.

I scream. I scream. I scream.

I scream. I scream. I scream.

I scream. I scream. I scream.

I scream. I scream. I scream.

I scream. I scream. I scream.

 

I scream.

 

I scream until I cannot scream anymore.

 

I scream until my bedroom door swings up and Celosia rushes over to my bed as I open my eyes to see my pillow soaked in sweat and tears. She sits on the edge of my bed and I roll onto my back and sit up. She wraps her arms around me and I cry. I cry and cry and cry. "Blodreina, it's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter seem poetic, I hope it paid off. I am most proud of this chapter, it’s one of my favourite chapters I’ve ever written.


	6. Cuffs

_**Murphy** _

 

My eyes snapped open. Day 2,199. Darkness around me, white tiled walls and black metal floors. All I had was a bed and a table next to it along with a toilet and shower. The room was barely big enough. I was alone. Last thing I remembered was working on the ship, cleaning floors as I had done for the past six months, since they finally declared us worthy citizens. But something happened, I was scrubbing the floors of the canteen when sirens suddenly started blaring and the ship started violently shaking, plates were sliding off of tables and drinks spilling and that's when I saw the gas. The gas came surging in, thick and red. It filled my lungs and blurred my vision before the darkness took me. Then I woke up in here. A prison cell, the same as the first one I spent on this ship.

 

I walked up to the cell door, which had a glass window in it and looked to see what I could see. Just a blank corridor. I turned around and spotted a window, I could see a sleeping girl in it. My heart lurched forward. Emori. I yelled "Emori! Emori! Wake up!" I banged on the glass, but she couldn't hear, "EMORI!" Fear pulsating through me. I smashed the door again with my fists, making it bleed. "EM-"

 

"This is Captain Diyoza," a female begun to speak, "And welcome to The Gargin Transport ship. You are humanities last hope for survival. We only managed to save three hundred people and you are those. We don't know what waits for us on Earth, all we know is there's a patch of green and it's ours. Remember: We are the key to survival." The speakers crackled off.

 

Where the hell am I? I remember Bellamy telling us about the prisoner ship, is this it? But if so, where are we? Are we- could we be at... no way? Are we on Earth?

 

Emori stirred, panic in her eyes as she took in the unfamiliar place, her eyes met mine and she rushed to the window. "John?" Her lips screamed but no sound could be heard. Her eyes were filled with pure terror, she screamed my name over and over again.

I put my hands to the glass, "It's okay! It's okay! I'm here, I'm here. Please, Emori, I'm here," I tried to shout to her, praying she could read my lips.

Emori seemed to calm a little, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back to her.

My eyes widened in fear as the door to her cell opened, men in black suits, armed with a gun. They went to grab her. I slammed my fists against the glass, I had to break it. Emori's eyes fearful as she tried to reach out for me. The guards had her and there was no escape. My door opened and I turned to see the guards coming for me. I punched one in the mouth and kneed him in the stomach, "You're not taking me!" I pointed to Emori's cell, "Let her go."

Another guard came to approach me, "Don't do this the hard way, John."

I saw him go for the gun in his holster and I picked up the gun from the guard on the floor, aiming it at him, "Drop it." I demanded. The guard slowly kneeled down on the floor, placing his weapon on the ground. I aimed mine at him, "Push it towards me." The guard did as he was told. I turned and shot the gun at the glass, but it did not shatter. Weight pushed my face into the glass, cutting it on some loose shards. I swung my head back, head butting the guard behind me. I shoved him off me, shoving him to the ground, I kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, over and over again. More came at my door. I held my gun at them. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME!"

They looked at me and charged towards me, tackling me to the floor, a punch in my cheek, a kick in the ribs, hands behind my back, handcuffs so tight they made my skin bleed. They dragged me up and out the door.

 

The corridor was tight, just big enough to walk single file and no turning back. We walked into a room at the end of the corridor. "John!" I heard Emori gasp and my eyes widened to see her. She was tied to a chair and I was shoved into the one next to her, so she was on my right, Bellamy shoved into the one on my left and Raven shoved into a seat on the other side of Emori. The room again had white tiles and black metal floor, in front of us, from left to right, was a door, a fridge, a counter, an oven, three more counters, a workbench and a sink. On the counters in between the oven and workbench was various tools and knives. Behind us was six doors. Three on the left, three on the right. I had come through the middle door on the left, Bellamy had come through the far door on the left, Emori came through the middle door on the right and Raven through the far door on the right.

 

A man entered the room, he wore an army uniform, it was sandy coloured with a bullet proof vest, complete with boots. He had white skin and his eyes glared at us. He stared at us all, "I am McCreary." He stated, "This is my ship and you are our prisoners. You will tell us everything you know, you hear me? You've had it easy this past year, food brought to you every single day, a comfy bed and yet we know nothing of you and your people-"

"We told you," Bellamy cut him off, "We were just like you, we woke up on that ship. Been asleep for a hundred years and woke to seeing the Earth on fire."

McCreary shook his head and crouched down in front of Bellamy, he scowled at him, "Don't you ever interrupt me. Ever." McCreary tood up and nodded at one of his guards. He walked towards the table, picking up a knife. McCreary folded his arms and then stared at Emori, nodding, "That one."

 

The guard walked over to Emori, pulling up one of her sleeves. Panic surging through me, Emori looked at me, her eyes wide in terror. "No!" I shouted, "leave her alone!" I squirmed in my seat, the handcuffs digging into my skin as I yelled, "Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!"

McCreary stared at me, "I won't hurt her if you tell me who the hell you are."

The knife almost touched her skin, "Please! I'm begging you! We've told you, over and over again, that we woke up like you, to see the Earth burning. Please don't do this, don't hurt her."

Emori looked it me and calmly said, tears in her eyes, "Its okay, John. Don't give into him."

The knife pressed into her arm and she held back a scream, I yelled, "Please! Stop! You don't want to hurt her. Please. Not her, I'm begging you."

Another cut into her arm, a tear falling and a scream kept locked away, I begged, "Please! Stop! Stop hurting her. Hurt me. Hurt me-"

"Just tell me the truth." McCreary emotionlessly said.

The guard lifted up Emori's shirt, going to cut across her stomach, "No!" I yelled, "You can't! Stop, please, she's pregnant!"

The guard stopped in his tracks and looked at McCreary, he looked at the guard and then at me and then at Emori. McCreary shook his head, "He's lying."

I felt everyone's eyes on me, "I'm not. She is. She's pregnant. A couple months. Please don't hurt her. Don't hurt her or our baby. Please."

McCreary looked at Emori, who had her head down and I saw tears rolling from her cheeks, McCreary snapped, "Is it true?"

Emori nodded, and croaked, "Yes, its true. I'm pregnant."

I looked at McCreary, "Do a pregnancy test if you don't believe us. We're not lying. Not about anything. And if you don't believe us, hurt me. Not her."

McCreary looked at the guard, "Take these back to their cells, but keep Emori here. Send in a Nurse."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving without her."

McCreary dead-eyed me, "What I say goes. You have no choice. And if you are lying, then I will kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the rumours was that somebody would be pregnant in season 5 in space, and since its predicted that all the girls on the Ark were given some sort of contraceptive that lasts until they’re ready to have a child (idk), I figured it would be Emori.


	7. Sacrifice

**_ Miller _ **

The door opens to our room and she shuts it quietly behind her. She walks over to the chest of drawers and stands in front of the mirror, she rests her palms on the chipped wood and stares down at the scratches surface, her fiery hair falling over her face and hiding her hollow green eyes.

 

I want to reach out and hold her, but I don't. The morning is too cold and she needs her space to burn. I snuggle further into my blankets, covering my nose and hoping she still thinks I'm asleep like every morning she does this. I feel her pain, I do. She has no control over her people, none. She has to calm the commander. She has to obey orders she doesn't agree with. We all do. But it's worse for her, way worse.

 

She lifts her head to look at herself in the mirror, the candle light glowing against her pale skin, but even in the dim lighting, her bags are visible. Her top is baggy, all of our clothes are. We're all hungry but none of us want to eat again. She lifts a frail hand to her cheek and wipes a tear away. She sniffs up and stands back up. She looks herself in the eyes and wipes both cheeks with both hands.

 

She turns. I close my eyes.

 

Her boots creep over to the bed, she tries to be quiet as always. But I'm pretty sure all of the Captain's Quarters are awake from Octavia's screams. We just pretend not to be. You'd think we be used to it by now, after Five Years. The first year was fine, peaceful. But after the beginning of the Dark Year, things are broken. But we still keep moving. We keep plowing onwards. We have no choice. Octavia won't let us give up and I'm thankful for that. Many hated her at first, those were the first to sacrifice their lives for us. _Sacrifice_...

 

She sits on the edge of the bed and kicks off her boots. She lifts up the duvet and turns on her side, moulding her body with mine. Her head under my chin, her back hugging my stomach, her knees tangled with mine, our cold feet touching. I move my arm over her and open my eyes. Her hair covers the pillows, her fingers intertwine with mine. Her hands are cold. Her feet are cold. But inside, she's warm. She's a fire. And I cling to her for warmth. I didn't think I could love again after I found out Brian was left behind. I didn't think I could be happy again after Octavia stopped Cooper's plans to take over the farm. I watched Octavia butcher grounder and sky person to stop Cooper taking over, to stop riots and to bring peace. Violence brought peace, how? Fear? I'm not sure. But now, me and Cooper are her generals. We would die for Octavia. She keeps us going. She has sacrificed the most for us, she has sacrificed morals and _herself_ for us. I hope when Bellamy comes down he understands. I hope he can save her. I hope he can save us all.

 

* * *

 

Blood.

 

The cage lines with blood and last life is taken. A traitor stands before Octavia, she sits on her throne, blood plastered on her forehead. I stand on her right, Cooper on my left. On Octavia's left stands Gaia and Indra. The traitor throws his bloodied axe on the ground and kneels before Octavia. She taps her fingers on the arms of her chair as she always does. The crowd falls silence and waits for her to break it.

 

Octavia scanned the crowds. Octavia examined the three dead bodies on the floor. Octavia watched the streams of blood forming into one giant puddle. Octavia laid her gaze on the knelt down man before her. “You have committed crimes against WonKru.” She stated, her voice deadly.

 

My eyes found _hers_ in the crowd, she stood right behind the kneeling soldier, her fingers on the metal chicken wire, the candlelight and shadows dancing on her face. She swallowed, taking in the blood. She hated this. She always seeked Mercy. But I don’t think Octavia’s willing. We’re desperate.

 

“You were conspiring with your comrades to rebel. Yes?” Octavia questioned, but it was all to tease the traitor. He refused to look at her. “Now they sacrifice themselves at your blade.” Octavia continued. “Now, you must choose. You are wonkru or you are the enemy of wonkru. Choose.”

The traitor looked around. He looked at the dead bodies around him. He looked at the blood on his hands. He looked to the chicken wire, his eyes searching for someone. He looked at Octavia, begging, “I have family. Please. We know the dark Year is coming back. We’re never getting out of here, are we?”

Voices started to whisper and I shifted unsteadily. Tensions were rising, that was true. People were becoming hopeless and wanted to take care of their own fates. Some suicides had started to emerge, the first sacrifices of the second dark year. They wondered if the first dark year was even worth it. They wondered if any of us would see daylight again. We all felt it. But Octavia kept hopeful, or at least pretended to be. She even lied to the people. She told them it’d been less time than what it actually was and anyone who disagreed, they fought in the pit and died. Survival, right? But we’re starting to question if it’s even worth it.

 

Octavia raised her hand and the whispers stopped. “I know things are hard right now, but the end is almost near. Bellamy is on his way to help us and we just need a little sacrifice to help us. But none of that is your concern.” Octavia looked out at her people, “I know news has traveled about Bára and Edvard Kom Wonkru has reached you. But their sacrifice is important to us. They gave themselves to us so that we could live. Omon gon oson.”

The crowd chanted, “Omon gon oson.”

 

Octavia looked back at the traitor, his eyes were wide in fear. “Now, I asked you a question. You are wonkru or the enemy of wonkru. Choose.”

The traitor swallowed and continued to plea, “I just murdered my friends for you. Does that not prove my loyalty?”

Octavia stood up, “No!” She yelled, making the crowd jump back. She yelled, “They are not _friends_! They are the _enemy_ of wonkru!” She marched to the edge of the balcony and stared down at the traitor. “You make a choice now. If you value your life, your family, then your decision is made. Your family is _our_ family. I will say this one last time, you hear me?” She paused. She took in a deep breath and then yelled, “YOU ARE WONKRU OR THE _ENEMY_ OF WONKRU. _CHOOSE_!!!”

The traitor looked at his family behind the chickenwire and then back at Octavia. “I am wonkru.” He muttered.

Octavia snarled, “I can’t hear you. Louder!”

“I AM WONKRU!” He yelled.

 

Octavia smiled and walked back to her chair, she sat down in her chair. The crowd waited patiently. The tension could be cut with a knife. Octavia nodded, “I am glad you feel that way. However, your deliberation in your answer makes me question your sincerity-“

“Please-“

“SILENCE!” Octavia yelled, “I am talking.” The traitor let a tear roll down his cheek, Octavia tilted her head on one side, “You fight again tomorrow. If you survive, we’ll see how deep your loyalty is.”

The traitor looked up and two guards came in, they grabbed his arms and pulled him up, he screamed and pleaded. “Please! I am wonkru! I am wonkru! I am wonkru! Please! I have family! Please!” The crowd remained silent as his screams faded.

 

Octavia stood up, she walked to the balcony and put her hands together. “Now, we honour the dead. Our victory stands on the back of their sacrifice. And even though they betrayed Wonkru, they still make great sacrifice for us.” She paused, “Omon gon oson.”

My lips moved with the crowds and my eyes laid sorrowfully and sympathetically on _hers_ , watching her red lips mouth, “Omon gon oson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miller is Bi in this story as I feel there is a lack of bisexual men in social media. 
> 
> I also hope you like the insight into The Bunker I have provided. I didn’t fully understand why the pits stayed open in the bunker when the dark year was supposedly the second year into being in the bunker, so I made an explanation. The second year is where the culling/cannibalism happened and after that they shut. But then in the sixth year they reopened due to suicide and the fear of not leaving. I also feel most people would’ve stopped committing crimes after the dark year. But maybe start again during the sixth year due to the fear of not leaving.


	8. Fake

**_ Clarke _ **

 

I'd been watching the huge ship for days and nothing had changed. Nothing. It wasn't a small ship either, it was probably the size of the ark, probably thousands of people in there. But yet nobody had come out. Eligius Coorperation. That's what it was. And at one side read: Gagarin Prison Transport. Whatever it was, I didn't trust it. If I didn't have Madi, I would investigate, especially with the fear that Bellamy may actually be on there and probably as a prisoner.

 

But why had nobody come out? Do they not know that Earth is habitable? What exactly is going on in there? Are these people good or are they bad? Will I have to wake up the devil in me? Because I really don't want to. I don't want to become the person who chose who lived and who died. I don't want that responsibility again. But if anybody hurt Madi, I would kill them. Madi is my everything.

 

Madi is like a little sister or a daughter to me, i can't bare to think about what I'd do if she died. I'd kill. I'd murder anybody that hurt her. And I couldn't live without her. And I mean it. I thought losing Finn and Lexa and my dad was hard, but losing Madi - no way. It kills me just thinking about it. She's precious.

 

I hear her snores as she naps in the Rover. I'm sat watching the ship as the sun begins to set. It's beautiful, but my stomach churns as I stare at the ship. I'm afraid to radio Bellamy incase it puts him in danger. But I do desperately want to hear his voice. I'd give anything to hear him. Anything.

 

I'd give anything to hear from anyone. Hear a sarcastic comment from Murphy or to feel my mother's embrace. She doesn't even know that I'm here. In a way it's a good thing because at least she doesn't think I'm dead. I know how much it would kill me to lose Madi and I'm sure my mum would feel the same if she thought I was dead. Look what it did to Jaha. I hate to say it, but sometimes I even miss him.

 

I miss Wells. I pushed him to the back of my mind. But I miss my best friend. I miss playing chess with him. I hope he knew how much I loved him. I hope he didn't die thinking I hated him for something he didn't do. I loved him but it's too late to tell him. I know now to tell the people I love that I love them before it's too late. I've lost so many people, but I've grieved for them now, properly. But I don't think my heart can take grieving for anyone else. But nothing ever comes easy in this world and I am afraid.

 

Afraid to be a killer again...

 

"Clarke?" Madi yawned as she sat up, she looked so cute when she was sleepy.

I smiled at her as she came and sat next to me by the fire, "Yes, my little Nitblida?"

Madi leaned her head on shoulder and I put an arm around her, "Any news?" She asked me.

I looked at the ship and softly said, putting on a fake smile, "None, but I'm sure that they'll be friendly, they're probably scared of the radiation. But we'll see them soon."

Madi nodded, and then she looked up at me, "What about Bellamy?"

I masked the pain of his name and what I thought: that he was their prisoner, "He must still be in space. Raven must still be working out how to get down or maybe Emori is having a child and they need to wait until it's old enough to come down."

Madi nodded, "What do you think they'd call it?"

I pulled her into a hug, I needed her comfort, I hated lying to her, but I wanted her to always be hopeful and see the positive, and maybe what I was saying is true, "I don't know. What would you call your baby?"

Madi had her arms wrapped around me as I cradled her, her voice was slightly muffle by my chest as she thoughtfully replied, "Maybe Lincoln because you told me Lincoln always fought for peace and was a warrior too. And wasn't that the name of a famous president, like the statue?"

I kissed the top of Madi's forehead, "Lincoln was a great warrior." I agreed, I then pulled away, my hands on her shoulders as I smiled, "I'm going to get you something to eat, you stay here."

Madi nodded and I gave her a final kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking into the forest.

 

* * *

 

The butterflies were out again, they were so beautiful and I hated killing them, but needs must. I found they were particularly attracted to the glowing blue roses so put them in a trap to draw them and as they come near, I close a jar on them. The other alternative is a bird, a mockingjay, they repeat tunes and sometimes words. I remember reading a story on the Ark called The Hunger Games, it's funny that these birds were actually like the ones in the book. They were pretty tasty too. I shot one down and tied it to my belt. I sighed. I was tired. And still fearful of the future. I still had some hope, but I decided it was probably delusional to assume the people were friendly. But then again, that's what the Grounders thought of us. And these people haven't hurt us yet, but maybe they think everybody died in Praimfaya. I don't even know if those people speak English. I just wish they'd come out already.

 

I stood up and started making my way back to camp. I drew closer I begun to hear voices. I crept to the Rover and pulled out my gun, creeping towards Madi. I heard a voice beg, "Please," an unfamiliar voice begged, "Just put your knife down. We can work something out, I-"

"Madi?" I called, Madi looked behind her and I  came running towards her, my rifle ready in my hands. I looked at the soldier in front of me 'Eligius' written on their breast. I didn't hesitate, I shielded Madi and fired my rifle shooting them dead. I ran up to his corpse and searched his body, taking his weapon and ammo, plus his radio, which was screaming: "Shots fired. Everybody come in."

 

I stood above the corpse and Madi stared at me, her eyes wide, but she didn't question my kill. I didn't even question it and I couldn't question myself right now either. For the first time, I chose my heart over my head.

 

"Come on, Madi, we need to go." I told her, taking her hand in mine as we quick walked through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I may not post next week because I’ve been trying to finish my other story and I’m planning on just posting chapters of that over the next week, so I may not post this story next week. Sorry.


	9. Breathe

**_ Jasper _ **

 

Sharp breath in, sweat on my forehead. I instinctively tried to bolt upright, feeling metal dig into my wrists, hearing it clang. I looked at my wrists, handcuffed to metal rails either side of a grey sheeted bed. I wore my 'Earth Day' shirt and baggy jeans. I scanned around the room, seeing a grey box, just long enough to fit a bed and wide enough to fit the bed and a bedside. The door sat opposite the bed side, at the foot of the bed.

 

Fear. Fear again. Where are my friends? Where am I? Earth? Grounder lair? Mountain? Some other terrifying place? All of my memories came flooding back to me, all of my pain in one instant and I felt my chest crushing me. Heart trying to break out, going quicker and quicker, blood thumping, hairs standing, palms sweaty, throat closing in. I couldn't move my hands to my throat, I could barely sit with my back against the bed headboard, feeling my eyes widen. I was choking. Wheezing. Fighting for breath. I tried to put my head between my legs, trying to hear Raven telling me everything's okay and to just keep breathing, counting the numbers, counting the stars.

 

But there are no stars. There is no Raven.

 

My hands begun to shake with the fear, feeling the metal rubbing and rubbing and rubbing into my wrists.

 

A voice tried to crackle through the Panic, "Breath! Jasper! Breath!"

An unfamiliar voice instructed and I raised my head, scanning the room, trying to find the person. I found a camera pointing at me in the right corner above the door.

 

"Where am I?" I managed to grunt through the pain, "Where the fuck am I? Where's my friends? I can't breathe. I can't-" I tried to breath, in and out but the black dots were creeping in. I knew I wasn't dying, logically. But in the mist of the panic, it was hard to recognise that this was just a panic attack and not the end.

 

"Help me." I begged, feeling a tear roll down my cheek, "Please."

 

I heard raised voices coming from behind the door and then suddenly it opened and shut behind a woman. A woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair just above the shoulder, she wore a black beanie, black vest top and black sport leggings with black military boots. In her hand, which had black painted fingernails, held a glass of water. She walked over to the bedside and placed it down. She then pulled out a key from a back pocket and leant over the bed, undoing the cuff around my left hand.

 

She smiled at me, sitting down on the bedside table, "Breath in and make sure the air reaches the bottom of the stomach and pushes it out, then exhale. Okay?"

I nodded, placing my free hand on my chest watching the girl's eyes as I followed her instructions and the room stopped spinning and the black dots faded from view.

 

"Where are my friends?" I asked her, my voice gravelly.

The girl looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap, she fiddled with a ring on her index finger, she then looked back up at me, smiling, "They're fine, just being processed like you-"

"Processed?" I cut her off, I wanted to be welcomed by her swirling chocolate eyes, but the walls told me not to trust her or anyone else, "We've already been processed, months ago. What was all the flashing lights? And the gas? Who are you?" I questioned, feeling the panic starting to rise again, but I kept breathing, I wouldn't let my body betray me.

"I understand that you're confused and scared," the girl soothed, "but you need to remain calm. There's been a change in leadership and that means certain people have to be re-processed."

"Can I see them? M-my friends? Can I see them?" I pushed, feeling suspicious and becoming increasingly aware of the camera watching us in the corner of the room. As much as this woman feels trustworthy and warm, as desperate as I am to believe she's a slither of good amongst evil, I have to listen to the memories screaming at me from the Mountain and my gut telling me something is off.

 

The girl shifted uncomfortably and raised her hand to her ear, clearly we weren't the only two people involved in this conversation. She got to her feet and stood against the wall opposite me, "You will see them soon, you have to trust me."

I protested, "Trust you? How can I trust you? You've handcuffed me to a bed and locked me away from my friends. You avoided my questions - I don't even know your name! How can I trust you?"

The girl seemed to get a little frustrated, I couldn't tell if it was with me or the voice in her ear. She looked towards the camera, glaring quickly, before locking her eyes on mine, "You can trust _me_." She then turned her back on me and headed towards the door, her hand on the door handle and her body turned towards me as she pulled it open, "Skye. I'm called Skye."

 

* * *

 

**_ Skye _ **

 

The door shut behind me and of course McCreary stood waiting for me, right outside the door. An inch between me and him, my back pressed against the door, yet another person could walk right through the other side of him. Intimidation, that was his way.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He hissed at me, brown eyes glaring at me.

I folded my arms, staring him back down, “Helping.”

“Helping?” He retorted, “Making little friends? He can trust you, can he? Can _we_?”

“Diyoza seems to think so.” I snapped right back, “And Diyoza gave me him. Your method isn’t working, mine will.”

McCreary raged, he hated that he was failing, “You haven’t gotten results yet, Skye-“

“Neither have you and it’s been a week.” I challenged, “Seems Torture might not be the best way to learn from our new friends.”

McCreary raised his hands to either side of me, pinning me to the wall, I didn’t flinch, “Well, we’ve got a new lead.” He growled, “The girl is pregnant after all-“

“Diyoza won’t let you hurt a kid,” I cut him off, “And I thought that would be too far for even you.”

McCreary flashed his teeth, “We don’t have to hurt her, the boy will break at the threat of hurting her-“

“Or he’ll call your bluff.” I cockily said, “You can’t win like this. Violence, torture - if they were on Earth before the radiation wave, I bet they survived that and more.”

McCreary laughed, standing back up and folding his arms, “So what, we have tea and cakes and chat about our lives? Maybe gossip about our latest crushes and paint our nails?” He thought he was hilarious, “No.” he barked, “That shit won’t work. They haven’t met me and every man has his price. They will bend.” He moved his lips to my ear, “Like _Riley_.”

 

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth as he stood back up. They had taken Riley for over a week now, I didn’t know if she was dead or alive. I couldn’t imagine the things McCreary would do to her, I didn’t want to imagine. Diyoza told me she’ll be safe as long as I help, I told her I wouldn’t hurt them. So she told me to find another way, so I guess it’s Good Cop, Bad Cop between me and McCreary. God, I hope I win.

 

McCreary winked at me as leant back up, before turning and sauntering away. I haven’t killed anybody, that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because I know how to fly spaceships and I’m also a hacker. But I will kill, I’ll kill McCreary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a very long while since I updated this story, I have been busy with college work and I kinda lost motivation to write.
> 
> However, I have decided to write something every single day, whether it be a sentence, paragraph or whole chapter. Hopefully this means I will be posting more, however, I am also working on a few non-fanfic stories behind the scenes, which means I may not necessarily be writing this story everyday, meaning I have no post schedule. I do hope to complete this story and be starting the sequel to this story by the time Season 6 comes out, so please stick around if you like.
> 
> Thank you, happy 20bi-teen :-)


	10. Fingertips

**_ Murphy _ **

 

It's been 2,206 days since Praimfaya, seven days since they took Emori. Seven days locked in this cell, except from when they take us out to torture us. My eyes are heavy, fists and torso bloody. I sit staring at the door, nobody ever comes. Nobody walks these halls except when it's Torture time. I can't take it. I'm trapped In here and they're hurting Emori and my baby. My precious baby.

 

I don't believe in God, but if there's one, please keep them safe.

 

* * *

 

**_ Bellamy _ **

 

I sat with my back pressed against the window into Raven's cell, my legs to my chest. My arms hugged my knees, my head against the glass, staring out the window of the corridor. I was tired. So tired. Worried too, Octavia should've  come for us by now, but it's been too long. I question if these savages and us are all that's left. I even question if maybe we all should've stayed behind, not just Clarke. Is any of this even worth it?

 

The door opened.

 

I was too numb to even care, but I still raised my fist to knock on the window behind me as a girl stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Her brown eyes looked guilty and she dipped her head to the floor. I remained still; I was exhausted, beaten and bruised - I couldn't fight even if I wanted to.

 

She held a tray in her hands with a cup on it and a bowl as well as a cloth. "May I sit next to you?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

She sighed and slowly walked over, placing the tray on the left of me, I saw the bowl full of steaming pink water and the cup filled with normal water.

She looked at the window and smiled a sad smile, "Your friend is watching us."

I said nothing.

 

She sat on the bed with the tray between us, I raised an eyebrow, "No cuffs?"

She shook her head as she grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the water, saying, "No cuffs." She squeezed the cloth as it dripped, she raised it to my cheek and I winced as she wiped my torn skin.

I watched her eyes, they were soft and pained, "So are you good cop?"

She remained silent as she re-wet her cloth and wiped my other cheek with it.

"Where's the rest of our friends? Where's Emori?" I asked, my tone level, monotone almost.

 

Again, silence.

 

She instead instructed, "Take your top off, I need to wipe your Torso."

I put my knees down and let my arms dangle by my sides, "I'm not doing anything you say."

She rolled her eyes and put her fingers on the hem of my bloody, sweat-soaker grey vest top, her fingers brushing me as she lifted it off of me, throwing it on the floor.

 

She dipped the cloth in the water again, wiping it over the wounds on my stomach, making me flinch. These were much more painful. She made small talk, "I visited your friend a few minutes ago, she has scars on her bicep, know how she got them?"

I shrugged, “You tell me, you’re the people with the knives.”

She didn’t look up at me, ignoring me as she kept lightly dabbing my wounds and pressed, her voice still delicate, "What happened to her leg?"

I shrugged.

She wiped over my arms, despite there not being any damage on them. She then wiped the cloth over my neck, "I'm sorry." She muttered.

I looked at her, "Being nice won't change our answers." I stated, my tone quiet, but assertive, "We woke up when you did, Five Years, One Month and One Week ago."

She searched my eyes, before standing up. She looked at Raven through the glass, her right hand reached into her pocket.

 

White noise blasted through the room, my hands flew to my ears, pain shooting through my head, she leaned to me, whispering through the noise, "Emori is safe and so is Jasper, I'll protect him."

She stood back up and the noise ceased. The room seemed to spin a little, my head still banging as she turned around, picking up my shirt and leaving for a second, before returning to the doorway with a new vest top and throwing at me. Then she was gone.

 

She'll protect Jasper? Why is she helping us?

 

I suddenly felt my face itching like crazy and so did my torso. I immediately stood up to see Raven itching the same, but as I looked at her bare skin, her wounds seemed to be vanishing. It felt like my skin was burning, ripping off - but as I looked down, the blood was disappearing and the skin coming together, almost as if it was never cut.

 

Why is she helping us?

 

* * *

 

**_ Murphy _ **

 

I stared at the door, my shirt off, wrapped around my knuckles, I had to try something. I got off of my bed and pressed my face against the glass, seeing a woman leaving Bellamy’s cell and heading to mine. I stood behind the door, material ready.

 

The door handle turned.

 

The door opened.

 

I moved my hands apart as the girl stepped inside, I came from behind her, pulling her body against mine as my shirt wrapper around her throat.

She put her hands to her neck, "Please, don't!"

"Where is Emori?!" I yelled, ignoring her.

She coughed, "Please-"

"Why aren't there more guards?!" I asked, feeling panicked, this girl wasn't in the usual uniform and usually more than one guard came. "Who are you?"

"Skye." She answered, "And I'll take you to Emori if you let me go."

My brow furrowed, "Why? Why now?"

"Trust me." Skye said, "Please."

 

I thought for a second, easing off of the material around her neck so she could breathe but still remained close to my body. “How can I trust you?”

Skye kept her fingertips on the shirt, “Jasper is safe, and I just helped Bellamy and Raven. McCreary is the asshole torturing you, but Diyoza is in charge. I’ll take you to her.”

“Why?” I snapped.

Skye pleaded, “Because I want to help you; what they’re doing is wrong. Please.”

 

I looked around my room, and glanced out of my cell door, still no more guards. I removed my shirt from her throat and she turned to face me, rubbing her neck as she did so. “Take me to her.”

 

* * *

 

This place was a maze as we walked down corridor after corridor, up and down stairs. I had no idea where we were going but eventually we came to a door at the top of some stairs. Skye pulled out a card and scanned it, the door slid open.

 

Inside as I stepped inside, big windows revealed the earth surrounding us, green forests and trees. I froze, taking it in.

 

We were on Earth.

 

In front of the windows were consoles of maps and thermal detectors, radius’s and weapon control. All kinds of technology Raven would love to get her hands on.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A female voice said as I looked to the left of me. A woman stood wearing a black t-shirt and camouflage cargo trousers with big steel-toe boots. She had a scar on her throat and long light brown hair tied up, her hands behind her back and I noticed her stomach popping out.

 

I was still stunned but I managed to demand, my tone flat, “Where’s Emori?”

The woman smiled at me, “Straight to the point, I like it.” She turned to face me, “I’m Diyoza, you must be John.”

 

Skye walked past me, standing in the middle of us, but a foot back so not to block our view of one another.

 

The room was tense, quiet.

 

Skye broke the tension, “Where’s McCreary?”

Diyoza kept her eyes on me, “Hunting.” She said but there was a glint in her eye that suggested it wasn’t food he was hunting.

The room fell silent again, Skye fidgeted with her hands in my peripheral vision, Diyoza remained watching me, waiting for me to make a move.

 

I repeated my question, “Where is Emori?”

Diyoza took a step forward, walking towards two leather chairs in the middle of the room with a wooden side table in between them, their backs to us and facing the window. “Come sit.”

I stood for a second, thinking carefully before nodding and sauntering over to the seat.

 

We sat facing the view, Diyoza told Skye, “Go get us tea and Emori.”

Skye nodded, “Yes.” And off she vanished.

It was just me and Diyoza, she sat with her fingers interlocked, hands in her lap, over her protruding stomach, she smiled, “One hundred years and Eight Months pregnant.” She stated, “Shame the Guinness Book of Records doesn’t exist anymore, I doubt anyone will ever beat that.”

I felt on edge, like she was testing me and I wished I’d payed more attention in History class, so I remained silent.

Diyoza kept studying me, “I’m sorry about the cuts, McCreary prefers a more heavy-handed approach. Skye, however, is softer. She’s treating Jasper well.”

I kept silent.

Diyoza eyed me up before continuing, her tone more firmer, “You have two options. Option One: You tell me all about this world, all the death and destruction you have seen and all the possible inhabitants and I offer you a chance to live like a King. You can rebuild this world with me, a future for both of our children with schools and safety.” She smiled at me.

I looked down at my bruised hands, it felt like she had me by the balls but could I really sell my friends out? Could I even trust Diyoza after she beat us? “What’s the other option?” I asked, my tone not giving anything away.

Diyoza raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Option Two is, we get our information a different way, a nasty, more vicious way. There will be no safety for you or your wife.”

 

“Diyoza!” A voice suddenly yelled as a soldier barged into the room behind us.

Diyoza and myself both stood up to see the panting soldier holding a walkie-talkie in his hands, “Diyoza, we got her. We got the girl!”

Diyoza nodded, “Great work, I’ll be there in two.”

The soldier nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Diyoza looked at me, “Choose quickly, John.” She followed the soldier and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone with the world at my fingertips.

 

What shall I do? Put me and Emori first, sending my friends to the wolves? Or fight again?

 

But most importantly: Who have they found? Octavia?... Or Clarke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, I hope you like it


	11. Warning

_ Clarke _

 

"We can't stay here forever, Clarke." Madi quietly whispered as she sat on the couch of the mini-bunker, similar to the one me and Finn found all them years ago; it turns out our little hideaway wasn't the only one. Now me and Madi hide away whilst the enemy tears down our home. And Madi's right, we can't stay here. Food we stockpiled, just in case a storm arises, is running out after seven days. I also question the safety of the bunker and how long it will take the enemy to stumble upon us; they're already close as I peer through the glass in the hatch, to see the sun setting of Day 2,205.

 

I looked back at Madi, who was drawing something in a hundred year old sketch pad with old pencils, "We'll be safe, I promise, Madi."

Madi just stared at me, pencil in her hand, "Clarke," she cautiously said, "What if Bellamy's on that ship?"

I looked away from her, panic rising inside of me as she said what had been playing on mind. I should've taken that soldier back with me instead of killing him, I used my heart instead of my head. I shouldn't have. But it's hard, having to protect Madi, trying to separate what's right and wrong.

 

Bellamy, it's been so long. I miss him. We're a team.

 

I miss Octavia too. I wonder how she's doing, I wonder if she's following her heart or head. I wonder if she found a way to keep peace, without blood shed. It's what Lincoln would've wanted.

 

I wonder if she sees Lincoln like I see Lexa. I wonder if all of them: Lexa, Lincoln, Finn, Wells... Dad, if they all look down on us and if they're proud or turning in their graves. I hope they know I tried to change. I hope they know I truly never wanted it to come to this.

 

"Madi, you should sleep." I tell her, walking over to her couch, and moving the paper and pencils further back along the coffee table as I sit on the edge of it, facing her.

Madi looks at me, brow furrowed and stubbornly saying, "It's still light outside."

I put a hand on her cheek, "Madi," I softly but firmly repeated, "You should sleep, the sun is setting."

She searched my eyes before listening, she laid on her side, across the couch and I pulled a blanket over her, which was in a ball at the end of the sofa. She rested her head on her hands and I kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Madi."

"Where are you going?" She quickly asked before I could stand up.

I felt my heart beating fast, but kept my tone relaxed and soft, "I'll be back when you wake, Madi. We need food and I'm going to get us some." I white-lied. I got up off of the coffee table and walked round to the hatch, Madi still watching me, I grabbed my rifle and bow and arrow as well as tucking my knife in my belt, I looked at Madi, "If I'm not back by morning, you have a bow and arrow and a knife, stay hidden and safe. We will meet again."

Madi nodded, "I love you, Clarke."

I smiled as I put my hands on the ladder, "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Arrow flew through the air taking out one guard immediately, I still kept cover behind a large rock. I looked around the forest and saw I was alone. I scurried through the grass to the corpse, I tied his arms and feet together  and proceeded to drag him across the floor, dragging him away from the bunker, dragging him for miles. When I reached a far away distance, I attached the ropes around his feet to a larger rope and climbed a tree, hoisting him up as a warning for all to see. I repeated this deep into the night, and then I circled back, lighting them on fire. A Warning.

 

The last soldier to die, I kept his radio and heard the yells of "Man-down, man-down." And the "watch your backs" and "Any targets spotted?"

 

I hid amongst the shrubbery, in the woodland where me and Madi sat when the ship landed, watching the soldiers patrolling with flashlights and machine guns. All of them agitated and mostly male.

 

I tried to listen in but I had no idea if any of my friends were aboard that ship, and even if they were, there was one entrance in and one entrance out, I would never get inside the fortress. And all the windows were one-way, looking out at the world and nothing being able to see in. It was a mystery box.

 

The majority of soldiers had split up, notified of the fires and searching frantically for human life, a handful guarded the entrance. I would risk everything going in there - everything. But it was my only hope of rescuing Octavia and possibly finding Bellamy.

 

Adrenaline surged through my veins as I left my log and headed to the Rover. I slammed the car door as I sat in the drivers seat, key in hand. I had no idea how they hadn't seen it yet, it wasn't exactly hidden. But never mind that, I turned the key in the ignition, the Rover rumbled quietly. I had no time to consider how loud the world was again, filled with violence and the hums of electricity and chatter. Since the ship landed, my paradise ended and the time for thinking ceased.

 

* * *

 

My headlights lit up the soldiers, rain falling down around us, and the sun just coming up. I dead eyed them as they suddenly stood to attention, guns aimed at me and them yelling: "Who are you? Get out the truck, slowly. State your business."

 

I grabbed the radio I'd stolen, glaring atthe soldiers, though they would barely be able to see me through the fog lights. Octavia's words rang in my head: "My name is Clarke Griffin and you have something I want."

 

Day 2,206.

 

* * *

 

My fingers tapped on the steering wheel, it had been minutes since I'd announced my presence, a soldier had radioed through to the person in charge and I was waiting for them to appear. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I could feel sweat seeping through my palms. I was nervous, waiting. Praying that I hadn't just given myself to the wolves and that I haven't just killed both me and Madi in a single error.

 

The door to the ship opened.

 

I held my breath.

 

My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

 

Two soldiers walked out of the door, standing in front of the line of soldiers, facing me. On the left stood a man with black hair, shaved on one side and the meanest brown eyes. On the right stood a woman, her light brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, her blue eyes looked as though they locked on mine, unnerving me and I had to remind myself the lights were still blinding, covering me. Both soldiers wore sandy camo cargo pants and a matching sandy bullet proof vest over a white t-shirt.

 

The woman picked up a radioed and announced, “This is Captain Diyoza, Ms Griffin. I have already noted the twelve men you have murdered, strung up and set on fire. I should gun you down right now, so tell me, Why are you here?”

I grabbed my radio in my left hand, still holding the steering wheel in my right, “I already told you: you have something I want. And,” I paused, “I have something you _need_.”

Diyoza nodded, “And what exactly do we ‘ _need_ ’?” She didn’t let me respond, “We already have shelter, food, land, people, weapons. Weapons that could obliterate you in seconds, and you know this. So I think the question is: what do _you_ need, Ms Griffin?”

I kept my tone assertive, “I’ve been watching your people, all I see are mercenaries and killers. Your ship is full of unreliable prisoners. Let me ask you this: do you have doctors? Engineers?” I paused for a second and then laid my final offer, “Even if you don’t need those people, I have something more valuable than that: _Information_.” I let my words hang for a second, everyone was quiet, listening, “I can tell you how the world ended-“

“We already know how it-“

“You only know how it ended the first time, I can tell you how it ended the second _and_ the third time. I can tell you what berries are safe and which berries will inject toxic radiation through your bloodstream and kill you in seconds. I can tell you about the giant gorillas and the worms that crawl inside open wounds and eat you from the inside out. This world is full of horrors you can’t possible imagine and I can tell you how to survive it. You _need_ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)
> 
> I don’t know if those that ‘bookmark’ get updated when I post/edit chapters because I did edit the tags earlier and idk if you got notified of that.
> 
> If you’re wondering what I’ve decided to go with for the ships, you can check the tags, but I’ll write it here:  
> \- Clarke/Octavia  
> \- Bellamy/Raven  
> \- Jasper/Skye  
> \- Murphy/Emori  
> \- Miller/Celosia (for now)
> 
> I’m also thinking of posting a Harry Potter/The 100 fanfic, if you would be interested let me know?


	12. Princess

**_ Bellamy _ **

 

I sat with my back against the wall separating me and Raven again, as I did every day since we'd woken up in here. I was still in shock at Skye helping us, I was even more taken aback when she quickly opened the door to my cell roughly an hour after she left it. She shut the door hastily behind her, black rucksack facing me as she peered through the glass as she reached up towards the far left as she placed something on the camera.

 

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up, feeling myself being pulled into the whirlwind of panic Skye had brought in with her.

She turned to look at me and grabbed my arm, "You and Raven need to come with me, now."

I took my arm back and folded it, staring at her, "Why?"

Skye reaches for me again, but I dodged her hand, "There's no time for this!" She yelled, "You have to go!"

I shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me why."

Skye's nostrils flared, "I'll explain on the way-"

"No." I cut her off, demanding, "Why?"

 

Skye sighed, frustrated, "If you stay here, you will die. They don't need you anymore."

I nodded slowly, "Okay. And what about the others? Monty, Harper? Murphy and Emori? Jasper?"

Skye shrugged, "They will be fine. If Murphy is smart, he will accept Diyoza's deal and him and Emori will be safe. Monty is useful and I will take care of Jasper. But you and Raven, you need to come with me."

I nodded, "Fine, take me to Raven. But you need to tell me why, what's changed?"

 

Skye nodded, turning round and opening the door, I followed her. We turned right out of my cell and she opened a door with her keycard, we then turned 180 into a door next to the one we came through. Through there, we entered another prison corridor. Skye opened Raven's cell.

 

Raven sat on her bed, worried. Skye walked over to her and took off her rucksack, handing Raven her leg brace. "Be quick." Skye stated.

Raven nodded, hastily pulling it on, looking at me, "What's happening, Bell?"

Skye zipped up and threw her rucksack back on and rushed passed me, I shrugged, "I have no clue."

Raven jumped up off of the bed, meeting me in the doorway, hugging me.

 

We followed Skye through corridor after corridor, she explained, "There's a hatch on the very lowest level, you can leave through there, it'll be tight, but at least you'll live."

"You still haven't said what's happened." I stated, growing more and more agitated.

Skye kept rushing through, the ship was awfully quiet in this area, I expected it to be busier. We reached a lift and entered, Skye explained, "This girl showed up in a four by four, telling Diyoza she'll tell her everything she knows about this place in exchange for Diyoza giving her 'what she wants' but she hasn't stated what. And either way, you become useless because if she gives Diyoza info because then there's no point in torturing you, so McCreary will kill you."

 

"Wait," I said, turning to face Skye, Raven stood slightly behind me on my right, Skye on my left, "Who's the girl? Did you see her?" I felt anxious, what if it was Octavia? Diyoza would kill her on the spot, swords are nothing compared to guns and bombs that these people have. I felt sick, I couldn't leave, not if O was here.

"She wants us." Raven quietly said, but it was loud enough for both me and Skye to turn to look at her, Raven's eyes had become a little watery and distant, she repeated more firmly as she stared directly into Skye's eyes, "She wants us."

 

Before anyone could say anything, the lift suddenly jolted and came to an abrupt stop. Skye's eyes became panicked and she tried pressing the lowest floor level on the lift, practically spamming it, but the lift wouldn't budge. "Shit." Skye muttered and her hand reached to a gun tucked into her belt and hidden by her shirt.

 

I grabbed Raven's hand instinctively as we waited for the doors to open.

 

The door opened.

 

Blue eyes stared at us and so did the menacing brown eyes of McCreary.

 

Before McCreary could say anything, Diyoza jumped in, "Skye, I see you were listening to the radio, yes?"

Skye nodded, but it was obvious she was as tense as we were, debating whether or not this would be the death of us all, "Yeah." Skye managed to say.

Diyoza looked at me and Raven, "Well, I think me and McCreary can take these two to Ms Griffin from here, you need to go prepare the mining ship for take off, we have a job to do."

Skye nodded, "Yes."

 

_Ms_ _Griffin_.

 

I couldn't hear what they were saying, I barely heard or saw the gesture of Diyoza telling us to follow, I just felt Raven's hand tug me forward, following the backs of them.

 

Ms Griffin - _Clarke_? Could it really be her?

 

We left her.

 

We left her to die, alone and scared. And she's here? The girl who has haunted me, the girl I saw every night in my nightmares for three years, is here? How? Why?

 

* * *

 

The sun was brighter than what I'd remembered and I couldn't tell if it was the shock or the rays that were making the world seem blurred around me.

 

We stood at the top of the ship door, which formed a ramp down to the ground.

 

Breeze touched my face. Rain even spat at us.

 

I had dreamt of this for so long.

 

Raven still held my hand as we both locked onto the Rover parked at the bottom of the ramp, the glare of the sun preventing us from seeing her face.

 

Diyoza and McCreary waited behind us. Raven turned to look at me, "Bellamy..." she said, but didn't continue, she turned back to look at the Rover.

I reassuringly squeezed her hand, and whispered, “Together, Always."

 

We slowly walked down the ramp and as we reached the bottom, the driver door opened and slammed shut again. We both froze as we took her in: her blonde hair wavy, cut into a bob that finished just above the shoulder and was dyed red at the bottom. She wore a black leather jacket with added metallic shoulder pads and leather black bottoms with leather boots. She looked matured but still the princess we knew - a warrior princess if you will. Her blue eyes lit up slightly as she saw us but still had a hidden sadness within them.

 

She looked at us both, looked at our hands connected.

 

Guilt swarmed me and I let Raven's hand fall by her side. I felt Raven's heart sink with it.

 

The girl standing in front of us is a ghost. She died. We grieved for her, but here she stands. Somehow. My heart leaps forward as I see her, a stranger from my past. But I know she's not _my_ princess. I can't deny all the feelings I have for her are rushing back, but they don't compare to those I have for Raven.

 

My head spins.

 

It's like we have been stood here for a lifetime but only seconds have passed. And at the same time, it feels the last six years were a dream.

 

Raven said the first word, "It's nice to see you, Clarke."

Clarke smiled and a tear ran down her face, it was hard to tell it was happiness or sadness, she threw her arms around Raven, and then me, "I have missed you so much." She cried and she pulled from my arms quicker than I liked.

 

But there wasn't time to think, I had to snap back into reality, my voice hoarse, "W-Where's Octavia?"

Clarke looked at us, "Polis fell on top of the bunker, I tried so hard to get them out but the rocks wouldn't budge. Diyoza will get them out."

"Do you trust them?" I asked her, my heart being pulled in multiple directions and my head struggling to keep it all together.

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know, but this is our only option of rescuing them. I need you to do something for me."

I nodded, "Of course, anything."

Clarke pulled out a map from her pocket, as well as a sketch of a young girl that I had never seen before and a further list of instructions, "I need you to go here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "And I need you to find her, Madi. Tell her I sent you and tell her your names, she'll know who you are. And please, keep her safe."

Raven took the papers and Clarke also handed her the keys of the Rover.

"Who is she?" I asked her.

Clarke's eyes lit up in a way I'd never seen before, "Madi is a girl I found, she's, well, I guess she's my daughter. So please, keep her safe, at all costs. And once you've got her, make sure she's eaten and take her to Polis."

I nodded, "Okay, we will."

Clarke smiled at both me and Raven a final time, "We will meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing this story again, there are plenty more chapters to come. I can’t gurantee I will be keeping up this posting streak, but for now, it’s going good.


	13. Get Up

**_ Octavia _ **

 

I held my breath.

 

I was growing tired of this, of this facade. Old Octavia screamed inside of me, she screamed like a volcano, lava burning me from the inside out. I changed it. I forced the sadness and the grief from rain to acid, burning anyone who dared to touch me.

 

Silence.

 

My room was the only silent place in this prison. I hated what I had to do today, but I wouldn't back down. I can't back down. The walls will drip with blood and it doesn't matter if it's friend or foe.

 

You are Wonkru or the _enemy_ of Wonkru.

 

Octavia screamed at me to try one final time as I opened my eyes and met her staring at me in the mirror. Her eyes watery and vacant. She begged me to try, one last time.

 

Fuck.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain and reopened them to apply the war paint, caging Octavia up again.

 

* * *

 

Me and my soldiers, Miller, Cooper, Indra and Celosia marched to the Nursing station. I kicked the door down to find Abby in a corner, she immediately got to her feet, sweat pouring off of her forehead, skinny as ever and pale too. Cooper shut the door and we filed in, standing like a blockade to the door. I stood central, Miller and Celosia on my left, Indra and Cooper on my right. I raised my sword, pointing it at Abby, "It's not too late."

Abby stood shaking, pleading, "I told you it was-"

"I know." I cut her off, "I know it's you using. I know it's you eating our supply when we barely have enough left as it is."

Abby raked her hand through her messy hair, hands visibly shaking, "Then why are you taking Kane?" She screamed, "I took it! It was me! I stole the pills, I took them. Not Kane! Let him go!"

 

I felt my own heart pounding in my chest, she was right. I should be punishing her, but the truth is: an alive thief, who's a doctor is more valuable than Kane. And Kane was the one who confessed. He's been a traitor before, when we had to eat or die. He's the perfect culprit.

 

"You know I can't let him go." I stated, "It was one thing you taking pills for yourself, that we could have hidden but you had to start giving them out."

Abby looked down at the floor, "I'll stop, Octavia. I'll stop using and selling, I swear, ju-just let Kane go, okay?" She looked up at me, covering her mouth with a shaky hand as she cried, "Just let him go."

I shook my head, "I can't, Abby. Someone has to pay for this. And I can't set up someone for this, I can't frame someone. That's wrong-"

"Wrong?" Abby laughed cynically, "This whole place is wrong, Octavia. We're eating people. We're murdering people to eat-"

" _You_ told me we have to." I cut her off, "I asked you for a solution and _you_ told me this was the only way. Don't you dare try and blame _me_ for this. We all have to live with what we've done. Whether it be on the Ark, on the ground or down here. None of us are innocent, Abby."

 

Abby nodded her head, tears falling frantically. She looked up at me, weakly asking, "Why are you here, Octavia?"

I looked at Celosia, and nodded, she stepped forward, handing Abby and piece of paper and a pen. Abby took it, looking confused, I explained, "Write Kane a letter."

She held the paper in her hands, shaking almost frantically, she looked up at me, forehead creased, "What?"

I repeated, "Write Kane a letter. Encourage him to win; he's a fighter, Abby, he might win."

Abby cried again, "You mean I can't see him? I can't say goodbye?"

"We can't take any risks." Cooper answered for me.

Abby looked at her, "Risks?"

Cooper nodded, "You could give him a cowards death and avert justice."

Abby looked even more confused, "But why would I do that? Octavia's right, he could probably win this-"

" _If_ he would fight." Cooper cut her off and I turned my head to glare at her. Cooper apologetically bowed her head.

 

Abby stared at me, "What do you mean ' _if_ '? He has to fight."

I hated myself for this next bit, I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrists, handcuffing her right one to the bolted down table, she looked at me panicked, she started violently tugging her wrist, trying to break free. "Goodbye, Abby." I said to her, and turned my back, exiting the doctor's office to Abby's desperate cries, "Octavia! Octavia! Let me go! Let _Kane_ go! Octavia, you can't do this! You can't do this! You can't! You can't!"

 

I felt my knees buckle under me and Celosia grabbed me as I slumped against a corridor wall, tears in my eyes as Celosia grabbed my hand, "It's okay." She comforted me, taking my head to her chest and holding my head, "it's okay, Octavia, it's okay." The rest of them stood around us in a semi-circle as I cried.

 

* * *

 

The crowd roared as the enemy entered the pit. Kane staring at me, he looked like a deer in headlights as the three wolves taunted him. I sat in my chair, hands resting on the metal arms, still as I locked on to Kane. Gaia silenced the crowd: "Each of these four combatants have committed crimes against Wonkru. They are our enemies traitors to our people, traitors to our code of strength, unity, and honor but today one of you will be given a chance to once again be called brother or sister. However, first, you must survive. The only rule in this arena is, be the last. As always, as we invite death into this hall, we honour it. Omon gon oson."

The crowd repeated, "Omon gon oson."

 

The wolves claimed their weapons but Kane bowed down in the centre. I felt my eyes narrow and my nostril flare as I kept from seat and jumped over the balcony, landing in front Kane and drawing my sword. "Get up." I growled at him.

 

Kane stared at the blood river beneath us, there was pit fight before this one. A lot of people had started to rebel lately.

 

"Get up." I repeated.

He looked up at me, standing his ground.

The whole room was silent, "I won't say it again." I growled, "One last time, I said: Get-"

 

My voice cut off to the vibration of the ground above us shaking and a rock smashing onto the floor on the right of us. Drilling sounded and I looked up to the sky, seeing more and more rocks crumbling. Light starting to creep through.

 

We all stared up at it.

 

This was it.

 

We were getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was obviously based on the scene of Kane in the pit because of Abby’s drug addiction.
> 
> I decided that having Abby’s addiction was a good part of the plot, however I feel a lot of the fandom hold Octavia responsible for the cannibalism and the pits in Season 5, forgetting that Abby was the one who actually told Octavia to “make them” - so here I am highlighting both the internal conflict Octavia faced as well as Abby’s influence. 
> 
> Also, Gaia’s speech is actually what she said in the episode because I found the script and just copied it in.
> 
> Finally, I just wanted to say that I try and make Octavia’s chapters seem a little poetic, Especially when it comes to her inner thoughts as I feel Octavia is quite lost and poetry seems to fit I guess


	14. Oceans

**_ Clarke _ **

 

Boots squelched in an ocean of blood that thickly covered the floor of the darkness that I allowed to engulf me. My eyes blurred as they adjusted from the light and tried to accept the fact I was standing in the middle of all of my nightmares once again. My eyes quickly scanned the hundreds of faces that stared at me, all of their hungry eyes desperate and broken through the mesh of the metal fencing separating me from them.

 

"Clarke!" A voice gasped on the left of me, I turned my head to see a girl I once knew, but her eyes were lost and deadlier than ever. She was not my friend anymore as she stood with a blade pointed at a greying Kane, Who's beard couldn't hide the scars of this place. I turned around to see four faces staring at me, bearing a look of amazement to see me. Miller and Gaia stood at the front of the balcony, and a woman from the ark and a girl with fiery hair stood just behind them. The room was silent apart from the soldiers scaling down through the hole, bringing equipment to bust the door open. I questioned if perhaps the door should've stayed shut, fearing I had just unleashed Pandora's box.

 

Metal clinked and I looked back in Octavia's direction, seeing Indra pushing open a metal gate to the cage I stood in. Indra crossed the blood river to Octavia, standing behind Kane and dead-eying the three other Grounders that stood in the corners of the cage.

 

"Blodreina," Indra said, her words a whisper, but echoed through the derelict walls, "We wait for your command."

Octavia nodded, sheathing her sword and facing me, her eyes appeared to light a little, something I feared she hadn't experienced in a long while, "Clarke, we have waited for this day for so long. We thank you for coming for us, but I have to ask, who are these people and where is Bellamy and the others?"

 

I still felt gripped my the darkness, as if I'd stopped breathing by coming down here. I had to force myself to snap back into the reality, although I was unsure of what that was exactly, "Right." I sighed, struggling to think, "B-Bellamy is on the ground and these people are here to help you get out of here. They have equipment to break down the door from the inside, whilst a team on the ground are also shifting rocks. We thought it would be best to let you know we were rescuing you before we started mining." I explained, feeling every eye hooked on me, feeling the uneasiness of having the weight of the world on my shoulders again. I then added, "A couple of you can go back up with us now, if you'd like."

 

Indra spoke, "Blodreina, you should lead the way."

Octavia nodded, She then turned to see her people, "We have waited two-thousand, two hundred and six days for this moment. There have been times when we wondered if it would ever happen, but today is the day every single sacrifice we have made and every life lost so we could survive will be rewarded. As Heda Lexa Kom Trikru once said: Victory stands on the back of sacrifice and today, today, we are victorious. One last time, we honour those who died so we could live. Omon gon oson."

The crowd lowly repeated, almost ominous, "Omon gon oson." They roared to life as they began to chant, "Blod-rei-na! Blod-rei-na! Blod-rei-na!" Over and over again, almost cultish and equally terrifying.

 

* * *

 

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Sand crunched under my boots. Sun stroked my face. Wind danced in my hair. My arms dangled out at the side, my eyes shut as I embraced the earth around me. I breathed in and out slowly, taking it all in. This was it. Every cross I had to bare, every life I had to take, it all became worth it. I hadn't lost my soul for nothing, this was all worth it. I could shed a tear, but first, I had to make peace with my brother. God, I missed him.

 

I opened my eyes, seeing sand for miles and a few buildings that had managed to withstand the storm. Where was the green? That didn't matter right now, I couldn't let anything spoil this moment.

 

I felt Clarke standing behind me, both of us searching the deserted valley until we spotted a Rover coming over a hill. I began running, running through the sand, kicking it up as I ran. The Rover stopped and I stopped with it, seeing him through the windscreen.

 

My heart ecstatic to see him.

My brain terrified to see him.

 

He got out of the Rover, Raven got out of the seat behind him and Clarke raced passed me as a small girl got out of the passenger side. Clarke picked up the girl, spinning her round and round, so happy to see her. She had dark hair and blue eyes, she looked about twelve. I wondered how she survived. But that didn't matter right now.

 

Bellamy walked towards me, we met halfway. I wanted so desperately to hug him and tell him how much I missed him and how hard it's been. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

 

We stopped, our toes an inch from touching. He looked me up and down, searching my eyes, taking in the blood paint, "You cut your hair?" Bellamy said, his voice soft.

I nodded, "Look at you, You grew yours and a moustache and beard too."

He nodded, it felt awkward but familiar at the same time, he then moved his arms and pulled me in, burying my head in his chest, "I've missed you, O."

"I missed you too, Big Brother." We pulled apart, Raven leant against the Rover, but I couldn't see the others, the only other people were the miners that Clarke had brought, "Where's everyone else? Jasper, Monty, Harper? God, even Murphy? Where are they?"

Bellamy seemed uneasy, "They'll be okay." He then smiled, but it seemed false, "Emori is having a baby."

 

I searched his eyes, what wasn't he telling me?

 

"Blodreina!" A voice called and I turned to see Cooper walking over to me, AK in her hand, she stood behind me and I turned to look at her, she lowered her voice, "Do we trust these people?"

I looked around, a man with black hair that was shaved on one side, he seemed to be talking a to a group of soldiers, all of whom looked mean and I feared they'd be plotting something. Something didn't feel right. Where were the others?

I shook my head, "Keep your guard up. And monitor them, make sure they get all of us out and," I put my hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from Bellamy so he couldn't hear, "Make sure someone gets Abby, okay? And keep the prisoners on lock down, just because it's a New Age doesn't mean we forget the enemies of Wonkru."

Cooper nodded, "Of Course, Blodreina."

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set overhead, finally all of our people were out of the bunker. All eight hundred and fifteen of us. Indra came out last and I grabbed her hand as she climbed the ladder of the bunker, out of the darkness and into the light. As she came out, a voice crackled through a loud speaker of the mining ship: "Alright, Alright, welcome to the ground and ladies and gents. I am McCreary, the leader of this whole thing." My people all stared at the ship and I noticed that soldiers were slowly coming to stand in a circle around us, I stood at the front of it, and felt movement around me as Miller, Celosia and Cooper stood around me in a triangle, Cooper whispering, "I don't trust this, Blodreina."

 

I tried to search for my brother, Raven and Clarke but they were lost in the crowds, Clarke hadn't even seen her mother yet. Some more of the miners started to weave through the crowd too. I felt uneasy as the wind picked up.

 

McCreary continued, "So, here's what's going to happen," he announced, "We made a deal, me and my men would get you out of the hell-hole you were locked in, in exchange for your doctors and engineers-"

"No!" Clarke yelled, "That wasn't the deal, you bastard!"

McCreary laughed down the mic, "Now, I don't want things to get ugly. So, if the doctors and engineers could just step forward and come quietly, then, well, nobody has to die."

 

My people stood still, quiet. Waiting for me to act. I heard the simultaneous click of sixty guns, all surrounding us in a circle.

 

I felt the world stop around me.

 

"So, What will it be? Choose."

 

"You'll never take us alive!" One of my people roared, followed by a chant of, "Omon gon oson!" He charged at the gunmen and as did a few others, but their charge was short lived as the machine gun fire quickly mowed them down. I gasped and felt the touch of Indra, "Blodreina, tell them to stop fighting."

Cooper tutted, "I say we attack. There's sixty of them and eight hundred of us."

"That's foolish!" Indra snapped at her, and then calmly said, "They have machine guns and who knows what else, they will mow us down in seconds. Think of the past, Octavia. We didn't stand a chance against Bellamy and Pike, that was ten guns to three hundred of us. The odds are not in our favour."

"We can't show weakness, Blodreina." Cooper hissed in my ear.

 

I stepped forward from the crowd.

McCreary called out, "You must be the leader. You look like a smart girl, just hand them over and we'll be on our way. We just killed ten of your people, don't let it be more than that, for your sake."

I looked out at my people and spotted Abby and Kane huddled next to an enemy, Clarke held the girl's hand at the otherside of them. I couldn't let them take her parents. I just couldn't. "YOU ARE WONKRU OR THE ENEMY OF WONKRU!" I yelled as I threw my sword into the chest of the guard next to Abby and Kane.

 

Chaos erupted.

 

Gun fire and yells took over the night. I slid through the legs of one of my people, as I grabbed my sword, bringing it up through the air as I rolled into the back of another gunman. I dragged the sword out of his back, spying the next target, firing at more of my people. I saw my people dying and winning. Taking down at least half of the soldiers.

 

"I didn't want to have to do this." McCreary crackled, but it was hard to hear him through the adrenaline, the yelling and the gun fire.

 

"Blodreina!" I heard a yell as a person crashed into me, throwing me on the floor as their body exploded with a loud bang, which stopped everyone dead in their tracks. I laid in the sand, covered in the blood of my saviour, my ribs aching as if they'd just burst inside of me. Indra and Cooper ran over to me, checking I was alive.

 

"Now, will you come quietly?" McCreary asked, I felt my people watching me, watching the corpses of the people we lost. Abby and Kane were the first to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just uploaded an old/new fanfic on here, it’s called The 100:Ways To Survive and its actually set in between the 3rd and 4th season, feel free to go check it out at the link below:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532269/chapters/41308280


	15. Choices

**_ Murphy _ **

 

The sun set over day 2,206. I had no idea what to do, I felt stuck. How could I choose between my friends and my child? It wasn't even a choice, not really. I had to put our baby first, I'm sure they'd understand. And besides, I saw her. I saw Clarke through the window to the Earth. She stood there, stronger than ever. She would get us out of this shit show, even if it meant I had to betray her for the short term.

 

* * *

 

The door opened behind me, I turned around to see Jasper running towards me, his eyes teary and his arms out, ready to wrap around me. I took him in my arms and his tears ran down his cheeks, I whispered, "It's okay, Jasper. Clarke is here to save us."

Jasper pulled away and I noticed the line of guards that had followed him in, I looked back at Jasper and noticed something around his neck, "What's that?" I asked, concerned.

 

"That is mandatory." A voice announced as they cut through the crowd. I felt my jaw clench as McCreary stood before me, "I heard you made a deal with the devil, Murphy. Well, tried to at least. Shame, how things turn out, you should've given in when you had the chance."

I remained silent, as Jasper stood by my side, wiping his tears away quickly.

 

McCreary stood looking at me, fiddling with a collar similar to Jasper's in his hands, he spoke, "Now, I think it's time you finally comply."

I shrugged, casual, hiding my nerves through a monotone voice, "What you gonna do exactly? More torture? Didn't exactly work the first time, did it?"

McCreary smiled, "That was just the starter. This," he lifted the collar up, "This is the main course." He stepped towards me, "You have choices to make: you either come quietly and put the collar on, or, I get real nasty."

 

I shrugged, "There's nothing you can do to me that will break me. I'll never bend to you."

McCreary shrugged, "No? _Nothing_?" He took another step towards me, we were boot to boot, "Who said I'd do anything to _you_?"

My back stiffened, I watched him, carefully, challenging, "Diyoza wouldn'tlet you hurt Emori."

He nodded, "True. But where _is_ Diyoza right now? I don't see her." I remained silent, McCreary flashed his teeth at me, sharp as a wolf, toying with his prey, "I will ask you nicely, one more time, I will even say _please_. So, John, _please_ put the collar on."

Jasper turned to face me, "Don't."

 

I took a step back, "No."

" _No_?" McCreary said, faking surprise, "I can't believe you just said ' _No_ '!" He laughed and the men behind him laughed with him, to cut the laughter creepily short in union. McCreary then went in his pocket, "You made a big mistake."

 

Suddenly Jasper's hands flew to the collar, screams charging out of his mouth as he sunk to his knees. Sparks flying from the collar around his neck. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do.

 

McCreary pressed the little controller again as Jasper stopped screaming, he panted, sweat on his forehead, "Don't give in, Murphy. Don't."

McCreary looked at Jasper, "He's stronger than I thought. But, in all honesty, I know that he wants this. So electrifying him to the point it would kill him, doesn't really do anything."

I gritted my teeth, "So why hurt him? It really didn't help your sales pitch of trying to sell me your fancy _necklace_."

 

McCreary turned to put an arm over my shoulder as he faced the line of mine, watching it be broken in the middle as a boy with black swooping hair was shoved through it. Jasper gasped, "Monty!"

 

Monty was shoved to his knees, his face bruised and broken. His eyes sad as they met Jasper's. Monty too had a collar on his neck.

 

"This is the Dessert! And boy, it is juicy!" McCreary laughed, taking his arm off of me and clapping, "Now, final time, Put the collar on or I will kill him."

Jasper looked at me imploring, his eyes sad, begging but torn.

Monty looked at me, saying, "He won't do it, Murphy. He needs me alive-"

"Wrong!" McCreary declared, "We just got a shipment of thirty engineers and doctors, experts in farming too. We don't need _you_ anymore."

I called his bluff, "So why keep any of us alive?"

McCreary shrugged, "Bargaining tools, something tells me that crazy cult won't back down, they'll be back. But we don't necessarily need _all_ of you alive." McCreary turn quickly said, "Anyway, the clock is ticking, John, so choose."

 

McCreary clicked the remote again and Monty's hands reached his neck, his screams were loud as his whole body twitched and sparked.

"Stop!" Jasper screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT!"

McCreary looked at me, a sick smile on his face, "You have the power to stop this." Monty's screams turned silent, his mouth open but nothing coming out, "I would say he has about a minute left."

"PLEASE!" Jasper cried, "I'll kill you!" He glared at McCreary, "I will KILL you!"

"Tick Tock..." McCreary chimed.

"Fine!" I yelled, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Stop hurting him!"

McCreary smiled and the sparks ceased. Jasper slid over to Monty as Monty panted heavily. McCreary stood in front of my view, placing the collar around my neck, he then patted me on the shoulder, saying, "Wow, you _do_ look nice in that pretty _necklace_!"

 

* * *

 

"You lied to me!" I yelled at Diyoza as she stood in the doorway of what was now mine and Emori's room, it was small and dark with navy blue walls and grey metal floors, the bed was a single bed against the right wall, and apart from that, the room had nothing else.

 

Emori sat on the bed, trying to soothe, "John..."

"You lied to me." I repeated, snarling at Diyoza.

Diyoza put her hands up, "I'm sorry, Murphy. But I came through, I got you and your friends a room. Monty, Jasper and Harper are sharing a room with a bunk. And I can assure you, if you prove yourselves, once this thing blows over, I will make sure you get a spot of land to build a home."

I shook my head, "No. You didn't mention the electric collars, you didn't mention that you would start a war! I confirmed everything Clarke told you and then some. I told you about the algae farm on space and how we survived up there. You betrayed me. You lied through your teeth."

Diyoza nodded, "You're right, I let you down. You have to believe me, I didn't know McCreary was going to betray Clarke, I didn't know he was going to put those collars on you."

"Why would I believe you?" I retorted, "They're _your_ men, your soldiers, _Captain_ Diyoza."

 

Diyoza shook her head, "No, they're not my men. McCreary has followers, his own little militia within the group. Sixty of them, they would kill for him. They don't like me because I'm a woman, they hate taking orders from me. _McCreary_ hates taking orders from me. But more people follow me than him because I'm the one that saved them all those years ago. I'm the brains and he's the brawn. Things are fragile here and I have to act like I planned this otherwise others will know that McCreary is undermining me and they will favour him, not me. But I will find a way to solve this, trust me."

I shook my head, "No. I won't _trust_ you. But I hope for your sake you fix things and quick. We survived the apocalypse and not by sleeping through it. Now go, Leave us."

Diyoza nodded, "I'm sorry, John." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Clarke’s plan didn’t help much. How are the hundred going to get out of this mess?


	16. Rest

**_ Octavia _ **

 

My back pressed against the concrete wall of my room. I watched candle light dance along the other three walls of my room, their music was the sound of Celosia humming a tune, which her mother used to sing to her when she was young. Water splashed inside a metal dish as Celosia squeezed a sponge and dabbed my face.

 

I dreamed of the day we would finally make it back to to the ground. I wished for the rain to touch my skin, oceans and streams to wash over the blood stains soaking my hands, finally taking them out with the tide. I thought once I stood with the sun beating on my face, I would finally be out of the darkness.

 

It was all a lie.

A fantasy.

 

Here I sit, bandages holding my cracked ribs in place. My outside finally matching my inside, bruised and broken for all to see. I thought once my feet touched grass, I could lay my blade to rest and bask in the glow of life. But that is not the case.

 

War is on the horizon and I fear it will never be the last.

 

* * *

 

"Celosia, gather my brother and the others." I told her, my voice heavy and tired, struggling to breathe through the pain. At least the pain was something to feel, perhaps the only thing I've felt in the past five years.

 

Celosia shook her head as she moved from crouching beside me to sit next to me on the stone bed, her legs over the side of it, "You need to rest, Octavia."

My eyes met hers, they were hazel, soft like Lincoln's - I wish Lincoln was here...I miss her.

 

"I'll rest when the war is over." I told her.

Right on cue, Cooper came bustling in, she bowed her head, "Blodreina, the people are getting antsy; they want to know what our next move is and what we are doing with _Clarke_." Cooper almost spat Clarke's name out.

Celosia spoke, her tone firm, "Oct-Blodreina needs to rest. We can settle this in the morning."

Cooper glared at Celosia, "We need to act now, they could come back at any moment. We need to take our land back and kill the enemy. Either that or open the pits."

Celosia sighed, she stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Cooper. Celosia was smaller than Cooper but clearly dominated her in this situation, Cooper stiffened as Celosia growled, "How can you even think about opening the pits right now? We lost thirty people and a hundred and six of us were _murdered_ because of _your_ command and you want to kill _more_ of us?" Celosia paused, leaning in and hissing, "You want to be careful or we'll think _you're_ the enemy."

 

* * *

 

"We need a plan." I stated as I stood with my hands on the round wooden table in the middle of my room, back to the door, which closed off so many secrets. Raven and Bellamy stood on right, Clarke opposite me, Indra, Cooper and Miller on my left and Celosia sat on my bed in the bottom left corner.

 

My brother stood with his arms folded, something clearly on his mind. But that was a discussion for another time. I looked at the table in front of me, Clarke had drew us a map of the only patch of life left on this side of the planet.

 

"We need to take back what us ours." I announced, "We have soldiers at our beck and call, but as deadly as they may be, swords are nothing compared to their bombs and guns. We need to know their weaknesses. I propose we send a bunch of scouts in, observe the land, watch the movements-"

"War?" Bellamy cut in, I looked up at him, his face disapproving as he continued, "You seriously want another war, Octavia?"

I stared at him, feeling anger brewing inside of me, "I don't _want_ war but we have no other option. There is no land except for what they've taken, what else do you suggest?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Its a long shot, but what about Algae?"

My forehead creased, "Algae?"

Bellamy nodded, "The algae we grew on the ark, it could last for years and years and years. We could take it out of the basement and make beds in the desert, start our own patch of green."

 

I nodded sarcastically, "Great plan." I then became serious, "And who exactly is going to build that farm? All of our engineers have been taken. And last time I checked, you weren't much of a farmer, Bellamy. So thanks for the suggestion, but I'll take it from here."

Bellamy seethed, "Fine, why don't we go get Monty? Or negotiate with Diyoza?"

My own anger was starting to boil over, "Dioyoza? Are you kidding me? She tortured you, she stole Clarke's home and she betrayed you too. We cannot trust her and even if she did let us live, she is not in charge here-"

"And who is?" Bellamy cut me off, snapping, "Who is in charge here, Octavia? You? _Blodreina_?"

 

I shook my head, looking back down at my map, "We don't have time for this."

"No, Octavia." Bellamy interrupted again, I looked up at him, feeling the rage inside me burning like lava, begging for me to unleash my wrath. I bit my tongue, letting him talk about shit he knew nothing about, "We need to talk about this. There was twelve hundred people in here when we left and now there's only seven hundred and eight. I'm aware that a hundred and six died today, but what the hell happened to the others?"

"Enough." Cooper said, "Blodreina did what none of us could do, but what we _needed_ her to do. Without her, none of us would still be here."

Bellamy didn't even look at her, his eyes locked on mine, "You turned this place into one of your stories, a gladiatorial pit. Why? After everything we've been through, why would _you_ kill your own people?"

I sighed, trying to keep calm, "They were no longer my people. They committed crimes and they had to pay for them." I then met his gaze, "You should be careful of what you're saying, big brother, you sound very aggressive right now. _You_ don't want to be mistaken for an enemy in here."

Bellamy looked at me, slightly taken aback, "Are you _threatening_ me, O?"

I remained silent.

Bellamy shook his head, "I'm your brother, Octavia. But I'm not sure your my sister anymore. What happened to you?"

"I've had enough of this." I stated, I looked over at Miller and Cooper, "Remove him."

 

Bellamy stepped back from the table, protesting, "Is that what you do to those that speak out against you? Remove them?"

I remained silent as Miller and Cooper walked round to him, Clarke and Raven stood still. Miller went to put a hand on him and Bellamy gave in, "Fine! Fine, I'll go." He pointed at me, "But this isn't over O." Miller and Cooper followed Bellamy out of the room, Raven following. I looked at Indra, "Leave us."

She nodded, shutting the door behind us.

 

Clarke stood looking at me from across the table, Celosia sat on my bed. Clarke's eyes were sad, but sympathetic. I wondered if she hated me like my brother or if she understood what I did. She doesn't even know what I did. Bellamy hates me now, but wait until he hears of the Dark Year, he will never forgive me. Never.

 

I swallowed, finding courage to break the silence, feeling the sadness tugging at me. Everyday it gets harder and harder to push it back, "I'm sorry, Clarke."

Clarke watched me, "Sorry for what?"

I made myself look at her, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see your mum. Abby, Abby missed you a lot. It's been hard for all of us, but even harder for her." I hated Abby with every fiber of my being and Clarke deserved a mother much better than her, but I know that Clarke loves her. Clarke loves her with all of her heart and I would not hurt Clarke by telling her how awful Abby is, I promised myself that. Clarke doesn't deserve this pain. She's been through too much. I hope she had the same mercy for me.

 

Clarke shifted, tapping her fingers lightly on the wooden table, "Octavia, I don't know what happened here, I don't know what you went through. But thank you, thank you for keeping my mum safe."

I smiled weakly, "Of course, Clarke." I then looked over to Celosia, "It's been a long day, I think we should all rest. Celosia, would you mind showing Clarke and Madi to a private room?"

Celosia nodded, standing up, "Of course." Celosia headed to the door, Clarke following, leaving me alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can’t remember if I said it or not, but Lincoln is a girl in this story because Octavia is a lesbian in this story.
> 
> Also, do you like Celosia? She will have a big role to play soon.


	17. Nitblida

**_ Clarke _ **

 

Fingertips cradled the rusting metal box, tracing the outline of the skull carved into the surface of it. Candlelight shone through the transparent token of one of the most important things on this Earth, and not just to me. Nobody knew I still held the token, it could cause war if they knew, an even bigger one if they saw Madi's blood was black and not red. So many secrets.

 

"Lexa..." I cried, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. It had been awhile since I last spoke to her, I find myself speaking to her less and less these days. It doesn't hurt anymore when I think of her; I'm not angry over our stolen future, I'm not upset over the little time we spent together and I'm no longer grieving for her. Sometimes I feel guilty that I don't think of her, not just her, all of them, as much anymore. Sometimes I get scared if it wasn't for the watch on my wrist or the metal box, I'd forget them completely. My rifle carries their names, carved and burned into an object so I'll never forget. I would never forget anyway, sometimes it's just nice to have something to remind you of them.

 

I looked around at the concrete walls, Octavia had given me and Madi, Miller and Celosia's room. It was small, barely fit a single bed and a dresser inside of it. I missed our home.

 

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, picking up a pen and paper as I wrote:

 

_Lexa, this is all such a mess._

 

_My home has been stolen, mum has been taken, Octavia wants war and nobody is the same as who they once was... I miss you, Lex. These six years have been hard and all I want is you. You made everything better, you knew how to fix things. But you're gone. I'm afraid, Lex, I'm really afraid. I'm afraid to have to make those decisions again, to sacrifice people, to choose who lives and dies. I'm even more terrified of the consequences if I don't._

 

_I'm afraid for Madi too, what will happen if she's discovered? I can't lose her. I've lost too much already..._

 

The letter was cut short as the door to my new room creaked and a light knock sounded. Quickly I shut the coffin, tucking it into my jacket as Celosia pushed the door open, carrying a tray and Madi walking in behind her. I had no idea who Celosia was, she barely spoke. All I knew is that Octavia trusted her with her life, which made me not trust her when it came to Madi and the Flame. I didn't know much about the events of the bunker, but what I did know is that the politics are secure for now, but if news of Madi being the Nitblida got out, then I feared the Grounders would soon abandon Octavia's dictatorship. I would not risk Madi's life to fulfil some bullshit prophecy, so I hoped Celosia didn't notice the metal box that contained a spark to a massive forest fire.

 

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting." Celosia softly said as she carried the tray to the dresser, placing it on the right of me, closest to the door.

I shook my head, folding my letter, "Of course not." I turned to look at Madi as she plonked herself on the bed, "What have you been doing today?"

Madi grinned, "Fighting!"

My heart sunk a little, "Fighting?"

Celosia answered, "Yes, training with the other kids. She was very good at it, actually. She knocked Ethan onto his ass, took him down a peg or two. We need more girls like her."

I nodded, still feeling concerned, if Madi kept up the good fight, Octavia would grow suspicious and the others could find out her bloodline.

 

Celosia poured water into cups for us, "I'm sorry this is all I can offer you, I hope you ate well before you came out here."

I looked up at Celosia, you could see her cheek bones, come to think of it, a lot of the people in the bunker looked thin, starving even. "How did you survive an extra year?" I asked her.

Celosia stiffened slightly, staring at the water rippling in our metallic cups, "The farm, of course. If Monty made algae with just one brain, think of how much we made with a whole team of people." Her answer seemed shaky, but I didn't press, now wasn't the time.

 

Celosia placed the pitcher down on the tray, stepping back from the dresser, "I'll leave you now, we will have much to discuss in the morning."

I nodded, quickly saying, "Thank you, Celosia."

She smiled a warm smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "No problem, it's just water and a room-"

"Not just for that." I stated, "For taking care of Octavia, you two seem really close." My words dropped on the last bit, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed her. It wasn't just Bellamy I tried to radio, I tried Octavia too, but it was static everywhere.

Celosia shrugged, "I did what was necessary. We _all_ did."

 

Her words hung in the room as she closed the door behind her. My fear of the darkness of this place growing.

 

Madi took off of her boots and I stood up, sitting next to her on the bed, "So, what do you think of this place?"

Madi's blue eyes came over a little sad, her voice hushed as she said, "This place has suffered a lot. There's barely anything left. But they would follow Octavia to the end of the world. She saved them, Clarke. Somehow."

I nodded, Madi was right, it was evident _wonkru_ would follow _Blodreina_ anywhere. "So, Celosia says you've been fighting?"

Madi nodded, a grin forming on her face with pride, "Yes, I have. I won, Clarke! There was this boy called Ethan, apparently Octavia has been training him, unbeatable supposedly. But _I_ beat him. I knocked him down. He stopped being so full of himself after that..." she trailed off, a look of sadness coming on her face, "Lexa would be proud."

Sometimes I forget that Lexa may have meant a lot to Madi without my influence, Lexa was the Heda of change, the one present before the world ended, someone Madi would've dreamt of meeting and impressing due to her heritage. Even though Madi was only six when the world ended, she still knew of Lexa and fuelled by my stories, her love for her grew and grew.

 

I put my hand on her shoulder, lovingly, "Of course Lexa would be proud. _I'm_ proud of you, Madi." I was proud of her. I meant it, she was quickly growing before my eyes and turning into a smart, independent young lady. But I could not allow her to risk her own life for the sake of a stupid arrogant boy, "Madi, I love you." I told her, trying to figure out how to tell her to be careful in the right way.

Madi met my eyes, her brow furrowing, "I love you too, Clarke." She then sighed, "I need to hold back, don't I?"

Sometimes it was as if she could read minds, "Madi, it's only until the war blows over. We don't know the politics of this place, but it seems fragile. If the Grounders grow suspicious of you, and figure out our secret, then that could mean a huge disaster, not just for you and me but Octavia and the others too. I know it's unfair and a lot of me to ask of you, but, please Madi, take it easy."

Madi nodded, "I understand, Clarke. And if anyone asks, you found me near Becca's lab and injected me with some spare NightBlood serum."

I smiled at her, "Correct, Madi."


	18. Stars

**_ Miller _ **

 

I rested against the wall outside our room, waiting for Celosia to come out. She'd given up our room for Clarke and Madi, she was kind like that. That's what I loved about her, her heart was pure. Well, as pure as it can be.

 

Celosia stepped into the narrow corridor as she shut the door behind her, she jumped slightly when she saw me but sighed with relief as she realised it was me. "Nate, you scared me."

I scratched my head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." My hand then took her pale hand in mine, her hands were always warm and soft, mine were the opposite, rough and cold. "I have a surprise for us." I smiled at her, feeling nervous as it was common knowledge people didn't like surprises much anymore.

Celosia's forehead creased and her strawberry lips turned up slightly at the corners, her hazel eyes widening with curiosity, "What is it?" She seemed eager, excited to my relief.

I shrugged, "You'll just have to see, well, the opposite actually." With my free hand, I pulled a piece of cloth out of my pocket, "You'll have to go blind, I'm afraid."

Celosia stared at the fraying rag, I thought she'd shoot me down, but she did the opposite as always, "Okay. I trust you."

 

* * *

 

The air was cool, refreshing as I guided Celosia up the final step into the outdoors. The bodies had been buried, so we could forget about the destruction for a little while. Celosia smiled under the moonlight, her red hair blowing in the wind, "Can I take it off now?"

I walked round the back of her, untying the blindfold and carefully pulling it away from her vision, tucking it back into my pocket.

Celosia gasped, her voice a whisper, "It's as beautiful as I remembered. I can't believe it's really been six years."

I held her hand, "two thousand, two hundred and six days."

She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling, "I can't believe we made it."

 

Celosia let go of my hand and started untying her worn out boots, kicking off her holey socks to reveal grubby feet. She smiled at me before taking off running, kicking up sand and leaving footprints, "Come on!" She yelled, "Run with me!" She giggled, as she stood a couple metres in front of me, barefooted and toes in the sand.

 

I rolled my eyes playfully before giving in, taking off my own boots and socks. I hated the beach. I hated sand between my toes. But for Celosia, I would enjoy it. I thought I'd do anything for Bryan, but I'd do even more for her.

 

My feet dug through the sand as I ran towards her, she grabbed my hand as I neared and we ran together. Running in circles, in laps through the empty desert. Filling our lungs with adrenaline and oxygen. Fresh oxygen, not from a vent. And we ran for the first time since the world ended. We danced. Celosia grabbed my hands, spinning us both round and round, giggling away, drunk on freedom. I threw my head back, watching the stars spin around us, dazzled by their light. I hadn't felt this alive since we first arrived on the Earth.

 

We spun round and round until we were dizzy. Celosia let go of my hands and as the world spun, she decided to throw herself into my arms, knocking us both into the sand, laughter consuming us, making us numb to the pain. She laid ontop of me, laughing. I realised I hadn't seen her laugh, not like this. The odd twitch of a lip, the odd short breathy laugh, but not this. Not a truly happy, almost hysterical laugh. This was a dream come true.

 

For one night, we could forget the death and war. We could forget the pits. We could leave behind guilt and depression. Instead, we could feel love. Freedom.

 

"This is _amazing_!" Celosia declared, beaming with joy as she rolled onto my right arm, on her back as she stared up at the sky, "I still forget that you used to live up there. I bet it was beautiful, like heaven." I loved it when Celosia talked, it meant she trusted me, "When I was little I actually used to believe when you died you went up there. Living among the stars." She then looked at me as she put her right arm across my chest, her head still using my right arm as a pillow, "I guess you are an angel."

I shook my head, "Definitely not. I don't think they exist."

She looked up at me, "What do you prefer? The ground or the sky?"

I shrugged, using my left index finger to draw patterns on Celosia's right arm as I spoke, "I'm not sure. I used to dream of the ground, dream of the freedom, the grass, the rain, the sun, the snow... all of it. The galaxy is okay but being on the Ark was suffocating sometimes. And besides, if we never came down, I wouldn't have met you."

She grinned, rolling her eyes, "You're so smooth, Mr Miller."

I flirted back, "You know I am."

Celosia flipped herself over me, sitting on top of my lap, her hands on my chest, looking around the desert, the bunker was in the distance, not too far away, but not close either. It was strange seeing a more or less empty planet aside from the odd patch of rubble and bricks behind the bunker. The death wave took our pretty much everything.

 

Celosia scanned the environment, taking it all in, "It's strange." She voiced my thoughts, "It's almost like we're the only two people out here. I can't imagine spending six years alone on a planet. I imagine it's peaceful, but I bet it gets lonely. At least we had each other in the bunker."

 

Celosia's forehead creased as she looked lost in thought, "What's on your mind, Cel?"

Celosia looked down at her hands moving up and down slowly in my chest, "Clarke has the Flame."

I propped myself up on my elbows, Celosia still remained sat on me, "What are you going to do?"

 

* * *

 

_ Flashback _ _:_

 

_Chaos had taken over the bunker. Grounders and sky crew were still feuding, despite the opening of the pits. People hadn't got the message, either that or they just didn't want to live. I couldn't think about the darkness that was about to consume us when the people would find out the only solution to our farming problem was eating the deceased._

 

_It had been a long day. A very long day. All I wanted was to go back to sky chambers and sleep, but of course, things were never that easy._

 

_"Help! Help me! Please!" A girls voice cried from a sleeping station as I walked past. My heart picked up as I saw blood pooled outside a door on my right, the door itself had a smashed window and looked like it had been forced open. I carefully pushed open the door, seeing a dead body laid in front of it, cut up with a sword. The room had four sets of bunks on each side of the door, four on the back wall, four on the wall of the door. I turned my head to the right and saw a dead grounder with a knife pining him to the wall through his heart and final one slumped on an end bunk to my left._

 

_Whimpers came from the back left corner of the room. I put my hand on my gun and crept my way to the end, seeing legs sticking out by the bed and drawing my gun as I stood in front of two girls. One of them was young, probably a teenager with blonde hair and hazel eyes, she laid with blood coming from her stomach, her legs were the ones poking out. The other had the most brightest orange hair I had ever seen and hazel eyes to match, her hands were desperately trying to stop the blood coming from this little girl. Her eyes locked on mine, "Help me, please."_

_I picked up my radio, "We need a medic immediately, level E, block two, room three. Someone has been stabbed in the stomach, blonde female, teenager. Come quick."_

_The dying girl looked at the ginger girl, "Celosia-"_

_"No," Celosia, the ginger girl said, "Don't talk, Bryana. Everything will be okay, I promise."_

_I looked at Celosia, "What happened here?"_

_Celosia looked at the corpses, "They were going to kill us. They wanted our food and our belongings. They wanted more than that. So, I killed them." Her sad hazel eyes looked into mine, "I had no choice."_

_I nodded, feeling sympathetic. I noticed she had a few slices on her, one of them on her arm, it was bleeding but not too badly. The room was dark but I noticed in contrast to Bryana's blood, Celosia's was much, much darker. I put a gentle hand underneath Celosia's cut, whispering, "Nitblida?"_

 

* * *

_ Present:  _

"I'm not sure." Celosia said, concerned, "I would probably do nothing, but," her eyes met mine, "I think Madi is Nitblida too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Celosia do? 
> 
> Are Madi and Clarke safe?


	19. Soup

**_ Jasper _ **

My hands shook, electricity filling my veins and at this point I was unsure if it was from the collar or my own nerves. I hated this place. I hated it with a passion and with Bellamy and Raven gone, I had no idea how to cope. Monty also had vanished again, Diyoza using him in the control centre, using Harper as a bargaining tool. Murphy and Emori were also busy, leaving me alone in this hell hole.

 

_I'm strong. I can do this. Everything will be okay_.

I tried to convince myself.

 

I breathed in through my aching lungs, watching my bowl of broth swirl in front of me. Wooden spoon shaking in my fingers as I struggled to lift soup to my lips, wincing slightly at its scolding heat. Steam blurred my vision, either that or the adrenaline. I needed to get a grip, but I didn't know how. I couldn't take it. It was hard enough being back here, on Earth, never mind being held hostage again, tortured and betrayed.

 

"It's better than powdered food." A voice quietly said as she placed her food tray down on the table opposite me. I couldn't look at her, I refused. It's  _her_ fault where in this mess. I knew I shouldn't trust her. She tricked me. She told me everything was safe here, she asked me to put on her collar and I refused. Then she knocked me out with gas and I woke up with the collar on, being shoved with a rifle into a room of soldiers, Murphy stood in front of them. Then came Monty. Poor Monty, my friend, my brother. He could've died. And it's all  _her_ fault.

 

She sighed sadly, "Jasper, I didn't want this to happen. I never meant for any of this, you have to believe me. I had no choice."  
"There's always a choice." I stated, my voice bitter but not level; I've never been good at controlling my emotions.  
From the corner of my eyes, Skye nodded, "You're right, I did have a choice. And if you look at me, you'll understand why I made it."

I looked up at her, her eyes sad, her face bruised and on her neck was a collar like mine. I couldn't believe it. Why on earth would her people place her with us?

I remained silent. Skye continued, "They, um, they have someone I-I love." She stared at her soup swirling, swirling like the oceans in her brown eyes, "Riley. Riley's a friend of mine, more than that. They took her, weeks ago. They said they'd kill her if I didn't do what they wanted, so I made a choice. You... or her." Her eyes met mine, "I  _do_ care about you, Jasper. But I couldn't let McCreary kill her. If there's any chance that she may still be alive, I needed to do all I could to keep her that way."

 

My heart felt torn. My head spinning. I wanted so desperately to trust her, to believe there is still good people left on this earth, good people who do bad things. I wanted to believe she could save us and help us. But all I've experienced on this earth is betrayal. Death and betrayal.

 

Skye looked down at her tray, "I'm not here to try and persuade to forgive me, I just wanted to give you an explanation. But, if you want me to help you, meet me by the lavender fields, West of the Gargarin."  
Skye then lifted her tray and I watched her walk away, wanting to go after her but feeling unsure. How could I be sure she really wanted to help us?

I thought back to Maya.

Maya was a diamond, surrounded by coal. Skye is nothing like Maya. But that doesn't mean she too can't be a flower amongst rubble.

I slammed my fist down in frustration, making my bowl jump and people from the Ark look at me. Twenty-eight farmers and engineers, taken from the Bunker. Some used to be grounders, some used to be Arkadians. All of them looked lost, broken and beat. Octavia kept them alive, but the cost was unknown, buried in their empty eyes. I recognised none of them, but a couple knew me. None spoke to me though. And as for Abby and Kane, they were nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

The sun hit my face, warmer than I imagined, for the first time in 2,207 days. Leaves crunched under my boots and grass tickled my knuckles. Clouds gently breezed by above, floating amongst the bright blue sky. Birds tweeted in the distance, water from a nearby stream trickled through the landscape. The voices of the army faded and I could finally remember why Earth was so beautiful once again. The beauty of Earth almost made all the pain worth it.

 

Trees began to fall sparse, a clearing opening and lavender began to sprout around me. Voices whispered in the distance and as I stepped into the clearing, my breath was taken away.

 

Before me were miles and miles of green, flowers and grass. Fading into hills of sand, the sun shining through. Stunning. Truly stunning.

 

Of course, the moment wouldn't last.

 

I turned to my right. My smile faded, returning with a wave of anger, "What the hell is she doing here?!" I demanded as I saw Kane and Skye sat at a white patio table with Diyoza seated in the middle of them, just slightly back from them so I could see the side of her face. Diyoza looked at me, remaining seated but Skye and Kane rose to their feet.

Kane looked so different, his beard was big and bushy, more grey then black. He too was slimmer than I remembered, but he still looked like the same villain-come-peace-keeper Kane. I shouldn't be surprised he was sipping tea with the enemy, it's what he does best.

 

"Jasper!" Skye exclaimed, relieved and surprised, "I'm so glad you came."  
Kane genstured to the pot of tea on the table and a chair on the left of Skye, "Come sit with us."  
I shook my head, "No. Not with  _them_. Not after what they did to Monty and the others. Murphy told me about how they tortured them. And where  _is_ Bellamy? I heard from the captives that you murdered Octavia's people," I looked at Kane, " _Your_ people. And now you're drinking with Diyoza? The leader of it all? You expect  _me_ to do the same?"  
Diyoza nodded at Kane and he sat down, his back to me. Diyoza looked at me, her blue eyes always seemed to be watching carefully, "Jasper, you every right to hate me. You have every right to turn around and go back to doing whatever it is you were doing." She paused, and then continued, "But, I have an alternative for you. You can save your friends, become the hero you wish to be."  
I shook my head, standing my ground, "There are no hero's anymore. Just survivors and I won't make a deal with the devil."  
Diyoza nodded, "I see your point but from what Marcus tells me, I may be the devil, but Octavia is no angel. And either way, I'm offering you a chance to save your friends, allow them to come here, live with us as one. They won't survive much longer out there with no food."

 

I looked over at Skye, she sat quietly her eyes watching the table and not me. She seemed both at ease and unease, I don't know why I was looking to her for an answer, but I hoped she could help me in some way or form.

 

Of course, Diyoza caught me looking at Skye, "Y'know, Skye trusts me." Diyoza stated and I looked back at her, "McCreary and myself are not on the same team, Jasper. McCreary was the one who betrayed Clarke, not me. He was the one who put you in collars, not me-"  
"So what exactly do you want from me?" I cut her off, deciding to take a more Murphy-approach, "Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want me to do."  
Diyoza's mouth flickered at the corners, she nodded, "I want you to bring your people here. I want Octavia by my side and then... I want her to  _kill_  McCreary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if the layout of this looks different to the other chapter I write as I edited this one on my laptop, rather than my phone...
> 
> Should Jasper trust Diyoza and Skye?


	20. Farmer

**_ Bellamy _ **

"Are you seriously going with her?" I questioned, anger seeping through every word as I stared at Clarke, who stood loading the back of the Rover with supplies. I couldn't believe she was going through with this, putting herself in danger for no fucking reason. We've been on this Earth a couple days and already we're talking about destroying it again. Clarke turned to look at me, blue eyes unhappy with my tone, but her own tone remained firm, level, "Someone has to. I'll keep her safe."

 

My heart pounded inside my chest, my head racing with all the protests Clarke gave about this plan and now she's going to follow  _Blodreina_ right into a death trap, for what? So my sister can possibly find more killing machines for a war none of us believe in?

 

Clarke sighed, "Just keep Madi safe while I'm gone."   
My jaw clenched, "And what do I do if you don't come back? You said yourself it's a suicide mission." I couldn't lose her, not again.   
Clarke shifted her weight uncomfortably, her eyes not meeting mine, "Just take care of her, Bellamy." She looked up at me, those same blue eyes that captured my heart and soul, "Promise me."  
How could I refuse her? "You know I will. But Clarke, it's not too late to-"  
"To what?" A cold, empty voice interrupted and I turned to see Blodreina standing by the passenger door of the Rover.

 

I breathed in sharply, frustrated as I argued against the stranger before me, "To change your mind." Blodreina scowled, Folding her arms. I continued, "You heard what Clarke said, the Ark is far too dangerous to go there. It's a dead zone, radioactive wasteland. A suicide mission, it's not worth the risk."  
Blodreina raised an eyebrow, "You suddenly care for my wellbeing, big brother?" She tilted her head to one side, "Or just about us not getting our home back?"

 

I felt stuck in the middle. Of course I cared about Octavia. I didn't want to lose her, just as much as I didn't want to lose Clarke. But Octavia is gone, replaced by so called  _Blodreina_ and she is begging for blood. She craves war and I can't stop her. But I won't let anyone else I care about be dragged down with her. I can't.

 

"Of course I care about you." I stated, my voice cracking slightly as I reached out to put a hand on her arm, but she flinched away from my touch. I looked at the space between us, "Octavia, please don't do this. There's other ways."  
She shook her head, "No there isn't. The Ark is the only place left that might have some sort of weaponry or equipment to help us."   
"Please, Octavia, just think about this. We do not need another war." I pleaded with her, trying my damnedest to convince her, praying she wasn't too far gone.

Blodreina searched my eyes before bowing her head, "Why can't you see I'm doing this for all of us, Bellamy?"  
"By killing?" I snapped at her, she looked up at me rolling her eyes slightly. I hated this debate too, I hated lecturing Octavia, parenting her. But there was nobody else standing up to her. Whatever she had done under her rule, it was enough to make people terrified to challenger her. They worshiped her or were too afraid to speak their minds.

Octavia sighed, "Well, give me an alternative then, Bellamy."  
I looked around, trying to think. "Get a rescue team, get Monty and then we can live out here. He can fix the farm with Raven and build a better one, a more substantial one. We can create our own civilization. And perhaps, one day, Diyoza will come around and she will join us, with her people."

Octavia chewed her cheek as she thought through my idea. I could see her brain ticking it over, arguing with the demons inside of her head. Of course, the darkness blocked out the light, "No. The farmers won't save us, Bellamy. What if Monty can't find a solution? What if McCreary comes back? And what about Clarke's family and the people they took? Murphy and Emori too? Do we just let McCreary torture them like they tortured you? No. Bellamy."

 

Clarke stood silent, I felt guilty at the next words that came out of my mouth, "Omon gon oson."

 

Octavia's face lit up in anger, "I have not spent the past two-thousand, two-hundred and seven days fighting to keep  _my_  people alive to just give up on them now. How dare you use my  _own_  words against me? I should send you to the pits for that, Bellamy. Go. Float. Yourself." Octavia pulled to Rover door open, slamming it shut as she sat inside. My stomach churned, I knew that leaving our friends would feel like a betrayal but at least nobody would have to die. I couldn't bring myself to look at Clarke, she spent six years trying to see us all again and I just told her that the only alternative is to wait even longer to be reunited with her mother.

 

"Clarke!" a young girl's voice yelled, followed by running feet, I turned to see Madi running towards us, Clarke stepped forward, catching Madi as she leaped into her arms.   
"Madi, what are you doing here?" they parted, Clarke looking at the girl with a look of how I used to view Octavia or better yet, the way our mother used to look at us. It was obvious Madi meant to most to Clarke, she was her daughter. Clarke told us there was more solution in the lab, but I don't believe it. I think she's a Nightblood.

Madi smiled, "I had to say goodbye, Clarke."  
Clarke nodded, crouching down in front of her, "Madi, I'll be back soon. You don't have to worry about me, Okay?" she looked up at me, "Bellamy will look after you whilst I'm gone."  
Madi nodded, "I know he will. Just, be safe, Clarke. I love you."  
Clarke smiled, "I love you too, Madi. Now, stick to the rules and I'll be back in a week at most. Raven also got some walkies working, so you can talk to me on hers if you ask nicely."  
Madi nodded, Clarke got to her feet. Clarke pulled Madi into a final hug, "Goodbye, Madi. We will meet again."  
  
  


*  *  *

 

"What's the diagnosis?" I asked Raven as she stood amongst the tomato plants at the Hydro farm. Clarke and Octavia had been gone a few hours, they would reach the Ark tomorrow morning. I hated that I left things with Octavia on a bad note. My mind kept running through all the possible outcomes where neither of them make it back. I can't lose them, but I can't let Octavia die in some stupid war either. It breaks my heart too that my only solution means leaving our people under Diyoza's rule, but at least nobody would die. Surely that's better than war?

 

Raven picked a tomato off of the plant, holding it up in the light, "It's dying as Cooper told us. But, it is savable. "  
"Good." I sighed with relief, however it was short lived.  
Raven looked at me, "Yes and no. I can't fix it. The enginners down here tried too and failed. The only person who can, is Monty. But I have no idea how we can rescue him. He's valuable, meaning he will be locked up, guarded twenty-four seven. And not only that, Monty's algae originally was deadly itself. The farm has about a month or two left, and it took Monty that long to figure out the algae solution. It'll be slim survivable odds."  
I rubbed my face, sighing with frustration, "Great."

 

Raven took a bite of the tomato and then stepped towards me, taking one of my hands with her empty one, "We will work something out, Bellamy. We always do."  
I looked down at our hands, pressing foreheads together, "I know, I know. I just, I am so sick of this. Octavia won't listen to me and until we have a concrete solution, she will not be backing down any time soon. I keep fucking up too, the last thing I told them was that we should just abandon our people and start fresh. Not 'I love you' or 'Be safe' but 'just cut your losses.'"

Raven put the tomato down, bringing her hand to stroke my cheek, "I know it's difficult, Bellamy. But Octavia knows you love her and she will come back to us. She just needs time. By the looks of things, down here has been a living hell. Octavia loves you too... they  _both_  do."

I looked up at her, seeing a flicker of sadness and worry in her eyes. We haven't had much time to talk down here and there was  _much_ to talk about. "I love  _you_ , Raven."  
Raven nodded, tears in her eyes as she tried to mask her feelings with jokes, "I know you do, how could you not?"  
I moved my hands to the back of her neck, pulling her face towards mine, lips milimetres apart, "I mean it. I do love you, Raven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was unsure as to what exactly happened with the Ark, I think it turned to rubble, which didn't really make sense as they were going to use the Ark for a bunker but couldn't seal it up in time (or something) so I decided to have it in here. However, as it is implied, the Ark is now a radioactive wasteland, so let us see if Octavia and Clarke an survive the horrors that await them...
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts on Bellamy's plan? Do you think they should rescue Monty but leave the others, "cut their losses" and start again?


	21. Shaky

**_ Murphy _ **

 

Night time came swiftly over day 2,207 and nothing major had been accomplished. I had found no escape of this place, no easy way out. This place wall full of heavy military - criminals. Anything from murderers and rapists to petty thieves and drug users. From tattooed guys with bulging muscles to skinny runts that looked like miracles they survived so long. No good miracles, obviously.

 

I kept my head down low as I made my way to Clarke's village. At least these brutes had kept it standing, using it as a place for the doctors to work. I took in the red wooden shacks, heading for the one at the top of the square; it was the biggest and obviously Clarke's chosen home. I sighed as I walked up the steps, hesitating before I knocked on the door.

 

I stared at the red door, I have no idea why I felt so nervous. Perhaps it's because every time there are adults around, I feel on trial. Awaiting both their judgement and banishment. It's funny how I still feel like such a kid in their presence when I'm actually twenty-four years old. Oh how time flies.

 

As I looked at the red door, I noticed a crack in its wood. Carefully, I leaned against it, peering through. There she stood, her back to me. She stood in the centre of a candlelit room, her hair greying and her body skinnier than I remembered. Abby Griffin. She always acts so innocent, but she's more of a monster than all of us. I watched her, it appeared as though her body was vibrating, shaking. I pressed my ear to the door, hearing the sound of pills shaking in a bottle, watching as Abby titled her head back and then slammed the bottle down. She turned around, leaning on the table in the centre of the room for support. Her face has sagged, wrinkles forming and her eyes hollow and empty. She had a familiar look about her, one burned into my brain. She had aged and not just because of nature, but because of addiction. I froze, my boots holding me to the deck of Clarke's home. Memories of my own mother rushing in. My mum was a beautiful woman, kind and caring but once she found comfort in a bottle, it stripped her of all of that. She became cruel. I feared Abby would be the same.

 

How could she do that to Clarke?

Clarke has only just got her mum back, is Abby really going to keep consuming pills until she dies in her own vomit and filth like my mum?

 

A hand wrapped around mine, pulling me out of my frozen state. I looked to see Emori holding it, worry reflecting mine in her eyes. A look of concern, she never needed words to tell me what's she thinking. I turned my back to the door, putting my free hand on her cheek and caressing it, "It's fine. I was just waiting for you to come first."

Emori nodded and then sighed, "I really hope everything is okay, John."

I squeezed her hand, "Of course it will be." I looked back at the door, "You ready?"

Emori nodded.

 

We stepped inside Clarke's shack, Abby looked up at us, shoving her bottle of pills into her jacket, hiding them from us. Of course Emori probably didn't notice, you wouldn't have unless you'd seen it before.

 

Clarke's shack was quaint, cozy. Along the two side walls were cupboards and counters. In the centre was a wooden table, now being used for operations and doctor work. Chairs sat behind the table, near where Abby stood, arranged like a doctors office. On the back wall were two archways, leading into a room with a desk and a sofa, the walls decorated with drawings that crept through the archway. Drawings of us, all of us. Myself included, I had to admit, it felt nice that Clarke thought about me and Emori whilst we were gone. I guess the princess has always had a soft spot for me and she did sacrifice herself for Emori back at the lab before we left. I hoped she was fine, I wondered how she lived six years alone. She's a survivor, like all of us.

 

"Come, sit." Abby told us, her shaking appearing to cease. Still there but not as obvious.

Emori sat down in a wooden seat facing Abby, her back to the wooden table, Abby's back to the back wall. I, however, stood resting a hand against Emori's chair and my body against the wooden table.

"So," Abby smiled, not meeting her eyes though, "Diyoza tells me you're pregnant."

Emori nodded, "Yes, a few weeks."

Abby smiled at us both, "Congratulations! You must be very happy."

 

None of us responded. Happy? Is she really that out of her mind? Having a baby born into this mess isn't exactly a dream come true.

 

Abby stood up, "Well, then. Um, we could, we could do a scan if you like?"

Emori looked at me and I nodded, "We should see."

Emori shook her head, "No. I think, it can wait."

My forehead creased, "But we can see how far your gone? Don't you want to see our baby?"

Emori looked away from me, "Of course I want to, John. But we should wait. There's no need to rush things."

"Perhaps I'll leave you two to talk." Abby stated, heading out the door behind us.

 

I sat in Abby's seating facing Emori, "What's wrong?" I asked her, not sure why she suddenly had a change of heart. She had been wanting to see the scan all day, see how far really gone she was. Neither of us had ever spoken about kids before, we weren't exactly the traditional maternal, perfect family. But the day she told me she was a couple weeks late, it was one of the best days of my life. Terrifying too, but it gave me a whole new purpose.

 

Emori looked at the floor, "John, what if, what if she's born like, like m-me?"

I looked at her, unsure of what she meant like her. I reached for her hand and she pulled away. That's when it hit me. "Emori." I said, lost for words, unsure of how to respond.

She looked up at me, "I'm fine being a defect-"

"You're not a-"

"John, listen to me." She cut me off, "I am fine with my hand. It's a part of me and I have learnt to like every part of me. But I don't want our child going through the same thing. I don't want people looking at them funny, treating them how they treated me. Do you have any idea how hard it is? Other kids bullying you? Being kicked out from your home because you look different? Never fitting in?"

 

I knew how she felt, yet at the same time it was completely different. Emori never did anything to piss people off or hurt them. People hated her just for being her, something she can't help or control.

 

I put my hand on hers again and this time she accepted, "Emori, it doesn't matter how our baby turns out. We will love them, we will raise them with encouragement and love. That's all that matters and if anyone hurts them, well then they answer to us. Understand? It doesn't matter how they turn out, as long we love them, they'll be fine - more than fine. I promise."

Emori nodded, "Okay, John."

I looked at her, "So do you want the scan?"

She nodded, "Of course."

 

* * *

 

It was strange staring at the screen and seeing a little dot on it, being told that it was our baby. There was barely anything there, Emori was about ten weeks pregnant. She held my hand as she wept at the dot on the screen, even I had a tear in my eye. Abby smiled too as we all looked at the dot on the screen. I kissed Emori's hand and she smiled at me, "John, it's our little baby."

I grinned, "I know, I know."

Abby smiled too, "Well, it's still early days, but the baby looks healthy from here."

Emori turned back to Abby, "No abnormalities or defects?" She asked, repeating her fears to Abby. I kept quiet.

Abby shook her head, "None from what I can see." She looked at us both, "You can come back in three months for another scan. If you have any problems or worries, feel free to come by anytime."

Emori looked at her, "We're free to go?"

Abby nodded, "If you come find me in the morning, I can't give you a print out of the scan to keep."

Emori looked at me and I nodded, she turned back to Abby, "We'd like that very much."

 

* * *

 

Emori and myself were ready to leave, but I couldn't help the anger racing through my mind. As we reached the door I kissed her hand, "You go on ahead, I need to ask Abby something."

Her forehead creased, "Are you feeling sick, John?"

I shook my head, "I'm perfectly healthy. I just need to have a word with her, I'll tell you later."

Emori nodded, reluctant to leave me but she did so anyway.

 

"What is it, John?" Abby said from behind my back. I turned around to face her, she stood behind her table again.

"How can you do it?" I challenged her, anger in my tone.

She looked at me like butter wouldn't melt, acting as if she didn't know what I was talking about, "Do what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't act like it's not obvious. I saw it with my own mother, you really want to pretend? Back on the Ark you floated people for this shit."

Abby looked away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I snapped, "Y'know what, forget it. You make me sick, Abby. Clarke has fought so hard for you, and yet you're pissing it all away for a bottle of pills. She'd be so disappointed in you." Before Abby could respond, I exited the shack, slamming the door shut behind me. Her hypocrisy made me so angry. She killed my dad for stealing meds to _heal_ me. Yet she takes them to fuel her addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah babies. It’s weird to think in 10-15 years I’ll be having my own, it’s even weirder to think that people my age have kids. Idk how I would cope with a child.


	22. Surprise

** Jasper **

 

I can't believe I'm doing this. Me of all people. I'm not sure I even can. It's not even the fact of trusting Skye, it's the fact she trusts me. Nobody has ever given me this type of responsibility before and I just hope that I can come through otherwise this whole thing is for nothing.

 

"I deactivated it through the system, I wiped it completely. This collar doesn't even exist anymore," Skye told me as her skin brushed mine as she removed the collar from my neck. Her eyes were sad as looked at the damage from where McCreary sent electricity through my entire body.

I shrugged, "It'll heal. I've faced worse." I said, not sure if I had or hadn't. I'd managed to escape being tortured by the various threats on the ground, but I had also been speared and strung up for bait. I'd also been the city of light, harming my friends due to giving my brain to ALIE - I just wanted all of the anger and grief to stop. I tried drowning it in booze too, but that never worked either. I had to challenge the pain, put pressure on my own wounds to stop them bleeding. And even though it still hurts now to think of Maya, even though I still have nightmares, seeing her body in my arms, seeing the wars and people dying around me, I think it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I can finally live again.

 

Skye didn't respond, she put the collar on the floor, bending down and changing it for a large rucksack full of who knows what. She unzipped the front pocket of it, pulling out a scruffy notepad, she held it up, but didn't hand it to me, "Inside are plans to build an algae farm, Monty wants you to give it to your friends. I had risk a lot to get it, so please take care of it, Jasper; not even Diyoza knows about it."

I nodded as she put it back inside the bag, zipping up the compartment. She handed me the rucksack, saying, "Inside are supplies, enough for a few days. I managed to sneak you a Rover from our own convoy, if you take it and keep driving through the night, you should make it by morning."

I nodded, "Got it."

 

Skye still held onto the rucksack, stopping me from leaving. She looked as though she had a lot on her mind but was too afraid to share it. She wasn't ready to let me leave yet.

 

I broke the silence, awkwardly saying, "I guess I better go then..."

Skye nodded but still held the rucksack, "Yeah, you had." She looked up at me, "Jasper, I- well, um there's a radio in there too, so contact when you make it there and if Octavia agrees to join us. If not, I understand. Like I said, the plans and everything."

I nodded, "I will."

She nodded again, "Good, good." She looked as though she had more say and again she didn't let go of the rucksack, "Look, I just wanted to say thank you." She said looking up at me, "Thanks for agreeing to this."

I shrugged, "I didn't really have a choice. Especially with Kane involved, if he wants something to happen, he makes it happen."

Skye nodded, "Diyoza's the same." She then sighed, "I guess I better let you go then."

I nodded.

 

Skye let go of the rucksack and watched as I put it on. I awkwardly raised my hand to wave goodbye, turning to walking away. A warm hand grabbed mine, spinning back round. Skye quickly placed her other hand on my shoulder, rising on her tiptoes and placing a quick kiss on my cheek. She blushed as she said, "Be safe, Jasper."

My head spun in circles, I didn't know how to respond. My feelings with Skye were all over the place. All I could do was nod and then walk out the door, making my way to the Rover.

 

*** * ***

 

**_ Bellamy _ **

 

"Bellamy..." a voice whispered in my ear, my whole body shook as I woke to Raven shaking my shoulder, waking me to life. My back hurt as I rubbed my eyes, realising I'd fallen asleep in the hydrofarm, sat up in a bar stool around Raven's workstation. Raven looked at me with concern, "I did wait up for you. I didn't know where you went and I thought you might've wanted space. Did you really stay here all night?"

I stretched, cracking my back, "I think so." I yawned, feeling as though I hadn't slept. The radio laid in front of me, Clarke and Octavia have been gone twenty-four hours and neither have been in contact. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was worried.

 

Raven looked at me, concerned, her forehead creased. I noticed the hydrofarm was full with some other people, picking the rations for breakfast I assumed. Raven scanned the room too, her eyes landing on a fiery-haired girl, who stood closest to us, her back facing us as she picked tomato's from a plant.

 

"Hey, um, Celosia? Right?" Raven called and the girl spun around. She had become close to both Miller and Octavia during the six years down here, Celosia was notably Octavia's second. It was strange as she barely said a word, although Madi seemed connected to her.

Celosia came walking over, "Can I help you?"

Raven nodded, "Bellamy needs a break-"

"I do not." I protested, slightly taken aback by Raven's claim.

Raven scolded me, "Yeah, you do. Even the impossible Bellamy Blake needs breaks."

I shook my head, "I just slept. Besides, what if Clarke or Octavia radios through?"

Raven gestured to Celosia, "Celosia can come get us." Raven then folded her arms, "Besides, Clarke told you to look after Madi and I bet you don't even know where she is."

 

Panic surged through me as I looked around the room, praying she was in here. I had completely forgotten about my promise to Clarke, desperation tying me to the radio. "She's, um, sh-she's-"

"She's getting breakfast." Celosia jumped in, "Ive been watching her for you. It's a pleasure, she's remarkable." Celosia gushed, smiling. Celosia was proud of her yet she never knew Clarke or Madi. She reaked of suspicion.

I nodded, "Right..."

Raven then tugged my hand, "C'mon, at least let's go find Madi, alright?" She then playfully said, "Besides, I need to work in here and you just get in the way."

I sighed, "Fine."

 

* * *

 

I sat on the bed now occupied by Madi and Clarke, chucking a ball up and down whilst Madi sat at the dresser, sketching something on paper. Being with Madi reminded me of a much simpler time, it reminded me of taking care of Octavia on the Ark.

 

"So, What are you drawing?" I asked her.

Madi watched her sketching as she told me, "The woods, my village. Clarke taught me to draw. She drew pictures of the hero's in her stories, it's how I knew I could trust you."

Hero is a strong word; I'm not sure if Clarke's portrayal is all that accurate. "Did she tell you lots of things about us?"

Madi nodded, "She told me about how you landed here, about Lincoln, about Octavia. She said about the acid fog and how you turned it off, sneaking into their base through vents and saving everyone. She mentioned Lexa, how brave she was, how closed off she was at first but learned to love again. Lexa was a brilliant commander, putting her people first. But Octavia, Octavia's my favourite." Madi turned to look at me, a huge smile on my face. I was unsure if Madi's favouritism of Octavia could still withstand; She's not the same as she was years ago. Madi continued to gush over Octavia, "She's just so brave and strong. The first back on the ground, she has no fear. She's a warrior through and through, fighting for her beliefs. Octavia survived against all odds, the first to seek peace between the grounders and skaikru, and now she's abolished all the clans. Wonkru, isn't it amazing?"

I nodded, not sure if Octavia's cult could be suited to the adjective 'amazing.'

 

"Bellamy!" A voice saved me from answering Madi's question. I stood up immediately as Raven came in. Madi did too, "Is it Clarke?" Madi asked before me.

Raven shook her head, her eyes locking on mine, "No, it's Jasper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are Octavia and Clarke?  
> Is Madi right to still believe in Octavia?  
> Will Jasper save Wonkru?
> 
> * * *
> 
> I’m posting this chapter at 7am on a Sunday because I am moving house - I wish I was still sleeping.... but at least the house will be nice


	23. Snakes

**_ Octavia _ **

 

I stood on the mountain of ash overlooking the ark, staring at it below. My fighters sharpened their swords and checked their rounds of ammo. Clarke stared through binoculars, trying to spot any enemies. She lowered them and turned her head to look at me, her blue eyes fearful, "I can't see anything."

I walked beside her, staring at the ark, the only structure remaining was the one the adults came down in. All of our farms and shanty towns were gone, melted and burned into a dark ash surrounding the Ark. Even parts of the hemisphere of the Ring, standing on top, was melted and broken, bits of metal fallen into the base of the ark itself.

 

"Surely that's good?" I asked her, seeing no enemy insight. No enemies in the dark pit, no enemies in the bubbling green lake. Nothing.

Clarke shook her head, "No. It's bad."

 

She didn't fill me with confidence and part of me screamed to turn around. I couldn't. We needed the weapons and ammo left as well as any medicines or technology. The ark was a resource centre right now and we desperately needed it if we were to survive. We had to face whatever Clarke was so afraid of and I prayed my people would make it back.

 

"So what's the plan?" I asked her.

We both turned to face the group, Clarke telling us, "We take the Rover across the wasteland, we drive to the door closest to us. We hook it up to the Rover using a grapple and then we pull the door open. Once inside, tread lightly. Don't make a sound."

 

* * *

 

The door collapsed, bringing a big puff of smoke up with it. We covered our eyes and mouths as the smoke cleared, staring into a dark tunnel, all light and life sucked out of it. Clarke chewed on her cheek, scanning the mirrors of the Rover, examining the area around us, checking for any signs of the enemy. The enemy which none of us knew what it was. Worse than people, supposedly. I put a hand on Clarke's lap, she looked at me, her blue eyes full of emotion as always. I used to think she didn't care about us, just about Lexa and her mum, but now I know she cares too much. Clarke has always done what she had to do in order to keep us alive, even if it meant sacrificing herself. I hated her for it, but now, now I admire her. I admire her because she's still herself, she still cares, she still feels. She's still human.

 

Lexa taught her people that feelings are weak and the voices in my head tell me the same. I can't show my feelings, not really. Yes, I scream and I cry. But I know feelings are dangerous. They get you killed. But not Clarke, she's indestructible.

 

"I'll keep you safe, Clarke." I told her as we stared into the darkness, my people jumping out the Rover. I meant it, I would die for Clarke. But I knew it wouldn't come to that, not today. I would guard Clarke and Madi with my life. I know Bellamy hates me, but I'd even sacrifice myself for him.

Clarke looked at me, she didn't say anything. She just nodded before getting out the Rover herself.

 

My boots landed in the ash, the wind whipping up at my ankles as I made my way to the entrance. Gag reflex. My hand flew to my nose, trying to block out the stench of death coming from deep inside. I closed my eyes, trying to centre myself as I stood in the centre of the opening. Feeling the earth moving around me, my people waiting to follow.

 

One foot forward, going on autopilot as my boots lead me into the darkness, sticking to the ground of the ark. I didn't want to know what was under my sole. Part of me wished we could stay in the dark, but of course we all have to feel the heat of the flame. Torch lights up, my eyes stare at the clear slime under my boots, guts squelching under them. They scan the floor of the corridor, seeing the carcasses of large rats, rats the sizes of dogs. Dead. Organs scooped out, bones scattered, eyes missing. I swallowed my vomit. Eyes moved to the walls, smeared blood coating them. Shit. Fuck.

 

Clarke stood behind me, my people behind her. All of us taking in the massacre of animals. All of us wondering what killed them. None of us wanting to find out.

 

Clarke whispered, "We need to split up, one team head to the garage, the other to the lab. Move quietly." Clarke walked in front of me, leading six of us down the tunnels, the light disappearing. The stench, the blood and the corpses grew more and more as we crept from the ruins of Arkadia. Part of me felt sad to see it this way, but in all honesty, I've never seen the ark as a place of peace or serenity. The ark has always been a place of destruction for me, even under the floors.

 

We reached Raven's lab, Clarke pulled the door open to see fallen shelves blocking our entrance. I looked at two of my people, Iona and Emerys. They immediately set to work, lifting the shelves up so we could crawl inside. All six of us made it inside. The walls were covered in blood, glass smashed on the floor, shelves broken and melted.

 

I followed Clarke to the back of it, opening cupboards, unsure of what we were searching for exactly. The plan was grab anything and everything, bottled of chemicals and powders, even empty bottles, grab machine parts that were deemed unnecessary for the bunker. Grab what we can and go, as quietly as possible.

 

"Shit!" Emerys yelled and I turned round to scowl at him, to see him holding up his finger, red blood pouring out of two holes. Clarke pushed past me, drawing her gun. My people reached for their swords, waiting for my instruction as Clarke aimed her pistol at Emerys.

Emerys stared at the end of his finger, "I-I think something bit me."

Clarke swallowed, "I'm sorry."

I put my hand on her arm, she looked at me, before she could explain, Emerys started screaming in pain. We all jumped back at his screams, he fell to his knees, light showing his veins glowing, turning green. I stiffened, panicked, all of us panicked.

 

Clarke put her gun away, "We need to mercy kill him and get out of here." She changed her attention to the ceiling, her eyes looking at a vent then darting back to the door, "Quickly!"

Iona knelt beside Emerys, he cried in pain, his screams dying out but his body glowing, "We can't leave him. If it's venom, we can suck it out."

Clarke shook her head, shoving the central lab table under the vent, "No, it'll kill you too." She climbed on top of the table, using her knife to unscrew the vent screws.

"Blodreina?" Iona asked.

I didn't know what to do, Clarke threw the vent cover down, looking at me to follow.

 

"Blodreina!" One of my other people yelled, running into the lab, panicked, "It got Corcidus!" She told me, her face fearful, "We need to go!"

"What got him?" I asked, Clarke disappearing into the vent, holding a hand down for me to grab.

 

My question was quickly answered as I saw it. Eyes glowing bright yellow, slime dripping from its fangs as it's head slithered through the door, the shadow on the wall huge, bigger than a bear. Green scales flickering with fire. All of my people froze. I felt my hand itching for my sword. The frightened girl looked at me and then the vent, she nodded her head but I shook mine. Of course she didn't listen. She grabbed her sword, spinning round to face the beast. "Go, Blodreina!" She yelled, Iona stood up, running towards me, she shoved me back into the table as the Snake snapped at the girl, ripping her arm off, blood spouting, she screamed in pain. My heart pounded, guilt through me as Iona shoved me, grabbing the fire torch and spinning around to chuck it at the hungry beast. I turned pushing myself onto the metal table, reaching for the hand hanging out of the vent, allowing Clarke to pull me up as my people died at the mercy of the snake.

 

Clarke quickly crawled through the vent, myself following. No time to mourn or feel, keep going. Hands being covered in guts and blood. Clarke suddenly came to a stop, "What's wrong?"

I could feel the vibrations in the vent, the beast wasn't far behind.

Clarke whispered, "Eggs."

I swallowed, "shit."

Clarke moved to sit on her ass, she begun kicking at a vent cover under her, creating tons of noise. I crouched behind her, staring back. Eyes fearful of the snake, hearing it's tongue flicker as it approached us, seeing its shadow. "Hurry, Clarke!" I panicked.

Clarke kicked and kicked, grunting. I saw it's head appear, "Clarke!"

The cover fell through, she jumped down, just as the beast smiled at me. I quickly followed Clarke, throwing myself into another room of darkness. Clarke grabbed my hand, pulling me through corridors which neither us could see, we sensed the beast following, we knew it was there. We kept running, running and running, afraid to stumble. Afraid of death. We slammed into a dead end.

 

Shit.

 

Clarke begin kicking at the dead end, I copied, both of us throwing all of our adrenaline fuelled strength into it. It hissed behind us. We could feel it's breath, smell it's poison. Shit! Shit! We kicked the door down, once inside, we slammed it shut, grabbing a shelving unit to try and block it. We were trapped in a square room with a snake throwing its weight at a door. Shit. Shit!

 

"Clarke?!" I panicked.

Clarke's eyes looked at mine through the dark, our eyes catching a little light streaming into the room. Our eyes followed it to a small window. Clarke grabbed her pistol, slamming it into the window, over and over until it shattered. She climbed up and I followed her out into the Earth.

 

The sun blinded us as we stood in the ash. I sighed with relief. Clarke shook her head, "We need to get back to the Rover." There was a long stretch of open charred dirt between us and the Rover. It looked simple enough.

 

The door underneath us busted open. We had to move.

 

Clarke ran a second in front of me, Both of us pushing our legs across the blackened ash towards the Rover, the other four people standing there, ready to go. I felt my lungs aching, both happy to be back running again and struggling to keep up. My calf tightened, my chin hitting the floor, knees sinking into the ground. I screamed as I fell. Turning my head to see scales wrapped around my leg. I looked up, “Clarke!” I yelled.

Clarke stopped, turning to look at me, eyes wide in fear. She ran back to me, pulling my sword from my belt. I tried to wriggle my leg free, shaking it frantically. Clarke stood by my foot, swinging the sword down to the tail of the snake, over and over again. Green acid spewing up like a volcano, hissing, screeching coming from it. She swung a third time and my leg came free. She left my sword in the dirt, grabbing my hand and pulling me up instead. Both of us diving into the Rover, demanding to leave immediately. The engine roared and we sat, catching our breath in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile, this chapter took awhile to write because it’s kind of actiony and I had to search what the ark looked like pre and post the radiation wave. I’ve also been busy doing life stuff too.


	24. Dawn

**_ Octavia _ **

 

The sun rose above us, lighting the desert plains to the bunker. Day 2,209 upon us. Clarke rubbed her eyes, keeping one hand on the wheel, her eyes tired. I think they've always been tired, for as long as I've known her anyway. I wonder what it was like, living as one of the two last people on Earth, no more death, no destruction - just peace. I can't think about it for too long, I have to deal with reality not fantasises. My brother has become quite the fantasist.

 

Speaking of him, I see his figure leaning against the rubble of the bunker, arms folder presumably. In front of him stand my most trusted warriors, Celosia, Miller, Cooper and Indra. The sands blow around their figures in the sand, they look small from here. We're still a good five-ten minute drive away from them, but they stand, ready as always. I sigh, feeling my body stiffening, feeling the weight returning. We managed to find some ammo and some powder and metals to make more, we even captured and killed some crab-fish. I call them crab fish because they have the body of a fish, fins and gills, big circular eyes. But their skin is red like a crabs and they little legs along the bottom of their body, like a millipede, that they use to scurry about on the sand, as well as claws coming from arms under they're fins. Catching them was tricky, we had to set traps on the sand as the river burned human flesh. Luckily we managed to bottle it in glass containers without getting it on skin, creating another weapon in this war.

 

...

 

I'm not even sure if war is the right thing to do.

 

And part of me wants to grab the wheel and turn back around, keep driving into the desert.

 

I am weary.

 

Of course, I can't abandon my people. Cowards run, I fight. I'm not afraid.

 

Clarke pulls the Rover to a stop, my people waiting for me. Clarke smiled at me and I smiled back. I think I'd forgotten how to smile.

 

We both get out the Rover and I'm thrown back into Blodreina. Indra pulled looked at me, "Did you get everything?"

I nodded, "Yes and then some. We will have a feast tonight."

Indra raised an eyebrow, "A feast?"

I nodded, "We got some fish, enough for a chunk for all of us. They're much larger than what they used to be, the size of a baby shark. And, we got eggs too."

Indra looked at me, confused, "Clarke said-"

"I know." I stated, "And she's right. We couldn't live out there." I looked at the sands, "We lost three of our people to a monster." I looked back at my people, noticing Bellamy walking over, "But we will honour them, their deaths weren't for nothing. We avenged them by taking the eggs, the babies of the beast. Tonight, we celebrate."

"Blodreina," Cooper cut off the celebration, her tone worried, "I hate to ruin the celebrations, but we need-"

"To talk." Bellamy finished off her sentence, standing behind Cooper, his arms folded.

I sighed, feeling my frustrations return, "If you're going to give me one of your lectures, then at least wait until I've told my people the good news."

Bellamy shook his head, "I take it you got what you wanted."

"We got more than that." Clarke answered Bellamy's question, standing behind me, "We got petrol, gun powder and acidic water. _Nothing_ will survive." Clarke's tone was sad, I knew she didn't want the war either, but I had no choice.

Bellamy scowled at me, "You can't think destroying everything in your path is worth your war?"

 

I shook my head, about to argue back when I saw a figure emerge from the bunker behind Bellamy, his curly hair blowing in the wind, his brown eyes twinkling in the golden sun of dawn. He walked towards us, trying to see something or someone. I barged through Bellamy, walking towards him, stopping in my tracks as he did the same. He looked different, less lost, more like the Jasper I met the first day on the ground. I raised my hand and he did the same. My feet propelled me towards him, my arms wrapping round him, his around me. I breathed him in, I had missed him. Part of me wondered if he'd even make it. I'm glad Monty convinced him to go in the ship with them, he wouldn't come to the bunker. I couldn't question why or how he was here, I didn't event want to. All that mattered was I had my friend.

 

I pulled back, my hands on his shoulders, "Jasper, I have missed you so much."

He smiled, "I've missed you too." He uneasily said, "I see you've become quite the leader here."

My stomach turned a little, I knew Bellamy hated me, Clarke was unsure, I feared Jasper would hate me like Bellamy. Jasper has always been more sensitive, he didn't like war or killing. He has never killed anyone that I can remember. He was innocent, too innocent. Precious like Lincoln. "We're having a feast tonight," I told him, changing the subject, "You can be our first guest of honour."

He nodded, smiling, "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

**_ Clarke _ **

 

"How is he here?" I asked Bellamy as we stood outside in the sands, night had fallen. Jasper and Octavia spent all day together and now they sit in the dining hall feasting. I spent my day with Madi, Cooper lurking in the shadows, watching my every movement. She creeped me out. Bellamy had been busy with Raven, trying to find a solution to the farm. She was still having difficulty. But now, as Octavia threw her feast, me and Bellamy were finally able to sneak away from prying eyes and burning ears to talk.

 

Bellamy shrugged, "I don't know, he won't tell us anything."

We sat side by side on fallen brick walls, that used to surround Polis homes. It still made me sad to see it all gone, all the memories and future dreams gone. "There is no way he escaped or Diyoza let him go. Not unless she has a plan." I stated.

Bellamy agreed, "He's hiding something. He turned up, said Diyoza let him go and then he said he wouldn't tell us anything until Octavia came home. I tried to tell him she's not what she once was, that she's changed."

I shifted slightly, Octavia wasn't the only one who had changed, Bellamy was different too. Bellamy had become so against war, so against fighting and I understood why, but I don't think Octavia is the monster he is seeing her as. I don't think he understands what the land means to her. If she doesn't get her patch of green paradise, then everything she had to sacrifice is for nothing. But, war is not the best idea either, I don't want to kill again either and going to war will destroy any chance of a peaceful future, the green will be destroyed and none of us will be able to live.

 

It appeared Bellamy was using his head and Octavia using her heart.

 

"I think you should talk to him." Bellamy suddenly said, his brown eyes looking at me, his knees almost touching mine, his eyes looking at me how they always did. I'd missed him.

My forehead creased, "Me?" Jasper hated me, I know a lot has changed in six years, but I don't think we're suddenly best friends.

Bellamy nodded, "Yes, Clarke. You always do have a way of getting people to talk. You're good at that."

I shook my head, "He hates me."

Bellamy shook his head, his forehead creased as he looked down at the sands, "No, he doesn't hate you. I don't think he ever did, he was just grieving, angry."

I remained silent, stunned. Bellamy couldn't really think Jasper would talk to me?

Bellamy's eyes met mine, the way he always looked at me, helpless, like I was the only one who could save him, "Please, Princess?"

I sighed, standing up, "Fine. But I don't think it will help."

 

* * *

 

My hand hesitated as I stood outside what was now the dorm of the remaining hundred, a room with eight bunks, in a row against the back wall, the two in the middle pushed together. Bellamy and Raven slept on the bottom two in the middle, Madi and me above them, Jasper on the top left and the other three were empty for now. Bellamy and Raven were in the hydrofarm, Madi with Celosia somewhere. I pushed the door open, seeing Jasper laid on his top bunk, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"Hey, Jasper..." I trailed off, unsure where to begin.

Jasper looked at me, reading my face, he sighed and jumped down off of his bunk, sitting on the one underneath, "What, Clarke?"

I came and sat opposite him, on Bellamy's empty bunk. "Bellamy said Diyoza Let you go."

"And he sent you to figure out why." He stated, he looked at me, "I'll be honest, Diyoza did send me with a mission, but it's for Octavia to know. She's in charge now."

I nodded, knowing that this was a bad idea. "Okay, I understand."

Jasper nodded, "Good. You should understand."

My forehead creased, "What do you mean?"

Jasper sighed, "Bellamy doesn't get it. He hates Octavia, he blames her for what she's done. All the people she's killed, but he's forgetting, _you_ did the same."

I froze, Maya's death playing in my head. I was foolish to agree to this, of course he still blames me. "You're right." I stated, my tone sincere, "And I'm sorry, Jasper. I never meant-"

"I know, Clarke." Jasper cut me off, his tone sad, an improvement from the anger he used to spit at me, well-deserved I know. He continued, "I've had six years to think about it and coming here, coming here, seeing Octavia - I get it. Well, no, I _don't_. Not entirely. I know you made a choice to save us and you didn't know Maya. And I can forgive you for that. But what I don't understand is why you or how you could forgive _her,_ let alone run away and play happy families. After all, _she_ was the one that abandoned our people and left us to die."

 

I felt my heart sink a little. I had no words. I fell in love with Lexa because she never asked anything from me. She didn't rely on me, she could save herself and she truly understood the burden of saving our people. She understood what it took to keep everyone alive. She understood how much self-sacrifice we had to make to become people we hated to save the ones we love.

 

Jasper sighed, "Thats not what I wanted to say." His eyes looked up at mine, sincere, “It's been six years, Clarke. And I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "Sorry?"

He nodded, his tone soft, "I knew all you were doing was trying to keep us alive and I was a dick to you and I'm sorry. After all, you were the one who went looking for me and fought to keep me alive when we first came down. So I'm sorry for being a dick to you and I'm sorry for what you went through with L- her."

I nodded, "Thank you."

He nodded too, "This world has been tough on all of us. And I'm not saying that I understand why you fell in love with her and I'm certainly not saying that I'm sorry she's dead, but I'm also sorry that you watched the person you love die in your arms, and I'm thankful you never gave up on us, on _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Jasper didn’t die :-( 
> 
> Also, I feel Jasper would become understanding to what Octavia did, they always had a special bond.
> 
> Jasper also hasn’t revealed any of the plans to the others yet, but all will be revealed and some tough decisions will have to be made.
> 
> I’m also not a scientist so I’m not sure if something could burn flesh but not melt glass/metal, nor am I sure if radioactive crab-fish could exist haha


	25. Flickers

**_ Bellamy _ **

 

Here we stood again, Day 2,210, in Octavia's room, candlelight dancing on the walls as we stood around the circular table, Octavia with her back to the door, going round clockwise stood Celosia, Miller, Cooper, Indra, Clarke, myself, Raven and Jasper. Madi sat on Octavia's bed, drawing again. I didn't know if she should be in here with us; she's a child, she shouldn't be involved in the discussion of war. It's not right.

 

Octavia stared at the candles burning in the centre of the table as she spoke, "As you all know, mine and Clarke's trip was successful. We sourced food for us, but most importantly, weapons. We found petrol, oil and acidic water - all we can use for chemical warfare. Admittedly, winning this war will be difficult, but Jasper has inside knowledge, he knows the map of the place, all entrances and exits, patrols too. Numbers. And that's not all, they're constitution is weak. Falling apart. Diyoza versus McCreary, we can break them apart. Divide and conquer." She scanned the room as she finished her speech, of course Cooper looked impressed but myself, Clarke and Raven were unhappy to say the least.

 

I looked at Jasper, feeling slightly betrayed by him; him, of all people, was siding and aiding Octavia. "So, Jasper, you gonna go through with this?"

Octavia barked to his defence, "Leave him alone, Bellamy. Just because he wants to help instead of throwing tantrums every five minutes, without solutions I might add, doesn't make him _your_ enemy."

I shook my head, furious, "So what? We go in, guns and bombs blazing? Killing everything that moves, including our friends? What about Monty and Harper?" Octavia didn't flinch, "Has Jasper told you that Emori is pregnant? You going to kill them too?"

Octavia looked back at the flames, her voice stern as she carelessly said, "There's always casualties, Bellamy." She glared at me, " _You_ of all people should know that."

 

I took a step back, anger surging through me. She was right, I had gotten innocent people killed in the crossfire, Charlotte, Maya, Finn, Monroe, Lincoln - the list goes on and on. That's why Octavia of all people should know the lives at stake. She should have learnt by my mistakes not to do this. And speaking of Lincoln, he hated fighting, he hated war and tried to teach her a different path. Has she not learn anything? How can she be this cold?

 

"So what is this?" I challenged, "Because you're right, I _do_ know what it means to have innocents needlessly killed. That's why we should stop this war. Or is that the point?" I paused, feeling guilt crushing me, "You want revenge on me?"

Octavia slammed her hands on the table, "Goddammit, Bellamy! Not everything is about you. You have no idea what _I_ have sacrificed to keep this place going and I am not going to give in to those savages. If I don't get that land, then everything I have done is for  nothing."

 

I looked into the swirling blue eyes of my sister, seeing the pain inside them, seeing herself trying to escape the prison of darkness she buried herself in. "I'm sorry." I stated, my voice reflecting and voicing her suffering and anguish. "I am truly sorry, O." I apologised again, she looked away from me, "If I could have been down here to lead, if I could have swapped places with you, then I would have. But I am here now and I want to help you-"

"You can't help me." Octavia cut me off, her tone sharp and low, she looked up at me, "Unless you can provide another solution, you can't help me. You're farm isn't working, we both know that. And even if it was, that land is ours. You know that."

 

I nodded, I knew she wouldn't give up. She's too far gone and I don't have an alternative, "So what? We just destroy the only land left?"

Octavia shrugged. The room fell silent. Octavia was right, there is no other-

 

"There is an option." Celosia broke the silence, all of us turning to look at her, she bent down, lifting up a black rucksack and placing it on the table. Jasper stiffened.

Octavia's forehead creased as she stared at the rucksack, watching Celosia unzip it, "What's in there?"

Celosia sounded shaky, as if she wasn't quite sure if what she was doing was the right thing to do, "I found this bag in Jasper's Rover." She pulled out a radio, "I heard him talking to Diyoza."

Octavia turned to look at Jasper, we all did, "Is this true?"

Jasper looked down at the table, feeling all eyes on him, "No, not Diyoza. But, a girl, called Skye."

Skye. Of course. It's like Maya all over again.

He looked at Octavia, "When I was there, Diyoza and Kane told me that if you go to them and surrender, we can live with them. Together. In harmony."

Octavia nodded, surprisingly unsurprised, she smiled at Celosia, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, but Jasper already told me this."

I looked at Jasper, "He did?"

Octavia nodded, "Of course. And I'm sure you can understand, we are not doing that-"

"Why?"

"Why?" Octavia laughed at me, "Are you fucking kidding me? She tortured you, she kept you chained up and tortured you. Like hell I'm sending my people to her." She sighed, "Y'know what, we're done here. I'm going for a walk." Octavia turned, opening the doors to her quarters and leaving, Cooper following.

 

Indra looked at me and Clarke sympathetic, "If you two had been here, you would understand the struggle it has been. And even if Octavia did agree to this, her people would question her strength, they would not willingly go."

 

* * *

 

I sighed, breathing in the air above the ground, the sun shining above me as I stood with my hands in my pockets at what used to be the entrance to polis. Rubble where market stalls used to be. How the hell are we going to fix this?

 

“Bellamy!” A voice called from behind me, I turned to see Madi appearing behind a brick walls, entering what used to be a house, standing by my side as we stared at the sand hills.

“Hey, Madi, whats wrong?”

Madi looked up at me, her forehead creasing the way Clarke’s does, “I can help you.”

My forehead creased, “Oh Yeah? What do you mean?”

Madi pulled out a little tin box from her jacket pocket, sliding it open, revealing the forgotten symbol that had brought so much destruction and order at the same time. I crouched down, checking the area for peering eyes, “Madi, where did you get this?”

Madi stared at the flame, “Clarke. She’s asleep, so I took it from her jacket.”

I put my own hands on the tin, staring at the crystal infinity sign and the metallic coffin for it, “You should put it back, do you know what it means to Clarke?”

Madi nodded, “I know what it means to Clarke.” Her eyes locked on mine, “I know what it means to everyone.” She looked at me, “Do you really think we should hand ourselves over to Diyoza?”

 

I raked a hand through my longish hair, I had no idea if it was the right thing to do. She had tortured us, well McCreary did. McCreary took our people. Maybe Diyoza will help us. And if it is a trap, at least we know we did everything we could to stop a war. Maybe we don’t deserve the land if we have to kill to get it.

 

I looked at her blue eyes, like Clarke, even though they weren’t blood related, Madi is definitely Clarke’s daughter, “Honestly, I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do. But what I do know is that if we fight this war, lots of us will die, even with Jasper’s help, the odds of us winning are slim. All we will do is destroy the land and then none of us will be able to survive. If we surrender to Diyoza, at least the Earth gets to live and there’s a chance that we will too.”

 

Madi nodded, thinking for a moment before staring, “I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Madi help them?  
> Should they go with Diyoza or is it a disaster waiting to happen?


	26. Flame

**_Clarke_** **_Griffin_**

 

"Get up." The growl of a voice woke me from my nap, metal barrel pressed against my temple and the bullets clicked. I swallowed, feeling my heart in my chest as I carefully put my legs over the bed, standing up with hands in the air as Octavia scowled at me with her finger on the trigger.

"Octavia-" I gasped, unable of what to say or what to think. I looked around the bunks, Madi nowhere to be seen. Shit! Shit! Worry and anger crashed together, my head swirling with emotion. Unsure of whether to fight or obey. She had the gun to my head and her sword in her sheath, she would kill me instantly. But if she had hurt Madi, then I would crush her with every shard of broken heart.

 

"Clarke." Octavia stated, her nostrils flared and blood red warpaint on her forehead, her voice shook with fury, "I _trusted_ you, Clarke. Yet you've been lying to me all along."

I played dumb, " _Lying_ to you? I don't know what you mean."

"No?" Octavia said, her voice razor sharp, "Then how do you explain the letter Cooper found in your dresser?"

Shit. I breathed in, trying to come up with an answer. "Madi's a night blood."

Octavia nodded, not phased by my honesty, "At least you're being honest now. So, what's your plan, Clarke?"

I looked to the door, seeing Cooper's head through the frosted glass, of course Octavia noticed, her eyes picked up every movement, "No one is coming for you, Clarke. It's just you and me."

 

I looked at her eyes, "I know you're angry, Octavia. But I had to _protect_ Madi. That's all."

"Protect her?" Octavia shook her head in disbelief, "From what? That's bullshit. Cooper told me everything, about you and Bellamy _chatting_ , discussing the war. I know you _both_ don't agree with me and I know he _hates_ me-"

"He doesn't hate you." I cut her off, her nostrils flaring a little, " _I_ don't hate you."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Sure, Clarke. Sure." She took a step back, anger still charging through her, "Y'know I never understood why you did what you did, but these last six years taught me a lot and I thought that you'd understand. But no, instead you're using a _child_ to-"

"I'm not using Madi." I cut her off, "Is that what Cooper told you? I'm plotting against you? Using Madi and her blood to take over?"

Octavia shrugged, "It makes sense. I won't bend to you, so you make my people follow instead. The grounders at least anyway."

I shook my head, "Octavia, that's not what's happening. I promise you-"

"You _promise_ me?" Octavia retorted, "How can I believe a word you say? And if you're not using Madi, then why not tell me the truth in the first place? Why keep it a secret?"

 

I felt like I was balancing on a tightrope. Octavia was wanting answers but I'm not sure she could handle them. She's fragile, broken and likely to snap at any moment. I don't want to send her over the edge but I'm tired of secrets and lying.

 

"I couldn't tell you the truth, I couldn't tell _anyone_. Not even Bellamy knows. Nobody knows." I told her, keeping my tone level.

Octavia's nostrils flared, "I doubt that you didn't tell precious Bellamy. You two have always been close."

My heart sank, there was a time me and Bellamy knew each other inside out, but we're not meant to be. I care about him deeply, but I don't want to be with him. Besides, he's with Raven and she makes him happy. I wished Octavia would let me close to her, I wished she'd stop fighting and listen. I don't want to hurt her, but Madi's life is on the line. Madi is who knows where and I have to put her first.

 

"Nobody knows." I repeated, "I don't want her to become Heda, Octavia. Most of them wind up dead and I cannot risk her life, she's my daughter, Octavia. Not biologically, but I found her in the valley, scared and alone. She thought I saved her, but she saved me. Nobody could find out about her blood. _Nobody_."

Octavia took in my words, sadly saying, "You could've told me, Clarke. I would've kept her safe. You know that."

 

I looked away from her, unsure if I truly did know that. Bellamy thinks she'll stop at nothing, she did threaten to lock him up and make him fight in the pits. She used capital punishment and arenas of death. She will destroy anything in her path that prevents her reaching the patch of green. I don't know if she would keep Madi safe, knowing she could take Octavia's rule right from under her feet in minutes.

 

Octavia's gun faltered, she breathed in sharp, "You really think I'd hurt her?"

I looked up at her, feeling the pain in her eyes, in both of our souls. Tears stinging us both, "I-I don't know. You've become so wrapped up in your war, I-I don't know."

Octavia raked a hand through her hair, I saw her face crumbling, her armour melting, "I would never hurt her!" Octavia yelled, making me jump, her voice lowered, "I wouldn't. I wouldn't. I'm not a monster." Octavia's body vibrated, she marched up to me, barrel aimed at my head, I shut my eyes, trying to keep calm. I opened them to see her on her knees, holding the gun by the barrel, holding the trigger towards me.

 

"Do it." She said.

 

She shut her eyes, tears streaming down, hand shaking, "Clarke, you're right. I am a monster. A killer. I have done so many bad things. Do it."

I put my hand on the pistol, she let her arms hand by her sides. Eyes still shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. I held the heavy metal in my hands, staring at her. Bellamy told me they put Lincoln in his knees. Octavia isn't too late to be saved, Lincoln wouldn't want this.

 

"No." I stated, crouching down in front of her and putting the gun in my holster. Her eyes opened, lost. "No." I repeated, "You're not too far gone, Octavia, you can still come back from this. We all can. I promise." I stood back up, holding out a hand. Octavia wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, looking at mine. Her eyes looked up at mine, "You mean that?"

I nodded, "Of course, Octavia. _You_ bore it, so _they_ didn't have to." She put her hand on mine. Allowing me to pull her up.

 

"Blodreina!" The door behind us busted open, Cooper staring at us, Octavia's cheeks still wet and our hands still together. Cooper looked worried, "Sorry, Blodreina, but we have a problem. We need to get up ground now."

Octavia let our hands fall as she turned to face Cooper properly, walking towards her, "Why? What's happened?"

Cooper looked at me, "An Ascension Ceremony is taking place."

Octavia looked at me, my heart stopped, "What?" I managed to muster, "W-where?" I started patting my jacket, "The flame is gone!" I panicked.

Octavia looked back at Cooper, "Take us, now!"

 

* * *

 

Crowds gathered, people blocking the stairway to the ground as we struggled to push our way through. Once in the open, the sun set above us, and a tent sat in the centre of a huge crowd. Me and Octavia shared a worried glance, Octavia told me, "Madi will be okay, I will fix this. Even if she ascends, I will protect her, okay?"

I nodded, unsure if she really could protect Madi.

Octavia lead is round the outskirts of the crowd, climbing over broken walls and through rubble until we reached the left side of the tent. We both looked at each other, both fearful of what's inside.

 

We pulled open the curtain door, Bellamy stood with his arms folded in the corner of the entry room. He looked at us, "I'm sorry it had to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" An ear piercing scream, coming from another room at the back of the tent drowned Bellamy out. My heart quickened as I ripped open the curtain door, my eyes staring at the girl on the metal table.

 

Relief.

 

It wasn't Madi.

 

"Clarke?" My eyes looked at her standing there, on the right of the table. Her blue eyes serious. I marched round to her, pulling her into a hug and then scolding, "What the hell is going on?"


	27. Hundred

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Clarke disappeared into the back room, chasing after the screams worriedly. My brother stood in the corner, not looking at me and not ashamed either. Could he really betray Clarke like this? I slowly walked into the room, seeing a body laid on their stomach in the centre. Clarke scolded Madi on the right, Gaia stood at the head of the table and Miller stood worriedly in the left corner.

 

My eyes examined the body as I walked round the left side of the table. They scanned from her boots to the recently sewn gash in the back of her neck. A fiery pool of hair fell to the right of her head, her face facing the left, eyes squeezed shut. I froze. Unsure of what to think. Hazel eyes flew open, a heavy hand trying to reach me, "Octavia..."

 

Wind carried whispers of my name as my legs pumped lactic acid, the tent curtain closing behind me, sand kicking back under my feet. My heart burst inside my chest, betrayal stung my eyes. I could run no more. I bent over, hands on my thighs as I dry heaved into the dust.

 

Chants. "Heda! Heda! Heda!"

 

"Octavia," A voice sighed, beat up boots in my vision. My eyes looked up at his sad brown eyes, his curls blowing in the wind. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, "Did you know?" I croaked, my voice clamming in my throat.

Jasper shook his head, "No, I didn't. I never meant for this, Octavia. But Bellamy's right, War isn't the answer."

 

* * *

 

I stared at the concrete wall, numb. Candlelight flickered behind me as I laid in foetus position, my back to the world. My eyes dried of tears, my heart broken and my body heavy. I have nothing left. I _am_ nothing.

 

What's the point?

 

A hand knocked on my wooden door, not waiting for my response before they barged in, "Blodreina!" Cooper called.

I slowly sat up, hanging my legs over my bed as I scowled at her, "What now, Cooper?"

Cooper looked at me, "It's been three days and you're people are looking to you-"

"What _people_?!" I snapped, "They're all gone, Cooper. Celosia is in charge now, all hail _Las_ _Fleimreina_."

Cooper remained calm, igniting my rage, "Not all of us are _traitors_. A hundred of us-"

"A _hundred_?" I half-laughed. That number is cursed, I'm sure of it. A hundred people sent to the ground, a hundred from each clan to live in the bunker and now a hundred 'following' me.

Cooper nodded, "Yes, and we want to know the plan. The others are leaving, Blodreina-"

"Why is it so hard for you to understand?!" I yelled at her, pushing myself to my feet, "Blodreina is _dead_! Celosia is in charge now, so you can tell the ‘hundred’ to leave and you can go with them!"

"But-"

"No buts, Cooper!" I cut her off, storming over to her, I hissed, "Get. Out."

Cooper quivered, debating whether to argue more or stand her ground. "Fine. But we're not leaving without you."

 

She left and I quickly slammed the door shut behind her, locking it shut. My back slid down the door, hands in my head, tears streaming down my face.

 

Why can't they just leave me alone?

 

My cries echoed around the dark room. Hair mattered and tangled, twisted like the rest of me. I stared at the candles flickering on the round table in the middle of the room. I charged at it, throwing the table over, hearing metal clang on the floor and screaming as it did. My boot stomped the fire out, all my anger channeling through my boot and into the melted wax. My fist hammered the stone wall, blood trickling down as I punched it over and over and over and over again.

 

RRAAAAAHHHHRRR!!!!

 

I kicked the table again, cracking it. I threw my bedsheets on the floor, ripping them into pieces. I chucked a chair at the wall, legs smashing off, splinters everywhere. As I stood panting in the middle of the mess I'd created, I caught sight of myself in the broken mirror. No war paint. No armour. Just sad blue eyes and choppy hair, tear stained cheeks and guilt.

 

_I don't want to be you anymore._

 

I grabbed the mirror off the wall, holding the cracked glass in my hands, the frame barely holding it all in place.

 

_I don't want to be you anymore._

 

The mirror shattered on the floor. My hands threw it on the floor, boots stomping out any remaining reflections, glass crumbling into tiny pieces.

 

I panted in my fury. Falling into my mess, crying and crying and crying. My sword was gone. My pistol under my bed, I scrambled towards it, pressing the barrel to my head and squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. The pistol clanged against the wall as I threw it, screaming again. I _needed_ this war. I needed it to end. I needed everything to end. _I_ needed to  end. I screamed again. Hysteria. I got to my feet, looking round at the mess I'd made: shards of glass, wooden splinters and blood splatters. I raked my hand through my hair.

 

Fuck.

 

My legs walked me to my en suite, pushing the doors open and turning the taps. I pulled my clothes off, sitting in the bath as it still filled, unable to feel the temperature. I grabbed my rough sponge, scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing my skin, trying to get rid of the blood, of the dirt, of me. Steam clouded the room as I kept scrubbing, water starting to pool on the floor. I threw the sponge on the ground in frustration. Staring at the water. Staring at my body underneath it. My hands grabbed the sides of the tin bath, head going under. Eyes squeezed shut as I held my breath for as long as possible. Numb to the world.

 

Hands grabbed my body, pulling me out the water. My lungs desperate for the oxygen, coughing up water as I laid on the concrete floor, blue eyes looking at me, her hands shaking as she took them off of my chest. "Octavia," she sobbed, "Octavia, I'm here. You're okay, I've got you."

I stared at her as he put a towel around my shivering body, I yelled at her, "You should've left me!" I tried to shove her away, but she wrapped her arms around me, as we sat on the wet floor, backs against the draining tub.

 

We sat in the darkness, light coming from the wall candle holders in my main quarters. She put her arm over my shoulders, soothing. I had missed this, I had missed having someone hold me. I rested my head on her shoulder, unable to gain control over my emotions. I cried and cried and cried. Crying for the past six years and then some. Crying for my mum, crying for Lincoln. Crying for the people I had to kill down here, crying for their families. Crying for the cannibalism. Crying for all of it.

 

I lie awake and watch it all.

 

It feels like a thousand eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a pretty dark chapter. Sometimes, I think, we feel like Octavia did in this chapter, alone and sad, we get angry and want to break things. And that is okay. 
> 
> However, to feel as low as Octavia and to want to “end” is sad. It’s upsetting that people feel like this and if you reading this feel like this, then please, please tell someone.
> 
> Below are some helplines, unfortunately I’m from the U.K. so the helplines are from the U.K., but I’m sure wherever you are, if you feel this way, go talk to a doctor or if it’s really bad, you can check in at hospital and hopefully they have a crisis team to help:
> 
> \- Samaritans: 116 123  
> \- Childline: 0800 1111  
> \- Sane Line: 0300 304 7000
> 
> For more numbers visit:  
> https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/guides-to-support-and-services/crisis-services/helplines-listening-services/


	28. Betrayal

**_ Bellamy _ **

 

Cloth folded into large rucksacks, along with pictures and reminders of a life before the death wave hit. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

 

When did things become so difficult?

 

I hated choosing between my sister and my new-found family. I loved them both, but Octavia isn't thinking straight and I can't let her destroy herself. If she goes through with her war, then I'm afraid she'll never come back to me. Every final piece of her will be obliterated if she goes through with it. I promised our mother I would protect her at all costs, even if it meant she hated me as a result. I hated betraying her, but it's the only way I could get her to stop her warpath.

 

"Knock, knock." A voice lightly said, I turned my head to see Raven coming to stand by me, "You ready to go?" She asked.

I zipped up the rucksack, closing the bag of memories, pictures of younger Octavia, Lincoln's sketch book that Indra had kept safe, a blanket to keep us warm on our journey and most importantly, the radio, a gun and a map. "Yeah."

Raven put her hand over mine, her eyes looking into mine, "What's wrong?"

I exhaled deeply, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

 

Raven tilted her head to one side, I braved myself for her honesty. One of the reasons I love her is that she doesn't hold back, she's no yes-man and she's quick to call you out on your bullshit. "I'm not sure anymore, Bellamy. Admittedly, betraying Clarke probably was a massive screw up and yes Octavia is very angry at you right now. But," she softly said, smiling, "You have stopped a war, Bellamy."

I nodded, "Thanks, Raven-"

"Oh, I'm not finished just yet." She cut me off, a slightly teasing smile, "I mean, I congratulate the King on his achievements. But, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. We're literally not out, or maybe the case is _in_ the woods yet."

I nodded again, "I know, I know. I'm just trying to do the right thing, y'know?"

Raven nodded, "I know, and Clarke and Octavia will see that. You're following your heart and that's important, Bellamy."

 

My _heart_? I'm not so sure what I'm following. I tried to be balanced, use both my head and heart, but at this point the line between them is blurred. I didn't want to betray Clarke, but _both_ my head and heart know War is bad.

 

Raven stroked my cheek, I grabbed her hand, holding it there, "I'm sorry, Raven."

Her forehead creased, "For What?"

I intertwined my fingers with hers, "I feel we've barely had a moment together since coming back here."

Raven brushed it off, like she always does, "We've had six years together, I'm kinda glad we've got some breathing space. To be honest, I'm glad you've been preoccupied, you would've just got in my way in the lab."

I rolled my eyes at her teasing, "Well, I've missed you. I just hope things work out, then maybe we can build that hut we talked about."

Raven smiled, not joking for once, "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

The Rovers are loaded, bags are packed and the Grounders are organised into groups of a hundred, each with a leader to make sure none of us get lost. It'll take fifty-four hours to cross the sands and charred woodlands, roughly a three to four days walk. We have gathered as many rations as possible, including taking part of the hydro farm and pulling it along on a makeshift wheelbarrow thing. There's no coming back here.

 

"Are you ready?" Raven asked me as we stood on the front line, Raven on my left, Celosia on my right, Miller on her right followed by Indra. Madi stood on Raven's left followed by Jasper, I looked around, trying to spot Clarke and Octavia, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

I shook my head, "I can't see Clarke anywhere."

Raven looked back st the crowds of people, her brown eyes concerned as she did so, "I can't either." She turned to face Madi, "Have you seen Clarke anywhere?"

Madi shook her head, "Not since this morning. She went to find Octavia."

 

I felt my heart quickening. I prayed Octavia hadn't hurt Clarke, taking revenge on me. I looked at Raven, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll go find them."

Raven nodded, "Be careful."

I kissed her forehead before turning into the crowd, weaving through grounder after grounder, scanning all their tired faces, searching desperately for Clarke; I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Face after face stared at me as I weaved through them until I'd reached the back of the crowd. The darkness of the bunker welcomed me, my boots clanging on the metal stairs as I ran down them. All the lights were off, it was like the day we found this place, I remember the relief of finally finding our salvation, if only we knew that it would lead to hell.

 

Fire lit up the walls as I neared the pit, the floors stained brown with blood. Still reeking of death. I breathed in sharply as the flames neared me, standing my ground as footsteps came towards me. The flames turned the corner, Clarke carrying a torch in one hand, her other arm around Octavia's shoulders. Octavia wore her armour but no paint, her hair was down, her cheeks red with tears rather than blood. She looked broken. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw me.

 

"I came to find you." I stated, feeling the tension between the three of us, my eyes mainly on Clarke, knowing she felt betrayed by me. Madi stole the flame, she was going to take it, despite Clarke strictly being against it and I would've allowed it. She had every right to be angry at me, but I hoped she could learn to see it from my point of view.

"Well, we're here now." Octavia tiredly said, slight aggression in her tone, but she seemed different.

Clarke looked at me, her blue eyes sad, I don't remember seeing them happy. Even the day we left, she was sad. All I wanted was to make her happy, and maybe in another life I could have. Now we're worlds apart. Clarke asked me, "Where's Madi?"

I folded my arms, looking away from her, "Madi's with Raven."

Clarke nodded, "Good. Well, you can take us to her. We'll walk a little behind you."

I nodded, "Of course."

 

* * *

 

Tents formed a camp for tonight. Day one over, our ankles aching, our stomachs grumbling. The sands blew around us, the stars shining above us. A camp fire kept us warm. Many of them burned, smoke filling the air around us, people spoke and slept around us. Raven rested her head on my left shoulder, yawning as she did so. Octavia glared at me from across the flames, Clarke on her left, Madi in between me and Clarke. Celosia and Miller gathered in their leader tent, Indra spoke to her group, giving them their rations and beds.

 

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cutting through the silence, directly at Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke and Octavia looked at me. Madi did too, she looked at Clarke and at me, "It's not Bellamy's fault-"

"Madi," Clarke looked at her daughter, "I mean no disrespect, but you're a _child_ and he went behind my back."

Madi sighed, "Clarke-"

"No." Clarke cut her off, "We're not discussing this now. You need to rest, we have a long walk ahead of us."

Madi sighed, laying down on her side under her blankets, she laid with her legs towards me, her head towards Clarke, she looked at Clarke, "Okay, but can you tell me a story, please?"

 

Clarke looked a little irritated at Madi’s request, thinking for a minute before she spoke, “Seven years ago, a hundred teenagers were sent to the ground to see if it was survivable. They found a world they could never imagine.” Clarke looked at Octavia, “The first girl to step on the ground in a hundred years was a girl called Octavia. She was fearless. Her eyes the colour of the sea she swam in. She was a warrior, even if she didn’t know it yet.”

 

Octavia looked at the fire, unsure of what to think of Clarke’s praise. It seemed a lifetime ago before we first came down here.

 

I joined in Clarke’s story, “Octavia found butterflies, they glowed in the dark. Blue, purple, red, orange, green - all the colours of the rainbow. Octavia was the first to explore the world around us. Whilst she was making friends with the world around her, her brother was starting a war.” Octavia, watched me, listening to my words intently, “her brother was a dick. He always was a dick. He tried to do his best for his sister, even if it meant hurting her in the process. He hurt her many times over the years. But he loved his sister, even when she hated him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the season 6 trailer dropped, it looks really good!
> 
> Idk if you guys know, but the purpose of this story was to set the tone for my own Season 6. So I am hoping to finish this story by the time Season 6 airs, preferably by the 30th of April, however The 100 doesn’t come on in the U.K. until like a month later, so perhaps I’ll post it then instead.
> 
> However, for the next story, I want slightly different ships and a smaller main cast, this means there will be some sacrifices. 
> 
> So buckle up and prepare for some deaths in the coming chapters...


	29. Welcome

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Day 2,214, my mind cluttered with questions after hearing Clarke's story last night, furthered by Bellamy's comments. I'm unsure of what to think, I know he hates me, so why was he the one apologising? Maybe his apology wasn't even for me, maybe it was for Clarke. Clarke looks at him longingly, as we walk behind him, Madi walking the space in between us with Indra and Jasper, Bellamy, Celosia, Raven and Miller leading. Cooper was who knows where and frankly, I didn't care either. I know she still expected me to come up with some hidden plan, some way to fight against Diyoza and her men, but I had nothing. I was powerless again. Empty.

 

"You should forgive him." I stated, looking at Clarke as I said so.

Clarke's forehead creased as she looked at me, as if I'd just called her back to planet Earth, "What?"

I nodded to my brother, "Bellamy, you should forgive him."

Clarke shook her head, "I know he was trying to use his head. But he put Madi in danger. He risked her life. If Celosia hadn't come forward, then Madi would be-"

"He wouldn't hurt her, Clarke." I cut her off, "You know he cares about you."

Clarke sighed, "I know he cares. Things have just... changed." She looked down at the floor, "Sometimes I wish we could go back."

I muttered in agreement, "Me too."

 

* * *

 

I swallowed, my eyes frantically looking around whilst trying to keep composed. People armed with guns and unimaginable weapons surrounded us, Diyoza, McCreary, Kane and a girl, presumably Skye, stood in a line in front of us, soldiers in a row behind them. On the gorge walls surrounding us stood more soldiers, all of them scowling at us, prepared if we make one false move. I remained hidden behind our line of four: Bellamy, Celosia, Raven and Jasper. In front of us stood another line of people from the bunker and then Madi stood in between myself and Clarke with the rest of our line of people.

 

Day 2,216. I prayed we'd make it to see 17.

 

Grey clouds formed above us, the sun hidden away. Winds whipped at our feet. A storm was brewing, metaphorically and actually. There was no way out. We were here and there was no Turing back. Clarke held Madi's hand tight. All I wanted to do was hold my brother's. I hated the space between us.

 

He spoke, "Diyoza, we're here to surrender. I hope our arrangement still stands."

Diyoza folded her arms, her blue eyes glinting and a smile on her lips, "Four days in the sands, that's impressive. You're dedicated I give you that."

"Enough small talk." Celosia took the reins, her voice strong and confident. She always was sure of herself, quiet and collected, I guess I should've known she'd be a good leader. I wonder if the Commanders talk to her now, I wonder if Clarke feels the same way. I guess having Celosia take the flame makes Clarke feel like she's lost Lexa all over again. "We have a deal to fulfil." Celosia continued, "We hand over our weapons, we end this war and we form a community. Not a dictatorship, we join as civilians not prisoners. We form a new world."

Diyoza nodded, "Yes, of course. A council of eight, four of us, four of you. Myself, McCreary, Skye and McCreary's deputy."

Celosia took a step forward, "Myself, Bellamy, Clarke and Kane will take our seats on the council."

 

Clarke shifted uncomfortably, it was no secret she hated being put in charge again. She didn't want her seat, she didn't want to have to take control again. But Bellamy convinced her, told her that it's because of us we all survived this long. Without her, we'd be nothing. I agree that Clarke is a good leader, but it's not what she wants. She has carried too much of the burden and now she wants to let go, but she can't. Once you're a leader, it's hard to stop being one. People rely on you and look to you and even if they didn't, you can't help voicing your thoughts, you can't help weighing up every option in your mind, trying to find non-existent solutions to issues that might not even effect you personally.

 

Celosia stuck her hand out towards Diyoza, Diyoza stared at it, considering whether to shake it or not. Diyoza stepped forward, about to shake it when McCreary put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait." He stated, he stared at Celosia, "Am I missing something? Like who the hell are you, red head?" I felt Wonkru simultaneous place a hand on their sheathed swords as McCreary step forward instead of Diyoza, staring Celosia down as she let her hand fall back down by her side. Her tone was assertive, "I am Celosia, _fleimheda_."

McCreary folded his arms, "And what the hell is 'fleimheda'? Speak English, please."

Celosia tilted her head up, unphased by McCreary's aggression, "Fire Commander."

McCreary grinned, "Oh so you're a _commander_? I want to speak to the **_Queen_**." McCreary stepped passed Celosia, looking to the crowd, his hungry eyes searching for me as he licked his lips, "Where is she?"

 

I felt my body tense, Clarke's blue eyes looked at me, but I stared at McCreary, hidden by my brother, who shifted slightly, instinctively perhaps, to try and block me more. McCreary rubbed his hands together as his eyes searched the crowd, an evil eagerness within him, like a lion searching for a little lamb to rip to pieces. Celosia turned to face him, her hazel eyes pissed off, "I am in charge of WonKru now. The Red Queen is no more, if that's what you worry about-"

" _Worry_?" McCreary laughed, "Oh, I am not worried. But if she has been defeated, I definitely want to see her now. So, come out, come out, my little queen."

 

I breathed in.

 

 _I_ _am_ _not_ _afraid_.

 

I stepped forward, hearing Clarke worriedly whisper my name as I weaved past the stranger and my brother to stand before McCreary. His eyes lit up when he saw me. He stepped towards me, grabbing my chin in his rough palm, fingers in my cheeks as he titled his head, a smug smile on his lips, "You are more pretty without that red shit on your face." He moved his hand from my face to my shoulder, "Tell me," he said, stepping from in front of me to behind me, moving my hair away from my left ear as he pressed his lips to it, hissing, "How does it feel to be betrayed by _her_?"

 

I swallowed, fear raising hairs on the back of my neck. Anger charging through me as I stared at Celosia for the first time since she woke up on the table whispering my name. She stared back, a sadness in her hazel eyes. She tried to kill her feelings in front of McCreary and she usually remains emotionless, but with me, she can't. She's been a sister to me and now she becomes the enemy. But she's not the enemy and as it much as it kills me inside, I can't let McCreary win.

 

I moved my hand to my sword, feeling McCreary push me forward as I drew it. Celosia's eyes widened as I pointed my sword at her, "Octavia-"

The metal clattered on the floor by her feet as I threw into the soil, bending down on one knee before her, lowering my head to my knee as I said, "I swear fealty to you, _Las_ _Fleimheda_."

McCreary clapped behind us, "Wow, isn't that something?"

"Enough games, McCreary." Diyoza said, her tone bored. I looked up to see Celosia staring at me, a little unsure of what to do. Diyoza walked past her, stopping in front of me, holding her hand out, "I'll help you up, sorry McCreary is annoying to say the least." I took her hand as she pulled me up out the dirt.

Diyoza announced, "Well, I agree to the council and I agree to treat you as one of ours. Now you must comply to our rules, hand over your weapons and form a queue, we have sixteen lines, you will each be searched and given a role; Hunter, builder, Fisher, farmer, etc." Diyoza paused and then smiled, "Welcome to Eden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the two groups going to be able to work together or is their a storm still brewing?


	30. Changed

**_ Clarke _ **

 

Birds fly above as boots crunch through familiar leaves. We marched through the woods, heading to unfamiliar voices but a place I had made home. It was no longer home, not anymore. But perhaps we could make it work, two cultures coming together to create a new world. I held Madi's hand in mine as we walked behind Bellamy and Raven, heading through the dense forest to the clearing of our village.

 

Four familiar faces lit up as we came into view. They rose from logs and Jasper raced past me and Madi as he flew himself into Monty's arms, making him stumble backwards slightly. Jasper put his hands on Monty's shoulders, examining his face as he sighed, "I'm so glad your safe, Monty."

Monty smiled, "Thanks to you."

Even Bellamy pulled Murphy into a bro hug, Raven smiling at Harper as the six of them embraced each other and checked each other for injury. They were family. I hadn't realised I'd stopped dead in my tracks, feeling like an outsider looking in. It hit me like a ton of bricks; I do not know these people anymore. Worse than that; I am no longer _part_ of these people anymore.

 

Madi let go of my hand, turning to look up at me, "Why don't you go say hi?"

I looked at Madi, my heart sunken, "They need a moment together. They've missed each other."

Madi's forehead creased, "But they'll have missed you too?"

I turned my head back to look at them, chatting away with each other, Bellamy's arms folded, Monty and Harper sat back down on their log, hands together, Emori sat down with them. Emori was talking to Raven, I could see from a mile off that they were close, like sisters. Bellamy patted Emori on the shoulder, all six of them purely focused on each other.

 

I felt invisible.

 

I looked back at Madi, "We should go find my mom first."

Madi nodded and I grabbed her hand again, breathing in as I prepared to walk past them, eyeing my destination. They were located at the bottom of the village, mine and Madi's house sat at the top, my mom was probably in there.

"Clarke!" A voice called before I could step forward, I looked to the group, seeing Murphy of all people walking up to me. He smiled as he neared, his forehead creased as he stood next to us, "Who's the hobbit?"

Madi smiled, "Shut up, Murphy."

A smile twitched the corners of my mouth at Murphy's semi surprise, of course, I had to parent her, "Madi, manners."

Madi looked up at Murphy, "I'm Madi, Clarke told me all about you in her stories."

Murphy looked at Madi, playfully saying, "All good things I hope. I mean, I am the most awesome one here."

Madi shook her head, "Almost. I have to say, Octavia's always been my favourite."

Murphy shrugged, "Well, I guess she's always been mine too, the way she swings that sword. It's pretty bad ass."

 

I put a hand on Madi's shoulder, she turned to look at me, "Why don't you go introduce yourself to the others?" I told her. Madi didn't hesitate, excitement taking over her, these people were the hero's of her stories for the past six years, it was like meeting a celebrity for her, I guess. Not that I knew what that felt like either. The most exciting person I ever got to meet was the Chancellor when I was Six as I got to be the flower girl for the Unity Festival.

 

"So," Murphy said as Madi skipped off to meet the others, "People say I'm the cockroach, but you survived the apocalypse."

I nodded, "Yeah, the night-blood worked after all."

Murphy became sincere, "I know it's been six years, but I'd like to thank you again for not sacrificing Emori. It means a lot. Now more than ever." He paused, leaning in slightly, "Let's just say you're not the only one with a kid."

I moved my gaze to Emori, seeing her still sat down on the bench, a hand over her stomach, which seemed to protrude slightly, "You're having a baby?" I whispered.

Murphy nodded, "About three to four months gone." He then titled his head up, his gaze looking behind me, "Emori's not the only one."

I casually turned to look behind me, following Murphy's gaze to Diyoza, looking back at him before she noticed. She was talking to Skye and Celosia about something. I nodded at Murphy, showing him I understood.

Murphy whispered, "I think McCreary is the father." He saw the shock on my face, "I know. Clarke, he's a cruel man. I know Bellamy has big ideas about us working together and living happily ever after, but I don't trust him. I don't trust his people either. I know we were criminals and we've done some dodgy shit to survive, but some of these people, Clarke I don't trust them one bit."

 

I looked over at Madi, feeling my stomach sink, had I just lead her into a lions den?

 

I looked back at Murphy, "Where's my mom?"

Murphy shifted uncomfortably at my question, "She's in your old house, but Clarke," he paused, thinking for a moment before he carefully said, "Just don't have high expectations, whatever happened in that bunker, it _changed_ people. I'd see Abby alone first. I'll keep an eye on Madi."

 

* * *

 

I hesitated outside the door to my home, my heart starting to pound inside my chest. Everyone I had known six years ago had changed, I felt like a stranger. Murphy's warning rang in my ears and I feared my mom had changed too.

 

"You disgust me." A voice hissed from inside my home, "I can't believe you're still doing this shit after everything-"

"I know, I know." My mom sobbed, frustrated and weak, "I've _tried_ , I've been trying so hard. But I can't sleep and-"

"Not hard enough." The voice growled, "The reason I agreed to come here was because of _you_. I could've taken Jasper's plans and built my own farm in the bunker, but I burned those plans because I thought you were worth saving. But you're not."

My mom turned bitter, arguing back, "Like you're so much better than me. I bet Bellamy had something to say, from what I hear he was the one that stabbed you in the back-"

"Because of _your_ plans!" Octavia yelled, "You created this whole mess, I never wanted this. But you told me I had no choice and now everyone thinks I'm the monster but it's y-"

 

The door creaked open, cutting Octavia's insult off as she stood over my mother, yelling in her face from behind the dining table, which was now being used as a doctor's table. Octavia turned to look at me, stepping back from my mom. My mom stood up from her chair, "Clarke!" She shakily smiled, she put a hand on Octavia's bicep, "Octavia was just leaving."

I looked at Octavia, her eyes not meeting mine. She stepped away from my mom's grip, walking round the table and out the door, closing it behind her as my mom followed to stand in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders as her eyes examined me, smiling in awe, "Look at you! You've changed so much. You cut your hair?"

I nodded, a little in shock, questions in my mind, "Y-yeah. I did." I looked at the frail woman before me, her roots grey, a strip of hair at the front also turned grey, her face was more aged and she was definitely slimmer.

 

My mom stepped back from me, heading to the counters on the left, "I'll get you a glass of water, sit." She poured the water as I made my way round the table to sit on a seat facing her chair, which was against the dividing wall. This was mine, but it no longer felt like home. Yes, it still had the sketches I'd drawn poking out through the archways in the back room. It still smelt of the flowers I'd picked and it still faintly smelt like us. But it wasn't my home anymore.

 

My mom returned, placing the glass on the table behind me before sitting down, "So, is everyone here?" My mom asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, everyone from the bunker came. Celosia is in charge now, but I guess you already had heard that from Octavia." I paused, feeling something off the with my mother, she seemed restless, antsy even, "What were you two arguing about?"

My mom tried to brush me off, "Oh, something silly, it doesn't matter. Just Octavia being Octavia. So, how was it? Living on Earth all alone?"

I looked at her, I never asked what Octavia had to do in the dreaded Dark Year, but knowing my mother could have been a part of it made my stomach sink, "I wasn't alone, I had Madi."

My mom nodded, a fake smile pressed onto her lips, "Madi? Is she the little girl in your drawings?"

I nodded, "Yes, I found her in the valley."

My mom smiled, "I'm just glad the serum worked. Here's me thinking you were in space, when really you were on the ground. I bet it was nice, having the whole world to yourself."

I nodded, "Yeah it was. Mom, do you trust these people? I spoke to Murphy-"

"Murphy?" My mom interjected, a little worry showing through.

I nodded, growing even more suspicious of her, "Yes, he said he doesn't trust this place, that these people are monsters-"

"He's wrong." My mom cut me off, bluntly, "These people, Yes, they've done bad things, but we _all_ have. I think this place will be good for us."

I was unsure at my mom's answer.

My mom looked at me, seemingly to be treading lightly, "D-did he say anything else?"

I thought back to his warning, rehearing Octavia's argument before I came in. What the hell has my mom done?

 

I shook my head, "No, not really." I paused, feeling myself walking on a tight rope, "Mom, what happened in the bunker?"

My mom fidgeted uneasily, "W-What do you mean? Has Octavia said something?"

I shook my head, "No, she hasn't. Nobody has."

My mom nodded, "Good. Because that's in the past now."

I looked at her, seeing a brokenness inside her, "Is it?"

"Stop asking questions!" My mom snapped, stunning me with her outburst, she then plastered on a fake smile, stammering, "I-I am sorry, it-it's just you're my daughter and I haven't seen you in six years. It's _me_ who should be asking questions about  you; I'm your mother and you don't _need_ to worry about me, Clarke." She then tilted her head to one side, "Why don't you go find Madi and introduce her to your friends and then come back at sunset and I'll make us a dinner? You can properly introduce me then."

 

I nodded, agreeing to her plan. Maybe it's time to finally start asking questions, if my mom won't tell me maybe Octavia or Kane will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Year is the same in this story as it is in the show, cannibalism and everything. But I’m not sure if Bellamy/Clarke ever actually found out about the cannibalism for certain? 
> 
> Like they knew about the pits, but I’m not sure if they knew about what they did the bodies? And neither of them know it was Abby’s idea, Abby was the one who told Octavia to “make” them.


	31. Forests

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Grass twirled between my fingers as I absently played with it between them, my eyes glued to the red door, wishing I had supersonic hearing to be able to hear whatever bullshit Abby is spouting to Clarke. My eyes briefly looked over to the others, my brother smiling and laughing at some inside joke. I don't think I've really fit in with them, even when we first came down, I was always an outsider: Grounder Pounder. That's what they called me. I think Jasper was the only one to truly talk to me because he liked me, with Clarke it was more about business, especially after Indra trained me to fight. I've never belonged. Wonkru was the only place where people respected me. Wonkru was home.

 

The door opened, Clarke stepping out into the world, standing at the top of the steps. Her forehead creased and her eyes surveyed the land. She meant business. Whatever Abby had or hadn't said meant that Clarke was gunning for someone. My body tensed, preparing to run as her eyes found mine. Her feet stormed down the steps, my own shot up, stepping over the log I was sat on and forcing me through the forest, walking quickly to avoid suspicion as I walked through the newly built village of mud houses.

 

Prisoners hands covered in mud as they slapped it together, layer upon later to make huts big enough for four people, they'd already made two rows of ten huts and cleared a path between them. I was slightly amazed at their determination and hard work, but I could not stop as walked down the dirt road, checking over my shoulder to see Clarke still following, her too scanning the huts around her.

 

The road ended and I turned left, hoping Clarke couldn't see the direction I went in as I wove through the trees, trying to be quiet as I did so. It was strange being back in the forest, felt familiar, like home - of course, I never knew this forest. My eyes caught sight of something glowing, wings flapping towards me. A butterfly. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes fixated on the purple creature, it's wings so pretty and perfect. A reminder of a previous life.

 

"Octavia!" Clarke called from behind me.

 

I couldn't run anymore. I slowly turned around, Clarke walking towards me, arms swinging my her sides as she came to stop in front of me. An arm's gap between us. Both of us silent. The forest around us silent too. A little worry as I had no idea where I had walked to either. I breathed in.

 

 _I'm_ _not_ _afraid_.

 

"So, Abby told you." I stated, trying to shut out my feelings, turning numb.

Clarke stood silent, not giving anything away.

I nodded, licking my lip and biting it in frustration at myself, "Of course." I stated, I shrugged, "So, what now, Clarke?"

She said nothing.

I raked my hand through my hair and down the side of my neck, "I get it. You think I'm a monster, right? But I _had_ to, Clarke. I had no choice. It was that or we die." My voice broke, all of the emotion trying to burst out of me like a broken water pipe, "I didn't want to. I begged for an alternative but there was none."

Clarke just stared at me, finally saying, "The dark year...?"

I nodded, "The farm, it stopped working and I had to do something drastic or we would starve to death. So I had to do the unthinkable."

Clarke said nothing.

I looked away from her, squeezing my eyes shut as a tear rolled down my cheeks, "Don't make me say it, Clarke." I opened my eyes, looking at her sad blue ones, "And I'm sure you already knew. Just under four hundred people died and there were no bodies."

 

Clarke's face fell as she put two and two together. "What... how?" Clarke asked, her words registering with me.

 

Fuck.

 

Abby never fucking told her.

 

It was too late to take my words back now. The truth is out, what's the point in hiding anymore? I continued, my tone hardening, "I killed them. If they didn't, if they didn't e- _eat_. Then they became the next meal."

Clarke nodded, taking it in. Her eyes looking away from me as she processed. All I could do was watch her. I hated myself for what I did, but I had no choice and I hoped she believed me. She is the only person on this planet that still sees the good in me. But perhaps not anymore.

 

Clarke looked up at me, "And my mom?"

 

My stomach churned. I couldn't tell Clarke that it was her mom's idea. I couldn't tell her that she was the one that told me to kill them. She brought in the pits. She brought in the cannibalism. She took away choices. She made me into the monster I had to be. And I certainly can't tell her about the pills and the addiction, the double standards and hypocrisy. Family is important and Clarke has already been at war with her mother when she found out that Abby was responsible for killing her dad. Abby isn't a bad person, she makes the tough calls. And even though I hate her for making me the monster, I won't throw her to the wolves. Not if it hurts Clarke.

 

I lied, feeling the acid burning my tongue, "She protested against it. With Kane. She couldn't handle it. But _I_ had to make the call."

Clarke nodded, unreadable again. She looked up at me, "Thank you for telling the truth." She turned her back on me, leaving me in the woods alone as it started to rain.

 

* * *

 

Blood poured out the wound of a rabbit, my arrow spearing it into the ground and sucking all life out of it. My hands pulled the arrow out, my knees on the ground as I did so, mud soaking them, rain soaking me. All it's done for the past week is Rain and rain and rain. Yet, the prisoners and Wonkru, keep working. They build their houses. I hear that a hundred have been built, land has been ploughed and crops are being planted. Apparently Eligius came with seed packets from the old world, prepared for the new dawn as it were. Not that I had seen much of Eden, I'd only seen it at night. I spent my days roaming the empty forests, keeping away from everyone.

 

I sheathed my arrow, picking the rabbit up by its now limp neck. I followed my own tracks back to my temporary camp, seeking shelter under a canopy, my knife skinning the rabbit. My hands were freezing cold, my fingers red from blood and the rain. Everything was numb.

 

A branch snapped from behind me, I dropped the half-skinned rabbit on the floor, standing up and looking round the area around me, seeing nothing. I growled, "Come out. I know you're there."

Hands clapped to my left, my head turning to stare, my knife poised, "Stop playing fucking games."

A boot peeped out from a tree in front of me, to the left. Followed by an evil grin, black hair dripping in rain, a stumbled face and brown eyes smiling at me as his hands rubbed together, "So _this_ is where you've been hiding."

 

I swallowed. Sheathing my knife, I tilted my head up, remaining strong in my stance, "What do you want, McCreary?"

McCreary licked his teeth, grinning, "Well, _you_." He walked towards me, stopping an arms distance away, his eyes looked me up and down. "I've been looking for you for the past week."

"Why?" I bluntly asked, his very presence sent shivers through my spine, my hairs standing up on end.

McCreary titled his head cockily, "Isn't obvious? I don't want to have fake tea parties with pretenders. I made it obvious, that ginger bitch is a mere commander, why would I want to talk to her when there's a _queen_?"

I stared him in the eye, "Celosia is in charge now. You said there's a council-"

" _Diyoza_ said there's a council." McCreary cut me off, "But I don't take orders from her." He stepped to the side, sitting down on my log, he looked up at me, "You're brother's stupid. But I think you knew that."

I remained silent.

McCreary continued, "The council is bullshit. I hate sharing and this land is _mine_. You're friends are lucky to be alive, I won't kill them. But I'm not going to jump through hoops to keep them alive either. And their religion? They can shove it up their asses. Celosia means nothing round here and she can't protect them." He paused, his eyes locking on mine, " _You_ can."

 

I swallowed, fearful of his ultimatum.

 

What did he want from me?

 

McCreary laughed, "Don't look so scared. I won't hurt you. I would say, I like you." He stood up again, standing in front of me, "So, I know you care about Clarke and that kid, so I promise they will have a long and happy life. Along with Jasper, Murphy, Emori, Harper, Monty even Raven. All you have to do is serve by my side. Be the Blood Queen that I know you are. Be that fierce, take-no-bullshit savage. _That's_ who you are." He paused, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You're just like me."

I shook my head, "I am _nothing_ like you."

McCreary shrugged, taking his arm back, "Did you know the Eligius could hold one-thousand-two-hundred people? Only four-hundred-and-twelve made it. Now, I'm not saying I did quite what you did; cannibalism is a little sick, even for me. But I just thought it was something to think about." McCreary smiled, "Anyway, when you come to your senses and realise I'm not _asking_ you, you can come pack up your shit and find me,” he paused, bowing before me, “You’re majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Octavia side with McCreary?  
> Is she just as bad as him?   
> And what will Clarke do now she knows “the truth”?


	32. Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Harrassment + the use of homophobic language
> 
> Also Homely = Cosy in England btw, apparently in North America it’s mean ugly haha

**_ Clarke _ **

 

Berries filled a branch basket, carried in my hands. The sun shone above us and it seemed that this place could actually be Eden, Hell, we even had golden apple trees from the radiation effects, they were the sweetest fruit in the whole forest, delicious. The only bad thing about them is that when they rotted, they turned blood red and could kill you instantly. Beware of the apple tree.

 

Madi skipped along the dirt path to our home, day eight had brought more mud huts, enough for a couple hundred Grounders to be homed, wooden signs pointed us in directions. The original village was being used as the centre of the valley, my mom's doctors office at the top of the small hill, mine and Madi's hut on the left, Murphy and Emori homed in the hut on the right. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper were housed in one of the first mud huts built.

 

Mud crumbled in my fingertips as the sun shone on my back, getting elbow deep in patches of land, burying seeds of carrots into the earth. I hadn't ever really planted anything before, but it felt therapeutic to be crouched on my knees, surrounded by nature. I could forget about my worries, getting lost in the soil.

 

Madi was having her first ever school lesson with Ethan, a proper lesson in a classroom with a teacher. Admittedly a wonkru cannibal and a confessed killer from Eligius probably weren't the best teachers in the world, but with Diyoza's supervision it was something.

 

The farmers fields were growing and growing, for now, there were twenty rows of crops, well, soil patches. Only a handful of us were working today, I only knew Miller. He worked silently opposite me, his brow sweating as he did so. I stopped, taking a moment to tilt my head back and look at the blue skies above. It felt good to be out here again. I'd missed this place. I didn't have much of a role in Arkadia, not a civilian one anyway, and it felt good to be one. No more giving out orders or figuring out how to save people.

 

It was peace at last.

 

I sighed, thinking of Lexa. I wiped my brow, grabbing my bottle of water and taking a moment to think of her. _Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people_. I wondered if perhaps this was the day. Or at least the start. Maybe it was wrongful of me to start becoming hopeful. I think I was.

 

The sun beat down on me, my jacket clinging to my skin. I pulled it off, laying it on the ground next to me. I was still hot in my dark vest top, but the slight breeze was nice on my skin.

 

"Hey hot stuff!" A man whistled from the row in front of me, I hadn't noticed him. He was gardening behind Miller, but he stood up, his eyes locked on me. I didn't recognise him and he dressed in Eligius clothes. He had a wiry beard and slight wrinkles on his face. He looked older than my dad and definitely not friendly. My skin felt toxic under his gaze, I felt threatened. I didn't know why. Men on the ark didn't tend to look at women like meals. We were treated equally. Of course there was the odd pervert, but they were rare. This man made my skin crawl, he gave me a fear I had never felt before.

 

I looked away from his gaze. Looking back down at my garden patch. I felt him staring at me. I heard his boots walk across to the rows of plants between us, I saw them at the edge of the soil. "Cutie, I got you an apple."

I looked up at his grubby hand, holding out a golden apple towards me, I shook my head, "Thank you, but I've already eaten."

Miller stopped digging around in his dirt, he was listening intently, his guard coming up.

The man held the apple towards me, seemingly to become agitated, "I picked this apple specifically for you, you're not going to ignore that are you?"

I felt almost in the wrong for telling him _no_. My heart started to pound in my chest, fear not just for myself, but Madi too. Were the others from Eligius like this? After all, the history of the world before it was destroyed was dark. Oppression, sexism, racism, abuse and war cut through its core. Have we reopened a wound to the destructive nature of the past?

 

My jaw clenched, "I appreciate your effort, but I'm not hungry."

The man snapped his arm back, taking a step into the soil, his body towering over me, "You need to learn some respect. What is it? You think you're better than us? Because you used to run this place? I heard the stories. Didn't know you'd be such a bitch-"

"Hey, man!" Miller stood up, his voice trying to remain calm as the man turned to look at Miller. Miller was clearly physically more capable than the weedy man. Miller's time in the bunker had made him even stronger than what he was as a soldier for the Ark. Miller kept his tone low, only now did I notice more Eligius men watching us, "She said she's grateful for the apple, but she's not hungry. Just leave her be."

The man snarled at Miller, "This doesn't concern you, faggot."

 

Miller took a step back. I did too. The shock of his words like a punch to the gut. The world with Lexa and the Ark was homophobic free. Again, just stories.

 

I got to my feet as Miller put up his hands in surrender, "I don't want any trouble. I think you just need to calm down."

The man closed the gap between himself and Miller, yelling, "Don't tell me to calm down. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Miller's eyes widened not in fear but in rage, he still kept his tone level, "Just take it easy."

The man shoved Miller backwards, clenching his fist, but before he could attempt to strike Miller, I grabbed his arm, yelling, "Stop!"

The man turned to look at me, his eyes flaring, "Fuck are you doing, bitch?"

I let go of his hand, "Just stop, there's no need for this."

The man took me off guard, his hands shoving me into the ground, stones digging into my back, scraping the skin on my bare arms as I landed. The wind knocked out of me as Miller gave into the red, grabbing the man and punching him in the face.

 

Commotion all around us. Bellamy came running by my side, "Clarke?" He said before turning his attention to the man on the floor, blood streaming from his nose as he yelled abuse at Miller. Miller stood above him, Bellamy stopping him from punching the man again. A crowd started to form around us. And of course, McCreary was the one to break it up.

 

He stood in the middle of us, myself getting to my feet as the man still sat in the dirt, hand over his bleeding nose. Bellamy has his hands on Miller's chest, keeping him back. McCreary looked at us all, "What the hell is going on here?"

The man yelled, "He just punched me in the face for no reason!"

McCreary looked at Miller and then me.

I shook my head, "That's not what happened-"

"I just tried to give that lady an apple and he got all up in my face and punched me!" The man cut me off.

Some witnesses agreed with him too.

 

 

Both me and Miller felt powerless, it had become six against two. And McCreary was clearly not going to listen to our side of things.

 

 

McCreary just shook his head, "Get yourself to Abby, we'll deal with this later." He then faced the small crowd, clapping his hands, "Alright, shows over. Back to work."

 

* * *

 

Grazed skin reflected in the mirror, I winced as I wiped the soil off of my arms, water stinging my scrapes. My mom was fixing the creep in her hut, so I fixed myself in what was now mine and Madi’s home. I used the mirror in our bedroom to see the grazes along my arms and palms, he shoved me hard. As I replayed the scene in my mind, a part of me told me to just take the fucking apple. Part of me even blamed myself, that I wasn’t polite enough. But that’s bullshit. I said I wasn’t hungry. I said _**no**_. He’s in the wrong. And he will pay, one way or another.

 

Madi would be home soon.

 

I took off my vest top, swapping it for a light coloured cotton long sleeved top so that Madi wouldn’t see the grazes. She doesn’t need to worry about me. I turned around, looking over our bedroom. Her bed’s headboard against the wall opposite me, along the right wall, the wall of the back of the house, her dream catcher and wind chime dangling above it. My bed was along the left wall, a wooden table in between our beds. It was homely. I turned to my left, stepping through the archway to our living space in our home.

 

Berries from earlier cooked on our fire pit stove in the centre of the room, counters along the back wall, a table against the left wall with two chairs on the right side of it and a chair at either end. There was also a mini sofa in the front right corner of the room, the door central, opposite the fire pit and counters.

 

I looked over to the table, noticing a rucksack on it with a piece of paper. I crossed the floor to the table, my fingers picking up the note. On the front it read my name. I was about to open it when the door opened. I turned around, seeing Madi coming in. “Clarke, come quick!”

Panic surged through me, I put the note in my pocket, following Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The 100 tackle many things such as Racism between grounders and arkadians, but not much between race or sexism or homophobia. So I figured that perhaps it’s rare on the ark considering there are no strict gender roles, half of the leaders are women (Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Anya, Indra etc), suggesting that those issues are rare in The 100 society. So I thought I would mix a current society (where the Eligius people are from) and a post modern society (The 100) together and tackle some current problems.
> 
> I am lucky enough to not have been harassed in the street or at school/college either sexually or homophobically. But lots of my friends have. I have, however, been sexually assaulted and in an abusive relationship (with/by the same person). It’s shocking the statistics, in the the U.K. I think 25-30% of women face domestic abuse/sexual assault and 1/6 men are domestically abused.
> 
> Here are some U.K. helplines if you struggle with these issues:
> 
> \- Switchboard (LGBTQ+):  
>  0300 330 0630 (10am–10pm every day), email chris@switchboard.lgbt
> 
> \- Samaritans 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. You can call 116 123 (free from any phone), email jo@samaritans.org or visit some branches in person
> 
> \- Sexual Assault: https://www.itv.com/thismorning/rape-helplines


	33. Ring

**_ Octavia _ **

 

"What's so important you had to get your minion to make sure I came?" I asked Diyoza, my arms folded as I stood in what used to be the pilot quarters of the Gargarian. Diyoza sat in her spinny chair, her back to the one-way window, which looked out onto Eden, our new home. Woodlands before us, the fork of dirt tracks at the front of the door. East to the Farms, South to the bottom of Clarke's Village, South East to the first of the mudhuts, and West to McCreary's training grounds. Things were becoming more and more like old times, Day Eight was clearly becoming forgetful of its past. Almost as if the time in the bunker had never happened. Physically, at least, the bunker still haunted everyone of Wonkru’s minds.

 

Diyoza smiled at me, her bullet proof vest off, a baggy black shirt on instead, her stomach clinging to it a little too tightly to be her natural state. She was pregnant.

 

Diyoza sighed, “I asked Skye to help show you the way. From what I can gather, you haven’t been around much.”

I shrugged, “I didn’t know I’d become so popular.”

Diyoza smiled, her legs spread apart in her seat, resting her chin on one of hands as it rested on the arm of the chair, “You’re friends will come around-“

“I haven’t come here for you to lick my ass.” I cut her off, growing tired of all the bullshit, “What do you want?”

Diyoza nodded, “What did McCreary want from you?”

 

I shrugged, “Didn’t he tell you?”

Diyoza sighed, dropping her arm as she shook her head, “No.” She looked out the window as she spoke, “If I’m being honest, me and McCreary aren’t exactly on speaking terms.”

I half-laughed, bitter, “I can tell.” Diyoza looked at me and I pointed, “ _Its_ his, right? But he doesn’t know.”

Diyoza nodded, putting her hands over her stomach, “I’m about as far gone as Emori, although I’m showing more. Strange things happen in difficult times.”

I shrugged, “Stranger things have happened.” I then sighed, growing bored, “I’m not here to talk babies. I don’t know what McCreary wants from me. All he said is he wants me by his side and I can rule with him when this all turns to shit.”

 

Diyoza nodded, looking out at her land, clearly thinking, she rubbed her chin with her fingers, minutes passing by. Her blue eyes locked on mine, “Whatever he says, do it.”

My forehead creased, “What?”

She leant forward in her seat, “Be whatever he wants you to be. Queen... _lover_ \- whatever. Be it. Let him get close to you.”

My stomach churned, feeling sick at being anywhere near that disgusting piece of shit. “Why?”

Diyoza held my gaze, “You know why. It has to be you. He likes you, use it. _Use_ him. Then, **kill** him.”

 

* * *

 

I scribbled a single word on a piece of paper, folding it over and writing her name on it as I stood inside her home. She was out, working. It felt strange standing in her home, seeing her drawings pinned up all over the walls. Faces I used to know. One of them cut deep. I couldn’t help but stare at them. His eyes on mine. My finger traced his face, his lips, his war paint. A tear rolled down my cheek, my heart aching as I looked at him. My palm flat against the wall, the paper on my skin.

 

Was he watching me? Did he hate me? Did he hate the monster I’ve become?

 

I still dream about him. Us. Together. I dream of the butterflies and the lilies. I dream of the caves and the nights under the stars. I dream of his lips on mine, his hands braiding my hair, his gentle voice. My heart aches for him.

 

I dream about him. Us. Apart. I dream of the bullets and swords. I dream of the rain and blood rivers. I dream of his empty lungs, my hands covered in blood, my screams. My heart breaks without him.

 

It takes every ounce of my being to step back from the picture. All I want is to rip it down, either to rip into shreds or to keep it with me. But I don’t. I fold the piece of paper and I put it next to her rucksack on the table.

 

* * *

 

Swords slice into each other from the circular pit in the middle of the training grounds, training soldiers practice using blades. I take in McCreary’s work: a pit, with a wooden fence perimeter, a few metres high. The pit has a sand floor, presumably collected from the desert and it even has a tall observation deck made from wood, with a ladder to reach it. It stands over the pit, at least seven feet tall and has a red curtain to close the box off.

 

The whole fighting made me feel uneasy. It was like a gladiators ring, the box for an emperor to stand in. It reeked of the bunker.

 

“I knew you’d come!” McCreary shouted to me as he walked along the dirt path towards me. A couple of his men behind him. I nodded, coming away from my tree, which I was leaning against, but still standing my ground with my arms folded. McCreary stopped in front of me, a devilish look in his eye, “I have a present for you.”

 

* * *

 

My heart stopped.

 

Torches lit, fire lighting the ring. I stood, dressed in a black corset top with leather black trousers and my black knee high boots, on my shoulders, trailing down to the floor was a red, fur cape with white around the edges and a golden broach clasping the cape around my neck.

 

Octavia screamed in my head. Blodreina gagged her. Blodreina looked out at her people standing around the ring. I felt their hearts sinking.

 

McCreary said he an announcement.

 

McCreary lied.

 

I couldn’t hear whatever bullshit he spoke.

 

His men shoved a poor boy into the ring. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cotton white shorts. His eyes looked up at me. Lost. Afraid. Begging for my help.

 

I looked away from him.

 

I looked at her. Her blue eyes taking in the scene. Her eyes on mine. I nodded at her.

 

I heard blades draw. McCreary cheered.

 

She looked at the ring, her eyes wide.

 

My brother threw himself in between Miller and some man with a wiry beard.

 

“Stop!” Bellamy yelled, his eyes on me, I looked down, “Stop! This is insane! You can’t be serious, O?”

I looked away from him, feeling McCreary snake an arm around my waist as he looked at my brother, “These two men were caught fighting earlier. So, if they want to fight... let them. As men. The crime fits the punishment.”

Bellamy shook his head, “No. We did not agree-“

“The Queen did.” McCreary cut him off.

 

I felt my body go numb, aware of the boa constrictor around my waist, squeezing the life out of me. Diyoza’s words hissed in my ear. She was right.

 

Bellamy was waiting for me, hoping that I’d be on his side.

 

I couldn’t. Not if I wanted to protect Madi and Clarke.

 

I met my brother’s gaze, “If you don’t like it, then you can always take Miller’s place.”

McCreary clapped his hands in amazement, “Wow! I guess blood isn’t thicker than water!” He laughed, “Shit! What’re you gonna do, big boy Bellamy?”

 

My brother’s eyes glistened in the fire light. The sun setting above us. Raven stood behind him, Jasper and Murphy holding her back. Celosia stood to the left of them. All of them hated me right now.

 

I looked at Clarke, she fought her own demons. She wiped a tear away, pulling Madi out of the crowd as Bellamy knelt down in the ring, “I’ll take his place.”

 

My eyes darted back to the ring, it all happened so fast.

 

A wiry man raised his sword, Bellamy shut his eyes. Celosia screamed. Miller jumped in front of Bellamy, the wiry man’s blade stuck into Miller’s chest. Celosia threw herself over the fence, grabbing Miller’s sword and launched into the wiry man’s heart. He staggered backwards, blood staining the sands.

 

McCreary laughed.

 

Celosia knelt by Miller’s body, Bellamy joining her. Shouts for a medic sounded. All I could do was stare, feeling the snake wrap around me again, this time around my neck. My face turned to look at the darkness, his hand on the side of my neck as his lips pulled on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Miller make it?  
> What did Octavia write to Clarke?
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter and I think it feels choppy and perhaps with a lack of feeling? I wanted to create a sense that Octavia is becoming numb, so everything that happens around her, she is disconnected to. Maybe that came across, idk


	34. Constellation

Flashback _: Celosia_

_"Nitblida?" He asked me, my heart pounding inside my chest as I looked at the black blood seeping from a slash on my arm. It was so much darker in contrast to the red staining my hands under the warm lights of the bunker. Bryana stopped breathing. I knew she would. My heart weeped for a girl raised as my sister, not biologically. I couldn't feel for her. My heart didn't break at the blue forming in her lips or the lack of light in her eyes, as my fingertips closed them gently. I muttered our prayer: "Yu gonplei ste odon." But my heart didn't bleed for her. Perhaps I had grown numb to the death following us or perhaps I had come to the conclusion that death was better than here._

_I got to my feet, the soldier look at me. Perhaps it was selfish that I cared more for my own life in this moment. Bryana's body still warm, but my mind to preoccupied to think of my own fate rather than her death. My mind frantic that this soldier, not just any soldier either, Blodreina's_ Second _, had found out my secret._

_He stood up with me. Our heads turned to the door, more men would be on their way. My blood threatens Blodreina's position. She would kill me._

_The soldier ripped fabric off of his shirt, he handed it to me, "Wrap it up. Quickly."_

_I took the fabric following his instruction, I didn't care why he was helping me, I just cared that he was._

_His boots crossed the floor to the door, he peered through the glass into the corridor and I came to stand behind him. He opened the door, his eyes on mine, "Run."_

_Sirens blared in the corridor as I ran. My legs running through the red lit corridors, trying to remain inconspicuous as I pulled on a jacket from my things, hiding the bandaged cut. I ducked into a bathroom, frantically turning on hot water and scrubbing my fingers, scrubbing the blood from my hands. I was no warrior. I had no idea where I found the strength to kill those men._

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_The water ran red. Red deep under my nails._

_Vomit choked me. I turned off the taps, letting the poison burn my throat and exit my body. Tears fell down my cheeks._

_I was no commander._

_My blood may be black, but I was never meant to take that role. I was raised by a family who were never mine. I was raised in a place far from my real home. I was never raised in Polis, I had never visited. I never dreamed of killing, I hated it. I hated hunting too. My brother would tease me over it._

_I had to fight. I had to kill those men._

_The killing usually made me sick. But today, that's not why I cleaned my vomit from the sink. I wasn't vomiting because I knew what would become of Bryana now, tomorrow's special. Sick spewed from my lungs because I was scared. My blade plunged into a man's heart and I felt a rush. I felt powerful. I felt like the commanders before me, like all of their power had come to me, giving me the gift of death. I felt unstoppable and I_ liked _it._

_* * *_

_The blood had been cleared from my room. The corpses too. I stood in the doorway, just one soldier left. His eyes looked up at me as he sat on one of the bunks. He got to his feet, his eyes warm. Kind. Something forgotten in this hell._

_He slowly walked to the doorway, stopping in front of me. I looked at him, "Thank you." I said, my voice a whisper._

_The soldier nodded, "No problem." I turned around him, both of us moving in sync, he stood in the doorway, hesitating. He pulled the door shut, turning round to look at me, "Who was she?"_

_I answered his question, "My sister." I was fully aware that she was probably yesterday's dinner, and I ate it. I ate it and it hurt, but I had to. Blodreina executes those who don't. Bryana wouldn't want me to die._

_The soldier nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss, Celosia."_

_He went to turn around, but I stopped him, "Wait!"_

_He turned back to look at me, his eyes lost, sad._

_I took a leap of faith, "I-I want you to train me."_

_His forehead creased, "I don't train people. You should see Indra-"_

_"Please." I asked him, looking into his brown eyes, seeing him look at me. If the opportunity to take the flame ever rose again, I would need to be ready. The soldier already knows my secret._

_"Okay. Meet me at six am."_

_* * *_

_"Harder! Harder! C'mon!" Miller yelled at me as I swung and swung my fist, crashing it into his hands. Bandage wraps covered my hands and he used to some make-shift pads. Of course we practice with blades, but I wanted to be able to wound someone without a weapon. We had been training for years now. This was our routine. I knew things about him. He told me all about the Ark. He told me about the ground, the war with Anya, the war with the Mountain, the war with Lexa and Pike, The City of Light, The desperation to find the bunker, and Bryan. He told me all about Bryan. He told me it hurt that he was left outside. He was angry, so angry. That's why he joined the rebellion, but Octavia spared him. An old friend, an ally._

_He told me about the stars. I'd only ever seen them from the ground. I used to think when you died, your soul intertwined with the stars, the brightest ones looking down on you._

_"I love you," He said. He told me he loved me. He told me everyday since the day I stood before Octavia, sword in my hand, fighting as a gladiator in the pits. I was the last. Four rounds._

_Always the last._

_“I love you,” He said. I didn't believe him at first. I only knew love from Bryana and my brother. I grew up in a loveless home, hated by my "parents" and hated by the other kids. I looked after Bryana as my blood brother looked after me. Ontari killed my brother. I ran._

_I ran and ran and ran._

_She slaughtered them all. All except me._

_Always the last._

_I'm good at running. But now I'm better at killing. Nobody else I love will die because I couldn't kill._

_* * *_

_"I love you," He said as we laid in the sands, looking up at the stars above us. He painted them on our ceiling in the bunker and now we gazed at the real thing. We planned our future through constellations. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the universe and he thought, I thought it was the stars. He wasn't wrong; I love the stars in his eyes. The way the twinkle in the moonlight. The way they light up the dark. The way they sparkle now as we lay in our freedom. Everything is falling into place._

_Our fingers intertwine as we take in the moon. We're together. The world is silent, peaceful. No more death. No more blood. Just us. Together. At last._

_"I love you." He says._

_* * *_

_"I love you," He said._

_* * *_

 Present:

"I love you." He said. His blood much brighter than mine, standing out on my pale skin, buried deep under my nails as I tried to put pressure around his wound. His blood soaking me.

I nodded, swallowing my tears, "I love you too." My eyes were glued on his, The world around us becoming a blur.

 

Nobody moved from around the ring, my people watched me.

 

Commanders screamed in my head.

 

I blocked it all out, looking at Nathan. This was painful. My whole world felt like it was crashing around me. He was my rock. He made me strong. But I was weak.

 

He put a weak hand on my cheek, "Celosia," he spoke, his voice quiet, sleepy, "I love you."

I let my tear roll down my cheek, I wasn't going to lie to him. Murphy has gone to get Abby, but she wouldn't make it in time. Bellamy came, putting his hands over Nathan's wound, so I could remove mine.

 

We laid in the blood stained sands. Our fingers intertwined, our eyes looking up at the stars. Our future gone, he was with the constellations. The stars calling him. "I love you," I said.

 

* * *

 

His breathing stopped. His hand floppy in mine. My eyes wet with tears, my hands sticky with blood. My heart on fire, my head drowning in rage.

 

Our hands fell apart. The clouds covered the stars. The winds blew cold and weeds sliced through the sand, a red river separating us. I got to my feet. Standing in a ring of fire. My people looked to me for guidance.

 

One phrase left my lips:

 

" _Jus_ _drein_ _jus_ _daun_."

 

Blood. Must. Have. Blood.

 


	35. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Addiction

**_ Clarke _ **

 

Miller was shoved into the gladiator ring, the wiry beard man stood there too. My stomach churned, this was my fault. I should've taken the apple.

 

My eyes looked up at the wooden post, Octavia stood in her armour, her hands leaning on the wooden barrier of the balcony. Her eyes looked at mine, her head titled upwards, instructing me. My fingers reached in my back pocket, finding the crumpled piece of paper and pulling it out. I unfolded it. My eyes wide as it read the three letter word:

 

 ** _Run_**.

 

I swallowed, aware of Madi's hand holding mine. Aware of what the pits mean, except now they are not for survival but for _fun_. I ball the piece of paper in my hands and I look to the sand pit, Bellamy threw himself into it. His eyes angry, his words bitter as he glared at his sister, but he did not see the barbed wire arm wrapped around her waist and she did not see that she was worth more than McCreary.

 

What has she done now?

 

Octavia's words stung everyone watching, "If you don't like it, then you can always take Miller's place."

McCreary cackled, "What're you gonna do, Big Boy Bellamy?"

Bellamy stood his ground, his jaw clenched and his fists balled, he looked at me but I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay here and watch him sacrifice himself. I couldn't watch Octavia burn every last piece of her soul. I couldn't watch another person I care about die and I couldn't put Madi's life at risk.

 

 ** _Run_**.

 

I held Madi's hand tighter as I turned my back on Bellamy. I pulled Madi through the crowd and for once she didn't resist.

 

"I'll take his place." Bellamy sternly said as we exited the crowd, his words but a whisper as we made it onto the dirt road, taking us to the crossroads.

 

A scream.

 

A loud, heart breaking scream rang through the forest. Stopping me dead in my tracks as we stood at the crossroads. Madi let go of my hand, walking two steps in front of me. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

 

I could feel it.

 

Somebody had died.

 

Madi turned to look at me, "Clarke, where are we going?" She asked.

I wiped away my tears, putting on a stiff upper lip, "We're going to see my mom."

Madi nodded, her brows knotted as she thought for a moment, "And then?"

I didn't know how to answer her question, I had no answer. All I knew is we couldn't stay here, "I don't know." I admitted.

Madi shook her head, "Clarke, we can't leave; you're friends need you-"

"Madi, it's too dangerous for us to stay." I told her, taking a step towards her.

Madi took a step back, "Clarke, there is nowhere else for us to go. You're friends _need_ you; Bellamy, Raven, Octavia... even Murphy, they were always the heroes, when all along it was _you_."

I shook my head, closing the space between us, "No, Madi. I never said I was the hero because I'm not. Not then and not now. _You're_ my priority, Madi. And it's not safe for us here." I held out my hand towards her, she looked up at me, her blue eyes sad and unconvinced by my plan, but she took it anyway.

 

* * *

 

"Go, pack your things and don't leave the cabin until I come back." I told Madi, kissing her on her forehead before she left. I hoped she followed my instructions as I knocked on the door of my mom's home.

 

She didn't answer.

 

My gut told me something was off. I thought she didn't come to the Ring because either she was working or because things have been off with Kane. But now she's not answering.

 

I pounded on the door again, shouting, "Mom! It's me, Clarke!"

 

No answer.

 

I swallowed. The door creaked open eerily and no lights were lit as I stepped into my mom's cabin. As I scanned around the main room, everything seemed in order. No sign of a break in or a struggle. Still, I kept quiet as I made my way to the back room. I reached for a kitchen knife on the counter, keeping it close to my body as I crept into the back room. My eyes quickly scanned around and again, nothing. My boot moved forward and I kicked something, it rattled. I looked down, seeing an open pill bottle rolling. Under my boot were more crushed pills, I looked to my right.

 

My heart stopped.

 

The moonlight streamed through, lighting her pale face as her body slumped against the dividing wall.

 

I crouched down beside her, placing two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse.

 

Shit.

 

Panic rushed through me as I stared at the pill bottles. What has she gotten herself into?

 

I got up, rushing out of the house. I _needed_ help.

 

The cold night air was bitter as I stood out in it. Sweaty palms, hairs stood on end and sick in my stomach. I raked a hand through my hair. I had no clue what to do.

 

I wasn't the only one in a hurry.

 

Black hair and blue eyes, joined by brown eyes came rushing up the steps. His eyes took me in, seeing my panic. Her eyes scowled at me, angry that I left them there.

 

"Murphy! Help me, please!" I sobbed as we met in the middle, I put my hands on his arms.

He stared at me, "Clarke? What's happened?" His eyes darted around, "Where's Madi? is she okay?"

I nodded, tears pouring down my face, "Ma-Madi's fine. It-it's my mom, sh-She's dying, Murphy. H-help me, _please_."

Murphy nodded, "Okay, Clarke. I will, but where _is_ Madi?"

I pointed, "She's in the cabin. Murphy, I don't know what to do."

Murphy looked at Emori, "Take care of Madi, please."

Emori stopped herself from arguing back, holding her tongue as she made her way to Madi.

 

I grabbed Murphy's hand, pulling him into the cabin, "Murphy, you have to help. You have to, she's taken something and I-"

"It's going to be okay, Clarke." Murphy told me as he crouched down beside my mom, he didn't even blink at the pill bottles. He pressed his ear against her lips, and then pulled back, he looked up at me, "Light a candle, Clarke."

I nodded, my hands shaking as I struggled with the matches. I managed to light the candle, placing it beside my mom and Murphy. My mom opened her eyes, looking at us, but not seeing. She mumbled, "Clarke..."

"Mom?" I said, "Mom, you're having an overdose, Mom, help me fix it, please." She didn't eyes, her eyes shut again. I looked at Murphy, my heart sinking.

Murphy looked at me, his voice calm, "She needs to throw up, Clarke. Have her stomach pumped?"

I nodded, remembering the times on the Ark I helped my mom, remembering the times I helped with Lincoln.

 

I got up off my feet, scrambling in her drawers, searching for the tools. I got water and a plastic tube and a syringe.

 

I turned around, seeing Murphy had lifted my mom onto her wooden operating table. He opened my mom's throat and I shoved the tube down it, spraying water once it was in her stomach. I grabbed the syringe, going into autopilot as I pulled the fluid out of her stomach using the syringe.

 

Twenty minutes later, I pulled the tube out of her, throwing it in the wash bowl with the syringe. I collapsed into the seat next to Murphy, my head resting on his shoulder and his hand holding mine. Now we wait for her to wake up.

 

I pray she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an adjustment of the scene where Abby makes Clarke make her go cold turkey with the adrenaline shot ? 
> 
> Addiction is a horrible thing, please seek help if you need it. And know that addiction usually comes from mental illness, so it’s important not to judge those suffering with addiction too harshly. 
> 
> If you’re on the road to recovery, whether it be from addiction or mental illness, I wish you well. It’s a difficult and long process, but we’ll get there :-)
> 
> I just referred myself back into therapy for my experiences with PTSD around my abusive relationship, I’m about eight months into recovery and it’s okay to seek more help if it’s needed <3


	36. House

**_ Murphy _ **

 

"Clarke..?" A voice croaked.

 

Warm candlelight flickering around the room as my eyes peeled back the darkness. A yawn came from my lips as I focused on Abby. She struggled to roll over, her mouth dry and her stomach aching from the procedure. I titled my head to see Clarke's resting on my shoulder, her fingers still held in my open fist. She looked relaxed for once, like the world wasn't crushing her shoulders.

 

I glared at Abby. I hated her. How could she do this to Clarke? All this time and she still hadn't told her the truth about her addiction; she lies to everyone around her. She makes promises she can't keep; she can't stop and she doesn't want to.

 

My free hand gently shook Clarke's shoulder, my voice quietly whispering, "Hey, Clarke, Abby's awake."

Clarke's eyes slowly opened, blurry as they looked up at me. Her pupils dilated quickly as her body stiffened with panic, her hand flying from mine as she turned to face Abby, "Mom?"

Abby looked at Clarke, weakly smiling, "Clarke... what are you doing here?"

Clarke's forehead creased, her eyes watery, "I-I found you on the floor. There were pills everywhere - I-I thought you were-"

"Don't cry," Abby soothed, taking Clarke's hands in hers, resting them on the table, "I told you, you don't have to worry about me."

Clarke shook her head, "I-I don't understand. You seemed happy, you said you liked it here... wh-why did you do it? Is it because of Kane? The dark year?"

 

Abby swallowed.

 

So did I.

 

Clarke thought Abby deliberately tried to take her own life. Abby knew that wasn't the case, as did I. It was an accident, Abby took her usual amount and increased it by one too many. You’d think this would be a wake up call, Yet we both know, Abby still doesn't want to admit she has a problem.

 

I pushed myself out of my chair, Clarke's eyes looking up at me, confused. Too many questions in her head. I looked at her, "Madi can stay with me and Emori tonight." I paused, looking at Abby, "You have some _talking_ to do." I patted Clarke on the shoulder comfortingly, "I'll see you later."

 

* * *

 

I stepped into the cold night. My eyes saw that Madi's cabin was unlit, but mine had all the lights on. I stood in front of my front door, my fist raised to knock but then I thought " _fuck_ _no_ " it's my own home. A place where I'm _always_ meant to be welcome.

 

I pushed the door open, entering a silent hell of stares. Bellamy had his jaw clenched, guilty, his fists on the wooden kitchen table. Raven sat on a chair next to him on my left, Emori sat on the chair on the left of the table, her chair facing the dividing wall and Celosia. Celosia's hands still stained red, her tears dry but her hazel eyes burning with rage. Monty and Harper sat either side of Jasper on my sofa on my left, consoling him as he cried.

 

It's easy to forget that Miller meant so much to Jasper, Monty and Harper in the mountain; they _all_ fought together.

 

Bellamy and Raven looked at me, waiting for me to provide them with answers. Waiting to ask me questions. But I ignored them. I looked at Emori, her hands over her small bump, tired, "Where's Madi?" I asked, my tone low.

Emori pointed to the other room, "She's sleeping in there."

I walked past Celosia, slowly pushing open the door. There she was, laid in the centre of our double bed, tucked under the duvet with her back towards us. The empty wooden crib I'd been building at the foot of the bed. I had no idea if Madi was actually asleep, and truthfully I didn't care. She could listen all she wanted.

 

I backed out of the room, quietly shutting the door. I pulled out a chair, my back to the front door. Bellamy’s voice was low, husky, his eyes not meeting mine, “How’s Clarke?”

My eyes locked on Bellamy's, but I did not answer his question, "So, what now?"

Bellamy folded his arms; things hadn't been great since he brought everyone here. He once told me _I_ had a hero complex, but it's always been him. We argued when he showed up. I told him about the collars, my neck still healing from it. I told him about how slimy McCreary is and how he's got his own militia. Bellamy shouldn't have come here.

 

Celosia took the heat, rage spitting from her tongue, "Now, we fight. We tried to make peace but that's _not_ possible-"

" _War_?" I interrupted, sceptical and full of judgement as I kept my eyes on Bellamy, his head low, avoiding me. "I thought the whole reason you bowed down was because war would rip us apart? I mean, that's why you _betrayed_ Octavia, after all."

Bellamy swallowed, not answering.

Celosia continued, "Its not a war. Only _one_ person has to die. McCreary; chop off the serpents head and the rest  will fall."

I nodded, not buying the bullshit, "Right and when McCreary's militia find out and they gun for us, what then?"

Celosia had it all figured out, "As we speak, we are getting the available weapons and a siege will take place. Most of his militia live in Eligius. We arrest them, then once McCreary is dead, they decide: banishment or community. If they resist, they die."

I nodded, my tone still thick with sarcasm, "Right. Sounds good. What _are_ we waiting for?"

Celosia looked at me, pissed off with my tone, "For Diyoza and her men to give us the weapons. She wants what we want, once she radios, we siege."

I looked at Bellamy, "Right. I just have on question," I rubbed my chin as I paused, "What about Octavia?"

Bellamy stiffened, "If she chooses McCreary then she deals with the consequences."

I leant forward, resting my hands on the table as I locked on his gaze, "And if she resists?"

Bellamy looked at me, "If Blodreina resists, then she faces the consequences."

I shook my head an angry smile on my lips, challenging, "That's fucking bullshit. Blodreina _is_ Octavia and like hell you'd let _anyone_ harm her-"

"No, not _anyone_." He sadly said, "My sister,  my responsibility."

 

I slammed my fist on the table, making everyone jump as I scraped the chair back as I got to my feet.

"John!" Emori said in surprise, putting a hand over my clenched fist, her eyes worried.

I licked and bit my bottom lip, glaring at Bellamy, "You're full of shit if you think you can kill her and you know it, she's your _sister_ and she _needs_ you. You really going to turn your back on her?"

Bellamy shrugged, "She left me to _die_. I don't know who is in her head, but it's  not Octavia. My sister died a long time ago and I won't let her kill anyone else."

I nodded, seething with rage, "Of course not. I always forget what a hero you truly are. It's not as if you've ever killed anyone unnecessarily, _is_ it?" Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I raised my hand, "Just, get out." I flatly said.

Bellamy shook his head, "We can't, the radio-"

"This is my house." I cut him off, "I am not asking you to leave."

Bellamy stood his ground, "I can't just leave. I need to know if you're going to help us."

I sighed, "Fine. I will help, but because I want McCreary dead." I threw my hands up in the air, “Happy now?”

Bellamy stood his ground, ignoring my orders and turning to look at Emori, “Do you want us to leave?”

Emori shifted uncomfortably, not looking at me.

I sighed in frustration, “Fine! You can stay. But I’m not going to play pretend. And I don’t want to talk to you about Clarke or Octavia, okay?”

Bellamy nodded, “Okay.”

 

I slumped back into my chair, tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Murphy have always had a rocky relationship and I guess I wanted to build some tension between them.
> 
> Do you think Bellamy could really let Octavia die or kill her?


	37. Crown

**_ Octavia _ **

 

We left behind screams. We left behind the blood staining the white sands. We left behind the start of destruction.

 

I left Bellamy to die.

I left Miller to die.

I left them all.

 

* * *

 

"You did well." McCreary said, as he tucked into a feast. His closest men sat around a long table in his headquarters. Twenty men sat around his wooden table, drinking aged old wine and eating spit roasted deer. They celebrated; the opening of the Gladiatorial Arena was a celebration.

 

My stomach curdled. My body tense as I sat in a chair beside McCreary, himself sat at the head of it. He grinned at me, "You looked... _pretty_ in that armour. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

My skin crawled at his words, nails digging into the wooden arms of the battered old chairs. He didn't understand the purpose of the pits and I hated that he was using them for _pleasure_. The pits were **never** fun. I hated capital punishment, I hated killing those people and I hated what came after. McCreary _enjoys_ it, he enjoys death. He enjoys pain and suffering. He's sick. The way he talks, the way he acts, the way he smiles... I hate him.

 

I hate his gaze, the way he looks at me like a toy. Someone he could use. I hate that I gave him what he wanted and I hated that he had Miller killed. I wondered if it was worth it; biting my tongue and biding my time.

 

I shrugged, monotone, "You should see me in a crown." I stated, playing on his appraisal of me being a _queen_.

McCreary smiled, pursing his lips, "I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

I shrugged again, "Lots of things you don't know about me."

He put his knife and fork down, wiping his beard on the back of his sleeve as he eyed me up, before shaking his head, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, "Nah, you're wrong. I don't know trivial shit about your family dramas and school crushes, I don't know about how you came to power or what you were like before. But none of that matters. It's the past."

 

I chewed my cheek as I thought over his words. Did the past truly not matter anymore? Had I completely, irreversibly changed?

 

He pointed to the untouched deer slices in front of me, "You not eating that?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm not hungry."

He looked at me again, always studying, him and Diyoza always do the same. They look at you like they're sourcing bits of information, as if it just leaks out of you but they're the only ones with buckets to catch it. He picked up his fork, stabbing it into my meat and chewing it tenderly, watching me as he did so. He spoke with his mouthful, "You're missing out; its delicious."

 

Thunder hit the door to McCreary's quarters. A warning sign stormed in, out of breath and panicked. McCreary instinctively stood up as he looked at his soldier. McCreary has two hundred followers, sixteen less than the majority. One of his men stood before us, panic through him and baring a powerful message, "McCreary, we're surrounded, they've, they've murdered Bertie and Keith and-and taken the weapons. Th-they want, they w-want _you_."

 

McCreary's face hardened, he rubbed his beard as his eyebrows narrowed. White noise drowned him out; I couldn't hear him as my heart begun to pound in my chest. Thoughts scrambled together; this was it: _**War**_.

 

I had pleaded and fought for a war. Sacrificing everything to have one. Bellamy did not listen. But I guess his way fell, it crumbled and burned to ash. Now he has no choice but to fight.

 

Questions filled my mind: what side does he think I am on? Would Diyoza keep me safe? Or send me to the wolves once I'd fulfilled her request?

 

The room cleared. Only myself and McCreary remained in his quarters, we stood by the table, his eyes examining mine as we stood a forearm apart. "It seems your friends are retaliating, with Diyoza too."

I swallowed, feeling the rise of the war drum in my soul.

He put a hand on my cheek, nose on mine as he whispered, "I heard he was in your circle."

I kept my tone level, "I thought you said my past doesn't matter."

McCreary hesitated, lingering so his sickly sweet breath entered my lungs, poisoning me from the inside out. He stepped back, watching me as he sauntered backwards to the door before turning around at the last second and slamming it shut behind him.

 

My hands desperately pushed down on the handle, realising he had locked me in. My fists pounded on the door, tears stinging my eyes at the fear of being shut out. Prisoner again. I raked a hand through my hair resting my back against the door.

 

Silence.

 

I looked up at the ceiling, noticing the vent. I turned back around, pressing an ear to the door and hearing McCreary's muffles, "-Just make sure she stays locked in, alright?" I heard his boot squeak on the floor as he turned to walk away.

 

Adrenaline kicked in as I turned my attention to the dining table, taking a sharp knife and tucking it in my waistband. My fists wrapped around the back legs of a wooden chair as I placed it behind the door and under the vent. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I used the knife and my fingertips to unscrew the vent, carefully placing the cover on the dining table before lifting myself up and into the shaft.

 

_I'm_ _not_ _afraid_.

 

I breathed in and out of my nose as I forced myself to crawl through the tiny, claustrophobic space, reminded of the floors in the Ark. I hated hiding under there, even with my teddy bear and blanket. I had nightmares about getting left in there, never to be found again.

 

The man whistled under me, a direct view of his head. Again, I quietly unscrewed two screws of the vent cover. I lined myself up with the man's head, knife in hand as I forced the vent open, throwing myself on top of the man, landing on his back, his stomach on the floor and my knife at his throat. A slight hesitation before I cut his throat. My first kill, but not the last of tonight.

 

As I rolled over the dead man, the bright white lights went out, swapping for blood red. Fitting as I dipped my fingertips into the pool of blood, smearing it on my face.

 

McCreary always liked me in a crown.

 

* * *

 

**_ Skye _ **

 

Quietly, my hands rummaged around in drawers, desperately trying to find the correct key. Eligius was quiet, I had no idea where the guards had gone and frankly I didn't care. I held onto the last piece of hope, part of me questioning if I really wanted to know the truth: where is Riley?

 

I found a bunch of keys, just as the lights went from bright white to deep red. Pushing the fear to the back of my mind, I forced myself through the left door, staring at the six heavy doors, each with padlocked shuttered windows for food. Ignoring the sirens, the warning signs that this was the start of McCreary's fall and Diyoza's take over, ignoring the worry that if I'm found, I'll be shot dead, I took the keys to the first door on my left, desperately trying to find a key that fits. If Riley was still prisoner, it'd be in one of these cells.

 

Keys jangled as my fingers shook, desperately trying to find one that works, of course the fact they were all rusted made things ten times harder. Everything was aged. I hadn't noticed before, but the whole of Eligius had aged. Cracks and chips in paint, scratches and scuffs on the floors and doors had become more stiff and creaky.

 

Fuck! I sighed in frustration as another key failed to work. Shit! I cursed under my breath as the keys slipped through my fingers and onto the floor. Bending down to pick them up, I froze.

 

Whistling.

 

Faint whistling started to drift through the ship. I had no choice but to abandon my search. I left the dangling, turning round in the direction of the office and taking cover behind the wall, which divided the Cells and another corridor, the office acting as a bridge between the two. I tried to keep low as the wall had a glass window, allowing visitors to see through to the cell corridor, meaning the guard would see me.

 

I patted my pocket, realising I had no weapon and he was heading this way.

 

Shit.

 

The whistle grew louder and louder. He was almost here.

 

Shit.

 

I swallowed, my palms sweaty. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. I could barely fight. My options were limited and he wasn't the far away.

 

With sick in my stomach, I forced myself to stand up, hands in the air as his gun pointed at my head and our eyes locked on each other through the glass wall. I saw his finger twitch for the trigger. My eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the bang. Waiting for my life to go dark.

 

"Duck!" A voice yelled. I opened my eyes as a force of darkness threw a knife into the soldiers the head. I threw my body down to the ground, covering my head as the glass shattered all around me. Bullets firing.

 

The firing stopped.

 

I opened my eyes, seeing the shards of glass all around me. Carefully, I rose to my feet, staring through the completely obliterated window as she stood over his corpse, taking his gun from his lifeless body, his eyes still open. She didn't wear her armour, only her blood crown. Her voice meant business as she said, "I need you to find away to let the others in. Then, McCreary's head is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to “You Should See Me In A Crown” by Billie Eilish, I thought it suits Octavia
> 
> Ten Days until The 100 comes out in America, who knows when it will come to England...


	38. Red

** _Octavia_ **

 

Skye's mucky hands sparked wires together, crouched down with the bottom of her back showing, being lit up by the red emergency lights. Blood stained my hands, the corpses piling up in the corridors around us. Half of McCreary's Militia laid Dead thanks to my blade. The lower levels were silenced, waiting for my people to filter through and claim what should've been theirs from the beginning.

 

"Shit!" Skye cursed dropping the fiddly wires as a spark of electricity lit up her face and the dark shadows of the large door, which stood in between us and Wonkru. Skye turned her head to look at me, her forehead creased, defeated, "There's no use; I can't open the door from down here."

I remained silent, my arms folded as I stood watching her, Blodreina unreadable.

Skye leaned back, sitting on her ass with her legs apart, staring at the solid door, "Fuck sake. Everything is so fucking fucked! I can't open the fucking door. I can't fucking find Riley, and I can't fucking save the people out there."

"Who's Riley?" I asked, curious as to who she was looking for down in the cells.

Skye shook her head, "Doesn't matter right now." She sighed, getting to her feet and standing facing me, "It's only a matter of time before McCreary figures out how to launch the big guns or worse, the nukes."

My forehead creased, "Big guns? Nukes?"

Skye nodded, "Eligius is armoured with guns and nuclear bombs. If he figures out how to unlock the guns, he can gun down everyone out there within seconds. If he launches the nukes, the whole of the Earth dies."

"Shit." I muttered, in agreement with her concern, "Isn't there a back door?"

Skye's forehead creased, "A back door?" She chewed her lip, deep in thought. She slowly nodded, "Yes." She snapped back to life, almost excited as she skipped over to me, "Yes! You're a genius! A back door!"

Excitement, a feeling long forgotten, I could not join in with her joy, instead my tone kept monotone, numb as always, "Where?"

Skye explained, "Its on the basement level, hidden away. Not many people know about it. I'll go and get Raven and Jasper, you go get McCreary."

 

* * *

 

The corridors were dead, blood sticking to my body. Only one room left to go: McCreary's. He knew I was coming, I'd seen the cameras flashing, watching every head roll, every throat slit and every blood pool. His time was up and I was ready.

 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Dints formed in the metal door between me and McCreary. Each kick getting me closer to the final kill. I had waited for this. Waited for the moment he could no longer flash his teeth at me, the moment his hands could not snake around my waist, the moment he could no longer callously laugh. He would die tonight.

 

One final kick.

 

The door flew open.

 

McCreary stood by the control panel, through the oneway glass, Wonkru, lead by Celosia and my brother, stood, watching, waiting. McCreary poured himself a glass of aged whisky, taking a sip as he turned to look at me. His front was fumbling.

 

"You could've just knocked." McCreary forced himself to joke as I stepped inside the room, but did not approach just yet. He held his glass out towards me, "Want one? Looks like you need it after your hard work."

I ignored him. My fist clutching the handle of my knife.

 

He took a mouthful of whisky, swooshing it around in his mouth before swallowing, "We could've built something together. You know once you kill me, you'll go back to being _nothing_. The outsider. Never fitting in. Whilst the other kids were playing, _you_ were left under the floor. Even when you came to the ground, you never fit in - grounder pounder."

 

Silence.

 

I would not feed him anymore of myself. He knew my past, Kane or Abby told him. He thought he knew me. But he doesn't. No one does.

 

McCreary put his glass down, "It's not too late." He stated, "You could still have your kingdom. With me."

I shook my head, "You know there's no way out of this for you."

McCreary shrugged, "I have my plans." He looked at me, "But _you_ , you _know_ they blame you for Miller. They want you  dead."

I played into his little game, "Maybe you're right. So how do we stop it?"

He smiled, his usual smug, evil smile, "Now you want to be friends?" He stepped towards me, grabbing my cheeks with fingertips, palm under my chin, "You're playing a dangerous game. Why not just kill me?"

I tilted my head up, "Why not just kill _them_? What are you planning?"

 

McCreary let go of me taking one step back with his hands in the air, "I'm not sure anymore, Queenie. You're right, I know my time is up. I know when Skye lets your friends in, I'm a dead man." He paused for a moment, his eyes locking on mine, "Unless, you help me."

Now was my time to return his smile, "Why would I do that? You murdered my friend and made me take the blame."

McCreary smiled, "If you don't, everyone out there will die in less than ten minutes. As you were kicking down my door, I was launching the machine guns. Now play along or the people you love will _all_ die."

 

I stared at him. Unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

 

"Clock is ticking." He stated.

 

"What do I have to do?" I blurted out, my head starting to race. Skye said she could get Raven and Jasper in, but there wouldn't be enough time to get the others inside.

 

McCreary pulled out his gun, aiming it at me, "Be my hostage."

 

My sword clattered to the ground. My head pressed against the barrel of his gun. He wrapped his body round mine, one arm around my waist, the other held the gun against my temple as we faced the doorway. Time ticking.

 

My heart pounded. My mind deciding. Even if he had set a code for the guns, surely Skye could reverse them? Maybe he was bluffing?

 

I heard footsteps in the corridor.

 

Snap decision.

 

I threw my head back, smashing it into McCreary's throat, ducking as his gun fired. Quickly I turned around, McCreary clutching his throat, grunting, "Stupid, bitch!"

 

The gun laid in the middle of us, I ran, grabbing it in my fingers. I was too slow and McCreary recovered too quick. He threw himself at me, knocking me on the hard floor, winded as he grabbed the pistol. Aiming it me, panting heavily.

 

Behind me the footsteps stopped. I caught sight of my knife, reaching to grab it, I pushed myself up, throwing myself at him. His gun fired as his body smashed into the control panel, the gun falling at his feet. My body didn't hurt, so I raised my knife, standing over his breathless body. The point sunk into his chest, he winced slightly at the pain but as his eyes locked on mine, his smile grew wider before falling as his body took its final breath.

 

I stepped back. Breathless.

 

"Skye!" A voice cried. I turned around. Skye laid in the doorway, hands over her stomach.

 

Shit.

 

Raven and Jasper stood over her but her eyes locked on mine.

 

A siren blared.

 

" **Ten Minutes until Nuclear Launch.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Octavia killed McCreary but at what cost?


	39. Grey

**_ Murphy _ **

 

Grey clouds parted, bitter rain stung everyone of us. Her hand tightened around mine as the door hit the ground and the news sent shockwaves through us. In less than ten minutes, the world would end for a third time.

 

Bellamy stood in front of us, Monty and Harper to the left of us. We all turned to face each other, Bellamy immediately forming a plan, "Monty, do you think you can get the cryo chambers running?"

Monty nodded, "Yes. Diyoza said it was built for one thousand two hundred people, there's just over a thousand of us. We can all make it."

Harper smiled, appreciating the silver lining that nobody else has to die, “That’s good.”

Monty smiled at her smile, “Yeah, it is.”

Bellamy looked to Celosia, she stood on the outer edge of our circle, arms folded, “Organise your people into groups and get them inside. Quick as possible.”

Celosia nodded, “Of course.” She disappeared, Indra following as queues started to form.

I looked at Emori, “You should go with Monty and Harper to the control room.”

Emory’s forehead creased, her hand gripping mine, “Where are you going, John?”

“To find Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

Time ticked. Three minutes gone. I prayed Clarke hadn’t left, I know she was planning to take Madi and run.

 

I reached her house, pushing the door open with force to see Clarke turning round quickly, throwing a rucksack over her shoulder. Her face read my panic, “What’s going on?”

I was breathless as I managed to muster, “We need to go, now. No time to explain.”

Madi came bustling out of their room, a bag on her shoulder too, she said nothing, looking to Clarke for guidance.

Clarke looked at her wall, her wall full of memories, she kissed two of her fingers before placing them over Lexa’s lips. Clarke tore herself away, wiping a tear on the back of her hand before grabbing Madi’s, ready to follow me.

 

* * *

 

**_ Octavia _ **

 

Foot tapped vigorously as I stood getting soaking wet, waiting, my heart racing as I begged for Murphy to show with Clarke and Madi by his side. Five minutes to go. I wouldn’t leave without them. My brother stood behind me, his heart begging for Clarke to show, yelling at him not to repeat his mistakes. His head refused to let it show. Raven wasn’t by his side, she stayed with Skye in the control room, figuring out how to get the ship off the ground. There was no way to stop the bombs.

 

This was it: the end of the world. Again.

 

 _C’mon_! _C’mon!_ The voices in my head yelled, each second ticking by. Each second pounding in my ears. Each second pushing me closer to the edge.

 

She had to be here. She had to make it.

 

Losing my patience, I spun around. My brother stiffened as I marched to the table of weapons beside him, grabbing a gun. I checked the ammo and cocked it. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see my brother’s worried eyes, “Where are you going?” He asked, his tone gravelly.

I shrugged, “What do you care, Bellamy? You said yourself, I’m not your sister anymore.”

Bellamy swallowed letting his hand drop as I turned away from him, heading to the door, stopped by his voice, “Be careful.”

 

Dirt shot up around my boots as they landed in the wet ground; it was really pouring now. I tilted my head up to the sky, whatever happened, I would miss the rain. The smell of it. The feel of it. One last embrace. One last kiss.

 

“Octavia!” A voice called, “Octavia!” It called again.

 

My eyes opened, and there she was, running. Her hair flying around her like a wild mane. I smiled at her.

 

Clarke.

 

Clarke wrapped her arms around me, soaking wet. Madi beside her, Murphy stood slightly behind them, catching his breath. He never was as fit as the rest of us, although he tried to be. Clarke pulled back from me, “I heard you killed McCreary.”

I nodded, “Yeah, but that’s not important, we need to get inside.”

Clarke nodded in agreement, but she had one last question, “Murphy said my mom’s inside, where is she?”

My eyes flickered to Murphy. He always was a liar. And although I was grateful he’d saved Clarke, I wasn’t as grateful that he left Abby to die. No matter how much I _hated_ that excuse for a woman, I couldn’t hurt Clarke like that.

 

I gritted my teeth, “She’s in the control room. On the top floor.” She smiled, pulling Madi onto the ship. Out of ear shot, Murphy tried to step inside too, but my hand gripped his arm, stopping him, “Where’s Abby?”

Murphy shrugged, “In the control room.”

I shook my head, “You bastard.”

Murphy was callous, “Why do you care? I thought she was a traitor, I mean _you_ sent Kane to the pits when you really wanted it to be  her. Why the change of heart?”

 

I let my hand fall, I couldn’t explain to him. There wasn’t time. Three minutes. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Another door kicked down, Abby stared at me shocked, holding her pills. Another relapse. But there would be no more after this final trip. She stared at me, like a deer in headlights, “Octavia?”

 

I didn’t answer, my arm grabbed hers, dragging her out the house, pulling her with me. Her mouth ran, “What are you doing? Where are we going? You’re hurting me! I can’t run this fast! Where are we going? Octavia?!”

 

We pushed to the crossroads, about a minute left, my head spinning. Shit. I kept dragging her. I kept going, losing my mind as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Stop!” Abby yelled, trying to plant her feet down, resisting.

 

“No!” I yelled back, trying to pull her along, “We have to fucking go! The planet is about to fucking explode!”

Abby’s eyes widened, but she did not move and I stopped fighting, “What?”

 

...

 

White noise.

 

Rocks scraped my face.

 

Grey smoke drowning us.

 

Smoke in my lungs as I struggled to breathe. I laid on my stomach, blood on my hands. Unsure if it was mine or the already dead. Unsure if it came from the pain in my leg or my head. Abby laid in front of me, a few metres away, her head bleeding and her eyes closed. Fuck.

 

I tried to push myself up. I tried to get on my feet, using a tree for support. With every bone in my body screaming in pain and my head dizzy, I managed to get up.

 

I could see flames. Fire burning close to us. Tears warm on my cheeks. They would’ve gone. Time has ran out. This was it. The end.

 

...

 

Or was it?

 

An engine roared, bright lights coming through the forest. The Rover.

 

The _Rover_?

 

How can it be the Rover? The bombs went off, I should be _dead_. Why aren’t I dead?

 

The Rover stopped in front of me, passenger seat flew open.

 

Hazel eyes stared at me, “Get in. Now.”

 

Celosia.

 

I shook my head, managing to muster, “Abby...”

 

Celosia looked out her window, seeing Abby’s body. “Shit!” She cursed, jumping out of her side, lifting Abby in her arms and placing her on the backseat as I limped into the Rover.

 

The doors slammed shut, Celosia reversed and then made a U Turn, driving through the forest, back to where Eligius should be.

 

“Why are you here?” I asked her, my head spinning from both the concussion and the fact she had come to save me.

Celosia kept her eyes on the dirt road, “Skye managed to hold off the bombs for an extra five minutes. But she couldn’t catch the one that got you.”

I shook my head, “No. Why are _you_ here?”

Celosia swallowed, she glanced at me, “I-I couldn’t let you die. Octavia, I know you didn’t want Nathan to die. _Octavia_ didn’t want Nathan to die. And I-I don’t want _you_ to die either. You and Nate were the only ones there for me in that bunker, you were _family_. Like a sister to me. I’ll never forget that. Never.”

 

Celosia spun the Rover sidewards on to the ramp, my door to the ramp. She looked at me, “One minute. Get Abby out and go.”

I nodded quickly, throwing myself out the van, seeing Clarke come running towards me, Bellamy following with Kane. Clarke put her hands on my face and then an arm under mine to support my weight. Kane and Bellamy carried Abby out of the Rover and safely into the Eligius. Clarke helped me walk inside.

 

I turned around to look at Celosia. She stayed in the Rover, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

“Celosia?!”

 

She shook her head, “The Earth dies. The flame dies with it.”

 

The metal door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go of Book 1.
> 
> So yeah, the ending is pretty much the same as season 5, this story was meant to take a lot less time to write haha as it was meant to be a set up for the next one which is based in season 6, originally before it aired.
> 
> This will be a series, but I’ll say more about that at the end of the next chapter.


	40. Green

**_ Clarke _ **

 

The metal door slammed shut.

 

Octavia's green eyes turned to look at mine. Shock. Grief.

 

Selfishly, I felt it too. The flame was gone. My drawings left behind. Every reminder of Lexa would now burn to ash. Solidifying the loss, vibrations channeled through the Eligius floor as the engines roared, taking off, leaving Earth to burn again.

 

Octavia swallowed. Numb for a second. We both were.

 

She blinked. Slowly. Before her mouth quietly whispered, "Skye."

 

* * *

 

Skye laid on the floor, Raven and Emori manning the ship, the blue skies replaced by black ones as we exited the atmosphere. Jasper and Diyoza held Skye's hands, Monty with a hand on Jasper's shoulder for comfort. I came to crouch down at Skye's side, looking at the blood trickling out of her bullet wound. Her skin was pasty as it burned.

 

She wouldn't make it.

 

She saved us.

 

She saved us, but she wouldn’t make it. I doubted whether her sacrifice was worth it.

 

Skye looked up at Diyoza, her words slow, "Take care of Riley, yeah?"

Diyoza smiled, a sad smile, but she held back her tears, making Skye comfortable, "Of course I will."

Jasper didn't hold back his tears and Skye turned to look at him, "Jasper, I-I have something to tell you..."

Jasper looked at her, sobbing. They weren't close, he barely trusted her. They worked as allies and once Bellamy and the others returned, Jasper didn't interact with Skye. Regardless, he cared for her and she cared for him.

 

"What?" Jasper asked, wiping his tears away.

Skye smiled, "Thank you."

 

Her eyes shut. Her smile faded and her hands flopped. She was gone.

 

Octavia stood behind me, I could sense she was crying too. Unsure whether it was for Skye or Celosia.

 

Jasper looked at me, "Say something, Clarke."

I nodded, holding a hand out behind me for Octavia to grab. She took it, crouching on my left, Diyoza and Jasper on my right. Octavia gripped onto my hand for life as I said our poem:

 

"In peace may you leave the shore,

In love may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travels

Until our final journey to the ground,

May we meet again."

 

* * *

 

Air pushed through my lungs. My body as heavy as rocks, weighed down and hard to lift. Light stung my eyes as they slowly opened. Every hair on my body stood on end, goosebumps decorating the entire surface of me. My eyes blinked several times, the metal ceiling coming in and out of focus.

 

Ten years.

 

It felt like going to sleep at night, yet not at a single dream.

 

Ten years.

 

My body tingled as it started to awaken. Finally, the ceiling came into focus. I managed to lift up, sitting on the cryo bed, the cold mist around me dispersing. I rubbed my eyes. Slowly, I hung my legs over the right side of my bed, looking at the black tiled floor below, again, rubbing my eyes. Dazed. Tired.

 

Ten years of sleeping, yet still exhausted.

 

A cough. A cough from in front of me.

 

My eyes saw scuffed shoes, following baggy trousers up to a unfamiliar face. My forehead creasing, questions in my mind but failing to formulate words. "Clarke..." a voice said from behind the stranger, my eyes finding Bellamy stood behind him.

 

That's when it hit me. None of the other beds were open. All of them shut. Me and Bellamy were the only ones awake.

 

The stranger awkwardly clapped his hands together, drawing my attention, "Uh, good morning, Clarke." He smiled, nervous, "Um, so, you've been a sleep a little longer than ten years and you might feel a little stiff or dizzy, but it should wear off pretty quickly, it did for me anyway. But you've been asleep longer than me, so I don't really know-"

"Who are you?" I cut him off, he was right, I was dizzy and confused. He looked familiar but not at the same time.

The boy nodded, "Ah, yes. I should introduce myself, I forgot, I'm not really used to this whole people thing-" he cut himself off, scratching the back of his head awkarlaf, "I'm rambling again, aren't I? Oh, well," he pointed to himself, "I'm EJ."

"E...J...?" I slowly said, still lost as to who the hell this chipper guy was.

He nodded, "Yes, Eden Jordan Green."

 

_Green_?

 

How can he be _Green_? Monty never had a brother or-

 

"Monty and Harper's son." He clarified.

 

My jaw dropped. _Son_? How long were we asleep? Where was Monty and Harper?

 

"Perhaps I should just show you the video."

 

* * *

 

The video stopped playing. My face warmed with the light shining through the big window. It was hard to believe we'd slept for over a hundred years and even harder to believe that we were capable of destroying our planet. I questioned if it was worth it, us standing here with a second chance.

 

We've had so many second chances.

 

I wonder if we can change. We want to, but can we? Or is war, death and destruction too ingrained in us?

 

**End** **Book** **One.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first book in my series, admittedly it doesn’t stray too much from the original season 5.
> 
> I have decided that I’m going to make this into a four part series: Battle of E.D.E.N. Series
> 
> 1) Battle of Eden  
> 2) Battle of Demons  
> 3) Battle of Eclipse  
> 4) Battle of Nitblida 
> 
> Battle of Demons will be posted on the 30th, when the new series drops. The story will be more character based than plot based because I feel I neglected a lot of characters and relationships. Demons will be more original, as Season 6 in the U.K. doesn’t come out until the end of May (I think) so I’ll be writing my own stuff, inspired by the trailer, but not the actual show content.
> 
> I hope you’ll continue to read this series as I’ve enjoyed writing it and appreciate everyone that has read and/or left kudos and comments :-)


End file.
